Things Long Forgotten
by Michael James
Summary: Mesogog is using Time Force technology from the destroyed time ship to bring forth a force that will even make Tommy Oliver shake in fear. Please Read and Review.
1. Left Over from the Past

**Author's Notes:**** I've been a fan of Power Rangers since it came on back in 1993. It has been a huge part of my life. I thought I should try to start writing a fan fiction about seeing how there are a lot out there that have been so much of a joy to read. I will try not to add any Original Characters, but I can't make any promises.**

**Premise:**** In a bid to destroy the Dino Thunder Rangers, Mesogog hatches a plan to use Time Force technology left over from the destroyed time ship to gather a group of adversaries that would even have Tommy Oliver scared to face.**

_**Chapter One: Left Over from the Past**_

In the dark of the night, humanoid figures descended from the sky. They were Tyrannodrones. They quickly surveyed the area of this empty beach looking for something others have left behind. Another descended like the ones before it, but was different. It was a woman. She was tall, fit and constantly has a stern look on her face. She was Elsa.

"Hurry up!" she yelled at the others. "Our Master does not want any more delays!"

The Tyrannodrones moved at a faster pace, digging and searching along the beach.

"I will surely be in Lord Mesogog's favour once I find what he is looking for." Elsa told herself.

All of a sudden, the Tyrannodrones made loud grunts. Elsa walks over to where they had gathered and a smirk came across her face. In front of her, half buried in the sand, is exactly what she had been looking for.

"Finally. With this, the Power Rangers will be destroyed and Mesogog will rule the Earth!" she said in a scream. "Hurry up and take it. We leave now."

With that some Tyrannodrones had picked up the half buried object and teleport away. Elsa stood alone on the beach; her thoughts still dwelling on what was to come.

"Who's down there!" a voice shouted.

Elsa turned in shock. She did not expect anyone to be here in the middle of the night. Many trucks had parked along the side of the beach while men were pointing weapons at her direction.

"Freeze!" the voice said again. "By order of the Silver Guardians, hands above your head and identify yourself!"

"Failure to do so will result in the use of force!" Another voice shouted.

Elsa slowly turned around, keeping the same look of satisfaction on her face. She stared at the group of men who were pointing weapons at her.

"So you're the famous Silver Guardians I've heard so much about." Elsa said in a mocking tone.

"We won't ask again! Hands up and identify yourself!" the first voiced shouted.

"If you must know, I am Elsa. Servant of Mesogog. Now since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you all walk away with only minor injuries." she said with a laugh.

"That's it! Men, open fire!"

All of the Silver Guardians weapons fired at Elsa. Streams of laser fire engulfed her position and raised up a lot of sand; blocking their vision of Elsa.

"Cease fire!" the second voice shouted. "Check your weapons. I don't think this is over."

Out of the smoke and sand cloud, streams of energy shot out at the area around the Silver Guardians. Some of their trucks had been hit and exploded. Most of the Silver Guardians were now on the ground from the attack, expect for the two who were shouting orders.

"What the hell was that?" the first voice said.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we morphed." the second voice said.

"Agreed."

Both men raised their wrists to reveal small devices strapped on them.

"Time for Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

Both men were surrounded in red tinted light and reappeared looking different. The first man was now in a suit, mostly red with white accents. On his belt was a buckle in the shape of a triangle with symbols on it and a holster for a pistol like weapon. The other man was in a similarly colored suit, but had black accents. His belt had the same buckle and holster, but the holster had a different blaster in it.

"Time Force Red!"

"Quantum Ranger!"

Elsa continued to have a smirk on her face.

"So there are more of you then I thought. No matter, you will fall all the same."

"Not if we can help it. Quantum Defender!" the second man said, pulling the blaster from his belt.

He aimed it down to where Elsa stood and began firing at her. Elsa pulled out her sword and began deflecting the blasts away from her.

"Chrono Sabers!" the second man said as two swords appeared in his hands.

He charged toward Elsa and began fighting with her, sword to sword. The Red Time Force Ranger was fast, swinging is swords at Elsa's head and at her knees trying to take her down. But Elsa was just as fast, matching his attacks blow for blow. She managed to get him across the chest sending him flying over to the Quantum Ranger's side.

"Not so tough, now are you." Elsa gloated.

The Quantum Ranger began firing again, only this time faster and more aggressively. Elsa again deflected each attack and managed to send a few back at him. He had no time to react and was hit by the attacks. He was sent flying back into a wrecked truck, where he demorphed from the damage he took.

"Eric!" the Red Time Force Ranger shouted.

"I'd love to stay and play with you some more, but I have more important things to attend to." Elsa said with a laugh as she teleported away.

"Dammnit! Eric! Are you okay!" he said while running toward the wrecked truck.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Wes what just happened? How could someone take us down that easily?" Eric asked while slowly lifting himself off of the truck.

"Power Down." Wes now appeared unmorphed in his Silver Guardians uniform, "I don't know, but something tells me it isn't good." Wes replied.

**Reefside: Tommy Oliver's House**

"Not much activity these past few days." said Tommy Oliver, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Isn't that a good thing Dr. O?" asked Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Yeah, but it's also a bad thing. It means Mesogog is planning something big."

"Besides the whole take over the world thing." said Connor McKnight, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Of course genius, he meant something to help him do that." said Ethan James, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Well whatever it is, we need to be on our toes. I'll stay here and monitor the city. I want you guys to go out and patrol the city, but don't make it look like you're patrolling it. We want Mesogog to think we're in the dark." Tommy told the other three.

"But we are in the dark… aren't we?" Conner asked.

"Yes, but we can use that to our advantage. We'll be able to see a lot more by looking at things from the shadows." Tommy answered.

"Alright, if you say so." Conner said as he walked out of the room.

"Sure you don't need any help Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"No I'll be fine. Besides I've got some tests to mark anyways." he said.

"Alright, see ya later." Kira said, walking out.

"Yeah, later Dr. O." Ethan said following Kira.

Tommy went over to the computer monitors and sat down in the chair. He took off his glasses and rubbed between his eyes. He grabbed a stack of papers and put his glasses back on.

"It's going to be a long night."

**Reefside: Cyberspace Café**

"Trent, order of smoothies to table 3." said Hayley, technical expert of the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Got it. Anything else?" asked Trent Frenandez, the White Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Nope, this is the last order. Once you're done that you can leave early." Hayley said.

"You sure? Don't you want me to help close up?" Trent asked.

"Nope, I can take care of it." Hayley responded.

"Okay, see you later."

Trent handed over the last smoothies and left the café. He started walking down the alley when he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the White Ranger." A voice said.

"What do you want?" Trent said, going into a fighting stance.

The White Ranger clone stood before Trent. He had the same power a ruthlessness Trent had when he first gained the White Dino gem, but had no trace of Trent's humanity.

"I've just come to deliver a warning. Mesogog has something special planned for you and the other rangers." the clone said.

"Please. Anything Mesogog throws at us will be defeated just like all the others."

"Yes, but this isn't just a monster. This something that will have you all trembling in fear."

"I find that unlikely. What he got planned for us this time? A monster that blows itself up?"

"Oh let's just say that, this one is 'history' in the making."

The White Ranger Clone teleported away. Trent looked around in confusion.

"What's he talking about? 'History' in the making? Has Mesogog really resorted to bad puns now?"

Trent started to walk home and again and decided to tell the others tomorrow when it wasn't so late at night.

**Mesogog's Island**

"Elsa. Do you have what I have been looking for?" Mesogog said in his eerily monotone voice.

"Yes Master. It was right where you believed it would be."

"Excellent. How are preparations going to get it operational?"

"Slowly. We are not sure exactly how it works. It could take us weeks to get it running."

"You have 3 days to get it working."

"3 days? But Master this isn't something I…" Mesogog turned around swiftly.

"Are you questioning my orders?" he snarled at her.

"No Master. I understand. I'll have it ready in 3 days." Elsa said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Good. Now get to it."

Elsa left the room. Mesogog then turned toward the White Ranger Clone that had just teleported in.

"Have you completed your mission?"

"Yes, I have informed the White Ranger that your plan has been set in motion."

"Good, while they try to wrap their heads around what I have planned, I'll bring about their ultimate destruction."

**Author's Notes:**** So what does everyone think? Probably not the best first chapter, but I have to start somewhere. Elsa got something for Mesogog, but why did the Silver Guardians show up? What does the White Ranger Clone mean by History in the making? Questions will be answered as this fan fiction goes. Please review and give me feedback/ideas. Anything is welcome. **


	2. White Warning

**Author's Notes:**** Well I thought I'd write and publish the next chapter to get a few more readers and maybe get some reviews. I want to know what you guys think. If you like it please tell me, if not tell me how I could make it more enjoyable.**

_**Chapter Two: White Warning**_

**Reefside: Tommy Oliver's House- Next Day**

Tommy had awoken to the sound of his communicator going off. He had fallen asleep at the monitor while marking tests. He wasn't sure what time it was, but figured that it had to be past noon, seeing how it was Saturday.

"This is Tommy, over?" he said very groggily.

"It's Trent, I have something tell you, well, tell everyone." Trent said.

"What is it?"

"I think it would be best if I told everyone together."

"Alright, I'll contact the others and have them meet here in an hour."

"Sounds good, be there soon."

Tommy rubbed eyes trying to wake up faster. He had an hour to prepare for whatever it was Trent was going to them. He figured he'd have a shower and eat something fast. As he was walking up the stairs from the lab, the monitor beeped. He quickly went over to it saw what was wrong. The White Ranger Clone had appeared in the park.

"Great, just what I needed this morning." he said in sigh. "Guys the White Ranger Clone is in Reefside Park. Head there as soon as you can. I'll meet you there."

Tommy held his arm up and his morpher appeared around his wrist.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

**Reefside: Park**

"Aww, if it isn't the mighty Black Ranger." the White Ranger Clone said. "Surprised to see you here first."

"What do you want White Ranger?"

"Oh nothing really, just thought I'd have some fun."

"Not if I can help it."

Tommy charged at the White Ranger and threw the first punch. The clone threw a kick that hit Tommy square in the chest. Tommy recovered and threw punches at the White Ranger, getting a few good hits on him that sent him reeling. The White Ranger recovered in time to block Tommy's flying kick and throw him to the ground.

"Black Ranger, you're getting slow. Not quite what you used to be."

Tommy jumped up kicked the White Ranger in the side of the head sending him into the nearby park bench.

"Drago Sword!"

The White Ranger began to charge toward Tommy preparing for a slash to the chest.

"Brachio Staff!"

Tommy used his staff to block the White Ranger's oncoming attack got a good hit on him, knocking the Drago Sword out his hands.

"How'd yah like that?" Tommy mocked.

"I don't know, how'd yah like this?"

All of a sudden, Tyrannodrones appeared and started attacking Tommy. He used his staff to block their attacks and downed most of them.

"You call this a challenge?"

"No, I call this a distraction."

The White Ranger picked up his sword and threw it at Tommy, hitting him square in the chest. Tommy was thrown back and dropped his staff. He was lying on the ground, trying to recover from the attack when the White Ranger grabbed him and threw him at a nearby tree.

"Don't remember you be this tough." Tommy said gasping for air.

"You must have a foggy memory then." the White Ranger retorted. "As much fun as this is, sadly I must put it to an end."

The White Ranger had retrieved his Drago Sword and positioned himself for a killing blow.

"Not so fast you fake!"

Trent had appeared and kicked the Drago Sword out of his hands and grabbed it in mid-air. He then pulled out his own and executed a double downward slash.

"You alright Dr. O?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks Trent."

"Let's say we finish this."

Tommy picked up his Brachio Staff and stood beside Trent. They both then ran directly at the fallen White Ranger and began to slash at him, Tommy using his staff and Trent using the two swords. The White Ranger clone took hit after hit, not being able to have time to dodge the attack. Finally after a few more slashes, Tommy and Trent broke off the attack. Trent then threw the clone's Drago Sword back to him.

"Had enough yet?" Trent said.

"Hardly. I leave you now with a warning. Mesogog's plan is nearing completion and nothing you do can stop him."

"What's he got planned?" Tommy demanded.

"Now where's the fun in telling you that. All I'll say is this will be a 'trip' down memory lane."

The White Ranger clone then disappeared without a trace. Tommy and Trent turned to each other in confusion.

"What was that all about?"

"It may have something to do with what he told me last night."

"Dr. O!" screamed the other Dino Thunder Rangers.

"What's going on? Where's the White Ranger clone?" Conner asked.

"He's gone. Left after we gave him some trouble." Trent answered.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell us Trent?" Kira asked.

"We should probably get back to my place" Tommy said. "Who knows when the White Ranger will show up again."

**Mesogog's Island**

"How is the progress going on my latest project?" Mesogog asked.

"Faster than expected my lord. The device is nearly operational." Elsa responded with satisfaction.

"Good. Report back to the device at once, I want it finished as quickly as possible."

"Yes Master."

Elsa left the room. Mesogog remained in his lab, looking at monitors to view progress on his device.

"Soon, I will destroy Dr. Tommy Oliver and those pathetic rangers. The world shall be mine to remake in my own vision."

The White Ranger Clone appeared in the lab, still weakened from the battle.

"What do you have to report?" Mesogog asked.

"Tommy Oliver is now concerned about your plan."

"As he should be."

"He believes he has won this battle, but what he considers a win is actually a great loss."

"Did you get life signature as I requested?"

"Yes, you now have a complete reading of his life signature."

"Good. I am now one step closer to executing my plan."

**Reefside: Tommy Oliver's House**

"So what is it you wanted to tell us Trent?" Ethan asked.

"Ya, and would you hurry up it up, I've got a game in 10 minutes." Conner said impatiently.

"Shut up Conner, this is important." Kira said. She smacked Conner's side. "Go ahead Trent."

"Well last night while I was leaving the Cyberspace Café, the White Ranger clone appeared. He didn't want fight though; he just gave me a weird message."

"What did he say?" Ethan asked.

"He said Mesogog's new plan is 'history' in the making."

"What does that even mean?" Conner said in frustration.

"Gee a message we don't understand. I wonder why they would be so cryptic." Kira said very sarcastically looking right at Conner.

"What? I just thought maybe once they would decide to not be so mysterious."

"Like that'll happen." Ethan said.

Tommy was sitting nearby at the monitor looking over any alerts he could have missed while thinking about the White Ranger's messages.

What could 'history' in the making and 'trip' down memory lane mean, he thought to himself. Tommy was busy thinking he almost didn't notice an alert had come up.

"Guys, I think I found something."

"What Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"I was looking through the security logs to see if I missed anything. Turns out I missed one thing."

"How could you miss something?" Conner asked. "Aren't the communicators tied into the sensors?"

"Yes, but this alert was never announced, only logged."

"Why's that?" Kira wondered.

"Because the area it happened in is under the protection of two former rangers. Wes Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger and Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. The sensors didn't bother to alert us directly because it is programmed with knowledge that some places are guarded."

"I guess that makes sense." Conner said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well it looks like Mesogog has been messing around in Silver Hills. Wes and Eric probably responded to the appearance of things in a restricted area." Tommy explained.

"Restricted area?" the four teens said.

"The area where the Time Force Rangers' ship had crashed and detonated." Tommy explained. "After Ransik's attack, Wes had the Silver Guardians lock down the area while they searched for any wreckage that had usable Time Force technology in it. They planned to destroy anything they found, but I guess they missed something."

"So wait. Are you trying to tell us, Mesogog is using stuff from the future to help him take over the world?" Ethan asked to clarify.

"It looks like that so far."

"This is so cool." Everyone looked at Ethan with confusion. "I mean without the whole prehistoric maniac in control."

Tommy turned back to the monitor to see if he missed anything else. Nothing else had shown up so he turned back to the other rangers.

"Okay guys, listen. I want you all to be on guard or look for anything suspicious."

"What if the White Ranger shows up again with another message?" Trent asked.

"Don't engage him unless he does. Who knows what Mesogog has done to make him stronger. Just talk to him and wait for another clue that'll help solve this mystery." The rangers all shook their heads. "Alright. I think you guys should head home. Be here tomorrow for noon."

The rangers all started heading out, leaving Tommy alone. He was about to go back to marking tests when he realized he still needed to shower and eat something.

"I guess those tests can wait another day."

He then headed upstairs toward his kitchen to have a late lunch.

**Author's Notes:**** Well, looks like Mesogog nearly has his plan in motion. What could this device do if it using Time Force technology? What exactly is the White Ranger's role in the grand scheme? Questions will still be answered as this goes on. Please review and give me your thoughts and ideas. The more you give, the better the story will become.**


	3. Face from the Past

**Author's Notes:**** Well, here's chapter three. I'm just writing this as it comes to me, so don't expect me to have a new chapter out every day. This is only temporary since I still have the story fresh in my mind. When we last left off, Trent and Tommy had a run in with the White Ranger Clone. He left them a warning after a fight. Trent and Tommy told the other Dino Thunder Rangers what was going on and cautioned them to be careful if he shows up again.**

_**Chapter Three: Face from the Past**_

**Mesogog's Island**

"Elsa, is the device operational?"

"Yes Master. It is ready to use on your command."

"Excellent. Proceed with Phase Two of my plan."

**Reefside: Tommy Oliver's House**

Tommy was pacing back and forth in his lab. He couldn't get the White Ranger Clone's warnings out of his head. He'd thought them over many times, but couldn't come up with anything.

"What are you up to Mesogog?" Tommy asked himself. "What was in Silver Hills that you wanted so badly?"

Tommy sat down in a chair, moving his hands through his hair.

"Dr. O, you there?" a voice said from the top of the stairs.

"Yah Kira, I down here."

Kira walked down the stairs. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to Tommy.

"So what's up Kira?" he asked.

"Just thinking about what the White Ranger said. It's got me worried."

"It has me worried too, but I'm sure we can take down anything Mesogog throws at us."

"You're probably right. Not like anything we faced before stopped us."

Tommy had a bit of a laugh. He recalled his past experiences where he'd been in the same situation. Kira looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Kira. Just remembering the good old days."

The monitor started going crazy. All the lab's alarms were going off. Tommy quickly turned to the monitor to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked in a worried voice.

"Looks like White Ranger is back. Ethan, Conner, Trent. It's the White Ranger, he's downtown. Get there right away."

"Got it."

"No problem."

"Be there soon."

**Reefside: Downtown**

The five rangers were running through the streets when the White Ranger Clone showed his face.

"Back for another round." Trent said to his clone.

"Please, why should I waste my time?" the clone said arrogantly.

"Tough talk for someone who likes to run away." Conner retorted.

"Yah, you practice that in a mirror before you came?" Ethan mocked.

"Alright guys remember, don't attack him right away. We have to be cautious." Tommy warned everyone.

The White Ranger Clone folded his arms as he slowly walked toward the group. Everyone was in a fighting stance waiting for him to strike.

"That's right. Don't attack me. You'll need your strength for what Mesogog has in store for you."

The clone stopped walking toward them and unfolded his arms. Everyone was prepared for him to make the first move.

"Alright guys. Here he comes!" Tommy yelled.

The clone quickly grabbed his Drago Sword and fired arrows at them. They just barely managed to miss the first wave.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Dr. O?" Conner said as his morpher appeared.

"Yah." Tommy replied raising his morpher and key.

All of the rangers lifted there morphers and began to morph.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Alright guys lets go it! Brachio Staff!" Tommy yelled as he began to charge the White Ranger Clone.

"Right behind you Dr. O. Thundermax Saber!" Conner said as he too charged the clone.

Tommy and Conner both slashed at the clone. He dodged the attacks and landed a few hits on Tommy, sending him off to the side. Trent and the others joined in. Conner and Ethan teamed up performing multiple slashes with their Thundermax Sabers. Trent and Kira performed double attacks using Trent's Drago Sword and Kira's Ptera Grips. The White Ranger Clone had a hard time keeping up with the team attacks and was pushed back after the four rangers performed a quadruple slash. Tommy final recovered from his injuries and rejoined the others.

"I think it's about time we pulled out the hardware." Conner said.

The five rangers combined their weapons into one large weapon.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" all five said in unison.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!"

A large burst of energy erupted from the end of the Z-Rex Blaster. It was flying in the White Ranger Clone's direction with no sign of stopping. All of a sudden the sound of a flute began to play. A figure jumped in front of the White Ranger Clone.

"That sound." Tommy said. "It can't be."

The Z-Rex Blaster's attack had now reached the new mysterious figure, but the attack did something unexpected. It had ricocheted off the figure and headed toward the Dino Thunder Rangers. Before they could react, the attack had reached them and exploded. They were all thrown back and demorphed.

"What just happened?" Trent asked while clutching his side.

"Were we just hit with our own attack?" Ethan said in surprise, holding his left arm.

Tommy was getting up from the attack. His eyes were wide open. He didn't feel the pain of the attack. He was still in shock at what he saw before him.

"Well I guess you've met my new friend." the White Ranger Clone said mockingly. "All of you should recognize him. Especially you Black Ranger."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! It's been awhile hasn't it, Tommy!" the figure said in a familiar voice.

Tommy, Trent, Conner and Ethan had gathered together and stared directly at the person who had defeated them.

"Impossible." Tommy said in complete disbelief.

In front of them was a ranger Tommy had good knowledge of.

The Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"No, that impossible. The Green Ranger Powers were destroyed."

"Yes they were destroyed, but not where he came from." the clone said. "Mesogog used remains from the Time Force time ship to create his own time portal. With it, Mesogog can take anything or anyone from any point in time so long as he has their energy signature."

"As you can see, the first person he chose was the best." the Green Ranger said with a laugh.

"We'd love to stay, but this was only a warning to you. Continue to fight and be destroyed." the clone told them.

The Green and White Rangers then disappeared. The Dino Thunder Rangers stood in disbelief. Tommy was especially shocked. He thought he was hallucinating.

"Dr. O. You alright?" Ethan asked.

Tommy continued to stare blanking at the spot where his first ranger power once stood.

"Dr.O?"

"I'm fine… just… shaken."

"Guys." Trent said. "Where's Kira?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since the green guy showed up." Conner said.

Everyone looked around at see where she might be. They heard a faint groaning noise coming from an alley. They all ran toward it. That's when they found Kira.

"Oh my god! Kira, are you alright!" Trent yelled as he ran to her side, holding her head up.

Kira was demorphed like the rest of them. She had been thrown from where she was into the alley by the blast. She had hit her head on a large steel pipe and had landed on a thick metal shard. She was bleeding from her forehead and abdomen.

"Conner! Ethan! Someone! Call an ambulance!" Trent screamed.

Tommy just stood there with a shocked look. He could not believe everything that had just happened.

"Dr. O! Dr. O!" Conner was yelling. "Dr. O snap out of it!"

"Conner… I…" Tommy tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out.

Conner left Tommy alone and called an ambulance. Ethan called Hayley to let her know what has happened and called Kira's parents to let them know Kira's going to the hospital. Trent was still sitting next to Kira, holding her in his arms. Trent was gently stroking her hair, trying to get her to respond. Tommy continued to stand in shock. He couldn't move or speak. He just stood there, staring at his rangers while one was lying unconscious and bleeding. Tommy could not do a thing.

**Author's Notes:**** Now that's quite the shock. Mighty Morphin Green Ranger has appeared. The Rangers are in shock by what has just happened. Worst yet, Kira looks to be in critical condition. How will they deal with this new threat, minus a ranger? Please read and review, I need more ideas that will make this story more interesting. The more you review, the longer this fan fiction will go.**


	4. Wounded Hearts

**Author's Notes:**** So once again here's the next chapter. Like I said, I won't be making this a normal thing, releasing a chapter nearly every day. So when we last left off, Tommy and the others were in a battle with the White Ranger clone when the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger showed up. He left them with a warning before leaving with the White Ranger. Kira was thrown back from an explosion into an alley where she hit her head and got a jagged piece of metal stabbed into her. She was in critical condition with everyone racing to get her to an ambulance. Tommy stood there dumbfounded by what had just happened.**

_**Chapter Four: Wounded Hearts**_

**Reefside: Hospital**

Ethan and Conner were pacing back and forth in Kira's hospital room. Trent was sitting in a chair next to her. Hayley had just arrived from the café and was being filled in by a doctor. Tommy was still not speaking. He just sat at the other end of the room staring blankly at Kira lying in bed unconscious. Hayley joined everyone in the room after speaking with the doctor.

"Well we have good news and bad news." she said. "Bad news, Kira has a concussion and a punctured appendix."

Everyone felt like they died a little inside that. Trent was on the verge of crying, but held back the tears.

"And the good news?" Trent asked in a very shaky voice.

"There weren't any problems getting the metal shard or appendix out. She's going to make a full recovery. She just needs to take it easy for next few weeks."

Trent nodded his head in confirmation. He turned back to Kira, slowly stroking her hair and holding her hand.

"Glad she's going to be alright." Conner said. He looked over at Kira. "I would know what I do if she…." Conner didn't finish his sentence. It was too painful for him to say, especially in front of Trent.

"I can't believe this happened." Ethan said. "This isn't supposed to happen."

"Dr. O, what happened back there? Who was the green guy?" Conner asked.

Tommy was about to speak when Hayley interrupted him.

"I think I can answer that. I did some more research on Silver Hills to see what could have been on Mesogog's interest. He was after the remains of the time ship left over from the Time Force Rangers first trip to our time. He must have found enough wreckage to open up his own time portal."

"Does that mean he can go back and change history?" Ethan asked.

"I don't think so. If that was his plan, he wouldn't have sent to White Ranger to taunt you guys and leave clues. Looks like he can only take certain things from the past, but can't go back himself."

"I remember the clone saying something about needing a life signature."

"His portal probably isn't very stable so he must use a life signature to find exactly what he needs without causing damage to the current time line."

"Well that solves what he's been up to for the past few days, but what about that green guy. Is he a ranger?" Conner asked.

"That green guy you faced is notorious in ranger history. You guys actually know him as a matter of fact."

Conner and Ethan look at Hayley with a confused look.

"What are you talking about Hayley? I don't recall ever meeting a green ranger like that." Ethan said.

"Well that's because…"

"Because the green ranger is me." Tommy said interrupting Hayley.

"You? What are you talking about Dr. O?" Conner asked with an even more confused look on his face.

"He is or rather was me. That was the Mighty Morphin Green Power Ranger. The first evil ranger. and my first ranger designation."

Conner and Ethan's jaws dropped when they heard that.

"Are you meaning to tell us, we got our asses handed to us by a teenaged you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Mesogog must have taken him… me from the past when I was evil. He probably did it out of a twisted sense of humor to watch me destroy myself."

Everyone was in dismay over what they just heard.

"Well we can just beat him like the original team did right?" Ethan said.

"It took the combined power of all five original rangers to beat me last time and even then they just barely got the upper hand."

Any hope in Ethan's face was now replaced with despair.

"Can't we re-gather the original team to help take him down?" Conner asked in a desperate hope to raise the mood of the conversation.

"No." Tommy answered. "All of them no longer have powers plus we've all lost touch with each other over the years. We wouldn't know where to start looking for them. Besides, I doubt a few old rangers will help in beating me."

Everyone was now in an even worse mood. Not only could they not gather the original team, it looked as though they wouldn't be able to beat the Green Ranger.

"It's all your fault." Trent said quietly. "It's your fault all of this has happened."

"Trent? What are you saying? How is it Tommy's fault?" Hayley said defensively.

"He was the Green Ranger. He was the one who lead to Mesogog's existence. He gave us our powers and got Kira hospitalized. It is all his fault! If it wasn't for you none of this would be happening right now!"

Trent was standing up and had a stern look on his face. They had never seen him like this before.

"Trent what's gotten into you?" Hayley asked raising her voice.

"If it wasn't for Dr. O, Kira would not have almost died and I would still have my dad!"

Trent ran out of the hospital room. Conner tried to go and catch him, but Hayley stopped him.

"Hayley! What are you doing we have to get him!"

"No don't. Let him vent. A lot has happened since he became a ranger. He can't keep it all bottled up forever. We just need to give him time."

Conner wanted to go and chase after him, but gave up and sat down.

"For now we just wait and think this through clearly." Hayley said.

Tommy looked disturbed by everything Trent had said. He knew Trent was right. It's because of him Kira is in the condition she's in and Anton Mercer becoming Mesogog. It was his fault. It didn't help that Kira was nearly killed by his past self. Tommy realized he had ruined these kids lives by making them Power Rangers.

"Alright, Conner I want you to try to phone Kira's parents again. Ethan I need you to go back to the lab and monitor the city. If the Green Ranger or White Ranger clone appear, let us know right away."

Conner and Ethan nodded. Ethan got up and left for Tommy's place while Conner used the phone in the room.

"Tommy, I need you to watch over Kira. You got that?"

"Yah.."

"Alright, I'll be back soon. I have a few calls to make."

Hayley left the room, leaving only Tommy, Conner and the battered Kira.

**Mesogog's Island**

"Excellent work Green Ranger. Your appearance has those pesky rangers on edge." Mesogog said.

"It was my pleasure. I live for one reason. To destroy the Power Rangers." the Green Ranger proclaimed.

Elsa and the White Ranger clone were standing nearby looking at the new ally before them.

"Master." Elsa said. "Are you sure we can trust this… ranger?"

"Of course. If you do not recall, he nearly brought the Power Rangers down before they became the problem they are today."

"What's wrong Elsa? Feeling threatened?" the clone said, trying to mock her.

Elsa gave him a glare then turned back to Mesogog.

"I am aware of his history, but he is Tommy Oliver."

"Yes, but not the good doctor we all know and hate. This one is pure evil. Green Ranger, I have a task for you to complete. Succeed and you shall be granted the privilege of destroying your good counterpart."

**Reefside: Park**

Trent had been running since he told off Tommy. He got tired and stopped in the middle of the park.

"It's all your fault! Everything! Kira, Mesogog, Green Ranger, all of it!" Trent screamed.

He had fallen to his knees and began to cry. He had tried so hard to not cry, but couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Kira. I'm sorry. I should have been able to do something."

Trent wiped the tears from his face, but they were quickly replaced with more.

"I promise. I won't rest until the Green Ranger pays for what he has done. I will defeat him even if it kills me."

Trent punched the ground and screamed in rage. His rage had morphed him into the White Ranger. He sat their breathing heavily.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Trent is upset about his girlfriend." a voice said.

He looked up to see the one person that would only make him angrier. The Green Ranger.

"You! You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Will I now? And who's going to make me do that? You? Give me a break."

"You are going to pay!"

"Well then let's see you back those words up kid."

Trent let out another scream.

"Super Dino Mode!"

Trent's ranger suit began to glow and grow spikes over the black parts of it.

"That's it. Show me what you've got."

**Reefside: Cyberspace Café **

Hayley had opened the door and ran behind the counter. She pulled out a small phone book adorned with the Dino Thunder Ranger's symbol. She quickly searched through the pages until she found the right one. Hayley dialed the number and dropped the phone book on the counter while the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Hi, this is Hayley."

"Hayley? Do I know you?"

"No, but you know a friend of mine. Does the name Tommy Oliver sound familiar?"

**Author's Notes:**** So Kira's alright, but obviously unable to be useful during a fight. Trent exploded on Tommy. What could Mesogog's task be? Who is it that Hayley got a hold of? What will happen between Trent and the Green Ranger? Find out in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be.**

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my story so far(which is so far one person)**

**Ghostwriter**


	5. Red, White and Green

**Author's Notes:**** Well I surprise myself. I thought by now I wouldn't be writing a chapter every day. So when we last left off the Dino Thunder Rangers were in the hospital looking after Kira. Trent blamed Tommy for everything(even things he's not responsible for) and left. Hayley went back to the Café to make a call while Trent was faced with Green Ranger. **

_**Chapter Five: Red, White and Green**_

**Reefside: Park**

Trent and the Green Ranger were staring each other down. Trent was breathing heavily with streams of white energy coming off of his suit. The Green Ranger looked on at the enraged White Ranger.

"Come on kid. You want pay back, come and get it!"

Trent had launched himself at the Green Ranger at blinding speeds. The Green Ranger pulled out his Dragon Dagger and began to play. Green energy was now surrounding him. Trent was making multiple hits against the Green Ranger, but none were doing any good. The green energy was acting as a shield against Trent's white energy powered attacks.

"That the best you can do?" the Green Ranger taunted as Trent stopped his attacks.

He was breathing heavier than before.

"Damn, not a single scratch! Why don't you try making this fight fair!"

"Who said anything about being fair?" the Green Ranger continued to taunt.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Ethan had just arrived at Tommy's house at made his way down to the lab. He quickly turned on the monitors and began to scan the city for any sign of the Green or White Rangers.

"Nothing. Finally, some good news for once."

Ethan sat in the chair and just stared at the monitors hoping that the Green Ranger wouldn't show up. Ethan saw something through the monitors that shocked him.

"What the heck?"

**Reefside: Hospital**

Conner wasn't able to get a hold of Kira's parents. Turned out they had left for a business trip together. Conner sat in his chair fiddling around with his communicator. Tommy was still sitting alone with a frown on his face.

"Dr.O, don't worry about what Trent said. He didn't mean it, just a lot has happened recently."

Tommy tried to listen to Conner's encouraging words, but they failed to reach him. He felt bad about everything Trent said and looking over at Kira laying in the hospital bed didn't make him feel any better.

"Dr. O. Kira will be alright. She'll be fine like the doctor said. Trent will come around and apologize for what he said."

"Maybe."

All of a sudden both of their communicators were going off.

"What's wrong Ethan?" Tommy answered.

"The Green Ranger is back and Trent is taking him alone."

Tommy looked up at Conner.

"We have to help him." Tommy knew if Trent didn't get help soon he would be in the same condition as Kira.

"Alright Conner lets go."

**Reefside: Park**

The Green Ranger played his Dragon Dagger again. This time streams of green energy come out of the dagger toward Trent. Trent pulled out his Drago Sword in an attempt to deflect the attack. The green energy finally reached Trent, who held his sword in a defensive pose. The energy made contact with the Drago Sword. It was pushing Trent backward. With all his might, Trent pushed against the onslaught of energy toward the Green Ranger. He then used a large portion of his strength to knock the attack back at the Green Ranger. Green Ranger was caught in his own attack, resulting in small explosions all over his body. Both rangers had fallen to the ground with lack of energy. Trent was unable to maintain his Super Dino Mode and reverted to normal.

"Pretty good kid. Didn't expect that."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

Both rangers slowly worked their way to their feet, clutching their weapons firmly in their hands. Trent charged toward the Green Ranger and tried to slash him. Green Ranger managed to block the attack and immediately went on the offensive. Luckily for Trent, he had speed on his side, being able to dodged or block most of the attacks. Unfortunately, Green Ranger had defense on his side, making most attacks Trent landed on him to do no damage. The two rangers were matched in power, making devastating blows against each other. They were now in a sword lock, with Trent and the Green Ranger looking directly at each other. Trent stared fiercely at his opponent.

"Not bad. Surprised you've lasted this long."

"I can say the same about you."

"Well this fight is over!" the Green Ranger screamed.

Using his free hand, the Green Ranger punched Trent in the gut and proceeded to slash at him. Trent did what he could to block the attacks, but was off balance thanks to the cheap shot. Green Ranger then held the Dragon Dagger to Trent's neck. Trent froze in his place, with the blade nearly touching him.

"Looks like I win." the Green Ranger said mockingly.

"Guess again." Trent replied.

The Green Ranger hadn't noticed that Trent's Drago Sword was between the two of them. With two quick strokes, Trent had marked the Green Ranger with an X. The X then erupted sending the Green Ranger flying back.

"What was that you were saying about winning?" Trent mocked the Green Ranger.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

The Green Ranger gathered green energy in his hands and shot it at Trent. He didn't have time to block it, and took the full force, sending him backwards. Trent demorphed when he hit the ground.

"Lucky shot." Trent said. He was holding his side and could barely breathe. Trent thought he was going to black out, but did everything he could to stay conscious. The Green Ranger was slowly walking toward Trent.

"Looks like this is the end for you White Ranger. After this I'll finish off your friends. Starting with that pathetic Yellow Ranger."

Trent was extremely mad when he heard that, but was too weak to even stand up. The Green Ranger raised his dagger intending to perform the killing blow. All of a sudden a red figure appeared and performed a corkscrew kick. The Green Ranger was knocked away from Trent.

"You! How dare you interfere. This isn't the end White Ranger. We'll meet again."

Green Ranger had disappeared from the park. Trent tried to focus on the person you saved him. His vision was too blurred to make out details, but caught sight of a red suit with white diamonds.

"Conner?" Trent asked weakly before he finally passed out from exhaustion.

**Trent's Mind**

Trent opened his eyes but saw only black. He looked as though he was floating.

"Where am I? Am I dreaming?"

Trent looks over and sees the other Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Guys." he calls out to them, but they don't answer. "Guys?"

All of the rangers fall to their knees and demorph. The Green Ranger appears before them laughing in victory.

"NO!" Trent screamed.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Trent had awoken in the lab with Conner, Ethan, Tommy and Hayley looking at him.

"Trent you alright?" Hayley asked.

"Yah, I'm fine."

"You sure about that I mean you just woke up screaming." Conner said.

"Really? Must have been a nightmare. What happened?"

"Well after you ran off the Green Ranger showed up." Tommy began to explain. "Looks like you fought him, but ultimately lost." Tommy turned away from Trent. Trent could tell he was still not the same after he yelled at him.

"Well thanks for saving me Conner. I probably wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you."

"What are you talking about? I just got here 2 minutes."

"Then who saved me."

"He did." Hayley said pointing to the back of the lab.

From the shadows came a man in a worn red shirt and leather jacket. He looked to be about Dr. O's age only a little more muscular and shorter.

"Trent. Meet Jason Lee Scott. The Original Red Ranger."

Jason nodded his head and walked over to everyone.

"I had made a phone book with every previous ranger's last known contact information and used it to call Jason. I figured if anyone could help us beat the Green Ranger it would be the guy that beat him 12 years."

"You're lucky I came around when I did or we wouldn't be talking right now."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. Just one ranger helping another."

Trent shook his head in approval. He tried to get up, but it hurt too much for him to move a lot.

"Trent, I wouldn't try moving." Hayley said. "You took quite the beating back there. Plus you used a lot of energy."

"I'll be fine."

Trent tried to stand up, but fell down right away. Conner and Jason both lifted him up and onto the small bed the made out for him.

"How's Kira? Has she woken up yet?"

"Not yet, doctor said it might not be for another few days given how bad her concussion is." Hayley said.

"Well I think we should get down to business." Jason said.

Everyone agreed and began to listen to Jason and Hayley explain.

**Mesogog's Island**

"You have failed me Green Ranger. But the arrival of another ranger may prove useful." Mesogog said.

"How will the Red Ranger be useful? He's been on the side of good since the beginning. There's nothing we can gain from him." the Green Ranger said.

"Yes, but threw him we can locate the other original rangers and wipe them out before they interfere."

"What will you have me do? Kidnap him?"

"No. Don't worry about the Red Ranger yet. When the time is right, you shall execute my plan to capture him. For now I think you should pay that Yellow Ranger a visit in the hospital." Mesogog said with the closest thing resembling a smirk.

"I understand." the Green Ranger said as he disappeared.

"My plan is working. Soon the world will be mine."

**Author's Notes:**** So Jason is back. Don't know if I'll add more originals though. What could be their plan to beat the Green Ranger now that Jason is here? What will the Green Ranger do to Kira? Find out in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be.**

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian (I'm putting Kira and Trent together cause they make a good match. Plus Conner has Krista)**

**CorynNighthawk3078 (Yup she called Jason. Haven't decided if Trini is dead or alive)**


	6. Yellow on the Run

**Author's Notes:**** Well here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Will hopefully be able to get better at writing these chapters. The last one wasn't my best.**

_**Chapter Six: Yellow on the Run**_

**Reefside: Hospital**

Kira was lying in her bed alone. Everyone was too preoccupied with how to defeat the Green Ranger, they forgot she was still unconscious in the hospital. Kira began to move slightly, finally coming out of her long unconsciousness. She tried to sit up, but was too weak. Her eyes were only half open. She felt strained just to move her head from one side to the other.

"Hello?" she said in a weak voice. "Any one there?"

No one answered her. By the looks of things it was near midnight with very few hospital staff still around. Kira thought she'd try her communicator, but saw that it wasn't on her wrist.

"Maybe Dr.O or one of the others took it." she thought to herself. All she could remember was the White Ranger clone being guarded by a green figure and her flying into an alley.

"Maybe I should try to get some sleep. I feel like a wreck. I'm sure Dr.O and the others will fill me in once they see me."

Her already half shut eyes closed completely as she went to sleep, but was suddenly awakened by the sound of a crash.

"What was that?"

"Oh, Yellow Ranger. Where are you?" a voice said from far down the hall.

"That voice." Kira thought to herself. "Is that Dr. O?"

She tried to get up, but even with all her strength she could not lift her battered body off of the bed.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" a different voice yelled.

"This."

A large explosion was heard along with a scream of agony.

"There's no way that's Dr.O." Kira said.

She was now more determined to get out of the bed before whatever was out in the hall found her. Kira tried again to lift herself up, but once again couldn't muster the strength. She figured her only chance would be to roll herself off the bed and try to crawl away.

"There's no where you can hide Yellow Ranger." the voice said again followed by another explosion. "I will find you."

Kira began to panic. Whatever was out there, really wanted to find her. With all of her remaining strength, she managed to roll herself off the ground. Kira hit the ground hard and was in a lot of pain. She began to stretch her arms out to try and crawl. She managed to move a few feet toward the door when she suddenly lost feeling her arms.

"What the heck is going on?" she thought to herself. "What a time for my arms to go numb."

"I'm getting closer. I know it. Get out of the way!" the voice screamed causing another explosion followed by the sound of a scream. Kira was getting really scared. She felt tears forming in her eyes from the sheer fear of the situation, but tried to focus on getting out of the hospital.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

The alarms in the lab were going crazy. Everyone was in the middle of a strategy session when it all began.

"Hayley what's going on?" Tommy asked franticly.

Hayley ran over to the monitor to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh my god! Tommy you're not going to believe this"

"What Hayley? Is it the Green Ranger?"

"Yes and he's attacking the hospital."

"The hospital, what could he want… KIRA!"

Everyone turned to Tommy when they realized Kira was still at the hospital.

"We have to get their now!"

**Reefside: Hospital**

Kira managed get feeling back in her arms and started to crawl out of her room as fast as possible. She looked down the hall to see what happened when she sawhorrible sight. The side of the hospital wall had a large gap in it with rubble littered everywhere. There were fires on all side of the hall only a few feet from where Kira was laying.

"I know you're here Yellow Ranger. Just show yourself and you won't be harmed… much. HAHAHAHA!" the voice echoed from one of the other halls.

Kira started to crawl again, this time faster to get away from her room and the voice. She was determined and scared for her life trying to find an exit from the hospital. She managed to find one after hearing another explosion. She almost reached it when a voice echoed.

"Finally, I've found you."

Kira stiffened in fear. She slowly turned around to see who or what had been attacking the hospital and seeking her out. Through the smoke she was able to make out a figure about her height.

"Who's there?"

"Your doom." the voice answered.

The figure forward out of the smoke into clear view. A Green Ranger with a large golden chest plate and small dagger stood before her. Kira started to shake with fear.

"What do you want?" she said trembling.

"You." the Green Ranger answered. "If all goes well… your life. HAHAHAHA!"

Kira knew she was no match for him in her state, especially without her morpher. She was going to let herself get captured if only to save herself for the moment.

"Actually, I think I'll just take your life now."

The Green Ranger moved closer to Kira. She was trying to back away, but was caught between the door and the Green Ranger. She was trapped and knew it.

"Please…" she started to sob. "Don't do this… please."

"Sorry Yellow Ranger, but I must. Don't take personal, but all Power Rangers must be destroyed."

Kira broke down and started to cry. She knew her time was up. All she could do was cry.

"Trent… I wish you were here." she whispered to herself.

The Green Ranger pulled out his dagger and prepared for the killing blow.

"Titanium Laser!" a voice shouted. Many laser blasts came out from the smoke and hit the Green Ranger.

"Who did that!"

"I did." the new voice said.

Walking out from the smoke came a new figure. They were wearing a silver and gold suit and were armed with a strange looking blaster.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" the Green Ranger asked in anger.

"Lightspeed Rescue, Titanium Ranger." the figure said.

"You'll pay for that Titanium Ranger."

The Green Ranger charged at the Titanium Ranger, dagger in hand. The Titanium Ranger quickly changed his blaster into an axe blocked the oncoming attacks. The Green Ranger was swinging his dagger wildly, while the Titanium Ranger dodged and blocked each attack. He managed to land a few hits on the Green Ranger sending him flying over a desk.

"You'll pay for this Titanium Ranger. As for you Yellow Ranger, I'll get you soon enough."

With that the Green Ranger vanished.

"You alright?" the Titanium Ranger asked Kira.

"I…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She was so tired from recovering and running away she couldn't keep herself conscious anymore. She pasted out in front of the Titanium Ranger. Kira was off in the darkness of her mind for a second time not knowing if she would wake up this time.

**Author's Notes:**** Why did the Green Ranger need to find Kira? Where'd the Titanium Ranger come from? Why did Tommy and the others forget about Kira? Find out in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be.**

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthawk3078 **


	7. Close Call

**Author's Notes:**** Well here's the next chapter. The Green Ranger had just attacked the hospital Kira was in. She was nearly killed by him if not for the arrival of Ryan the Titanium Ranger. Hope you guys enjoy.**

_**Chapter Seven: Close Call **_

**Reefside: Hospital**

Tommy, Trent, Ethan, Conner and Jason had just arrived at the hospital.

"Oh my god." Ethan said.

The hospital was partially on fire with many holes in the walls from explosions. The fire department had arrived and was trying to fight the flames. Trent looked down and started to cry. Everyone thought they were too late.

"This can't be…" Trent sobbed. "I couldn't have lost her. I won't believe it. Why did leave the hospital."

Everyone was saddened by what they saw and Trent's reaction. They knew he cared for Kira dearly and this was tearing him up inside.

"Trent… we're all sorry." Tommy said. He moved to put his hand on Trent's back, but Trent dropped to his knees.

"Sorry won't bring her back." Trent said with a crackling voice. "Nothing can."

Trent continued to cry. Tommy knew what he was going through. He'd been in a similar position 10 years ago when Zedd kidnapped Kimberly and started draining her life. They only difference was this time there was nothing Tommy could do.

"I can't believe she's gone." Conner said with a frown.

"I know. I thought it was impossible." Ethan said with a similar face to Conner's.

Suddenly firefighters were running around frantically. Everyone looked up to see what was going on. They managed to stop the fire and looked as though they were beginning to rescue anyone still in the hospital.

"Get a stretcher! We have a live one!" a fire fighter screamed.

Out of the building's charred front entrance came a person that didn't look like any firefighter.

"Dr. O, is that…" Ethan said

"A Power Ranger?" Conner finished.

Tommy didn't know what he was seeing was true, but right in front of everyone was a Silver and Gold Power Ranger. He was walking toward where the firefighters had a stretcher. Someone was in his arms, looking very limp. Everyone tried to make out who he was carrying when Trent all of a sudden jumped up from the ground.

"Kira? Is that you?" he said. The person was laid out on the stretcher and moved to where they were treating any injured. The person's face came into view and Trent instantly began running to them. "Kira!"

Everyone else started running after Trent when they all realized it was Kira. Trent reached where they had set her down and kneeled by her side.

"Kira! Kira!" he said half crying. "Please tell me you're alive!"

"I take it you know this young woman." the Power Ranger said.

Trent looked up at him. His suit was shinier then when they first saw him.

"Yes." Trent answered. "I know her very well."

"Power Down!" the ranger said. A white light surrounded him and dimmed to reveal a young man in his late 20's. He was wearing a black and orange coat that looked like a form of team jacket. The others finally reached Trent and the ranger.

"Ryan? Hardly recognized you." Tommy said.

"Tommy? You live here. So that would mean…"

"Yah, I'm on ranger duty and right here is one of my rangers." Tommy pointed down to Kira.

"Now it makes sense why that Green Ranger was calling her Yellow Ranger."

Everyone jumped when they heard Ryan say that.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well looks like that Green Ranger is responsible for this mess and I can only assume he was after her. When I found them, he was standing over her about kill her."

Trent's tear stained face suddenly became enraged.

"Did you stop him?" Trent asked in a very deep tone.

"I fought him off before he could do anything to her and then he vanished." Ryan explained.

Trent started to breathe heavily.

"Trent, calm down." Conner said going to his friend's side. "He said he didn't let him touch her. She's alright. She's safe."

Trent finally settled down and looked up at Ryan.

"Thank you." he said.

"Not a problem."

Trent turned back to Kira. She had ash on her body and a few minor cuts and scrapes. He began to slowly stroke her hair as Ryan filled Tommy and the others in on anything he knew about the Green Ranger.

"We can't thank you enough Ryan. If it hadn't been for you, Kira probably wouldn't be here right now." Tommy said shaking Ryan's hand.

"You're welcome. Just what is an evil Power Ranger doing here?"

"It's a long story, but we'll explain it to you tomorrow. Come by my place and we can fill you in."

"Sounds good. I think you guys can take Kira with you. She looks good enough to no longer need hospital care, just make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous.

"Got it."

Ryan left the rangers to go back to the building.

"I think it's time everyone goes home. I'll take Kira back to my place with Jason. Conner, Ethan, Trent. You guys better head home."

They all nodded except for Trent, who was still stroking Kira's hair and holding her gently.

"Trent?" Tommy asked. "You ok?"

"Yah." Trent said looking up. "Dr. O could I stay with Kira? I don't want to leave her alone after what just happened."

Tommy was about to say no, but when he saw his tear streaked face, he nodded. Trent nodded back and mouthed a silent thank you.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Tommy had just pulled in his driveway with Jason, Trent and Kira. Tommy and Jason got out first to open the doors for Trent and Kira. Trent was carrying Kira in his arms and walked her to a spare bedroom Tommy had set up for any of the rangers. He slowly put her in the bed and pulled the blankets over her.

"So, how's she doing?" Hayley asked in a whisper.

"Fine I guess. She apparently woke up before you know who showed up."

Trent kissed Kira on the forehead and walked out of the room with Hayley. They walked over into Tommy's living room and sat down on the couch.

"So how are you feeling?" Hayley asked.

"Fine." Trent answered.

"Trent, don't lie to me. I know you're not feeling good."

Hayley was right. Trent wasn't fine. He was depressed and anger at the same time.

"I know you've gone through a lot Trent, but don't be rash in your actions."

Trent just stared at the floor.

"Well I'm off. I'll see you all tomorrow. Try to get some rest."

Hayley got up from the couch and started walking toward the door.

"He will pay." Trent said.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"The Green Ranger… He will pay for what he has done."

Hayley looked at Trent with disappointment before leaving Tommy's house. Trent sat alone in Tommy's living room. Tommy and Jason were down in the lab coming up with ways to beat the Green Ranger. All Trent could think about was destroying the one person who was destroying his life. The Green Ranger. He has already nearly taken Kira's life two times.

"I will defeat you. If it's the last thing I do."

Trent made a vow to himself to destroy the Green Ranger no matter the cost. He was going to defeat him whether anyone liked it or not. He turned in the direction of Kira's room and spoke.

"Don't worry Kira. Nothing more will happen to you. I will defend you until the last breath."

Trent grabbed a few blankets left out for him and started to sleep on the couch.

"You're mine Green Ranger" he said in his mind before finally falling asleep.

**Mesogog's Island**

Mesogog was furious. He hit vials and glass beakers off of a nearby table and looked fiercely at the Green Ranger.

"You failed me again! How hard is it to defeat one ranger?"

"It's not my fault. Rangers keep popping up out of nowhere."

"No more excuses! You are lingering very close to me destroying you myself!"

"Maybe I could actually succeed if I had more help. Two evil rangers won't be able to keep up with 7."

Mesogog was about to mentally torture the Green Ranger when an idea came to him.

"Well, if rangers keep showing up, then why don't we even the playing field." he said with dinosaur like smirk. "Things are going to get interesting very soon Dr. Oliver."

**Author's Notes:**** Quite an intense chapter. What kind of battle strategies are Tommy and Jason coming up with? Will Kira be alright after this bout with death? What is Mesogog planning to do to level the playing field? Find out in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be.**

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthawk3078 **


	8. Surprises of Many Varieties

**Author's Notes:**** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I needed to slow down and think these chapters through. I will not be writing a chapter a day like when I started. I will at least try for once a month. When we last left off the rangers had ran to the hospital to see if Kira was fine. They met up with her and Ryan, the Titanium Ranger. They took Kira to Tommy's place while Trent vowed to destroy the Green Ranger for nearly killing Kira two times. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. P.S. this is longer then usual.**

_**Chapter Eight: Surprises of Many Varieties **_

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Trent had woken up in a more relax mood, but his mind was still focused on the Green Ranger.

"Soon I will destroy you Green Ranger for everything you have done."

He looked around and noticed no one else was up yet. Trent got up and grabbed a quick bit to eat. He quietly put his dish in the sink and was about to walk back to the couch, when he stopped in front of the hallway. He looked down it to where Kira was sleeping. Trent didn't know if he could go to her room without breaking down. He decided to see if only for a minute. The door slowly opened and Trent looked at Kira sleeping in the same position he had left her in. He sat down next to her bed and quietly talked to her sleeping body.

"Hey Kira. Hope you're feeling better." Trent held her hand as he spoke to her, trying not to wake her. "Why is he targeting you? Why try to kill you?" He started to form tears in his eyes, but tried to fight them back. "I won't let him get you Kira. He won't lay a finger on you. I'll die before he comes near you. I will protect you Kira." His voice was starting to crack and he was whimpering. Finally he said the three words that he always wanted to say to Kira. "I love you." Trent could no longer hold back the tears and put his head down on the bed, still holding Kira's hand. All of a sudden a voice weakly spoke through the sobs.

"I.. love.. you.. too.. Trent."

He looked up to see Kira with her eyes half open staring at him. She had a smile on her face and was hold his hand with both of hers.

"Kira…" Trent started to speak, but was interrupted by Kira pulling him toward her and kissing him. They held the kiss for a while before breaking it off.

"Thank you Trent."

"For what Kira?"

"For being with me and wanting to protect me."

"My pleasure."

They leaned in and kissed again. They held it for a smaller amount of time.

"Trent."

"Yah Kira."

"I'll be fine, don't worry…." Kira fell back asleep. Trent was at first scared, but calmed down when he heard her breathing normally. Tears were still coming down his face, but they were no longer tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. Trent got up from the bed and started to leave the room to get some extra sleep.

"Sweet dreams Kira."

Trent closed her door and returned to the couch. He laid down with much calmer thoughts then before. Kira was safe and she loved him. That was all he needed to finally calm down. Trent passed out on the couch with his thoughts lingering on Kira.

**Reefside: Tommy's House –later that day**

Tommy was sitting at the monitors looking over them for any signs of the Green or White Rangers. Jason stood nearby next to Hayley. Conner and Ethan were sitting in chairs close by, while Trent and Kira were sitting on the bed previously made out for Trent. Footsteps came from the top of the stairs. Ryan had walked into the underground lab as he said he would the previous night.

"Sorry I'm late guys." he said.

"Not a problem. You're actually on time." Tommy said turning around from the monitors. "Okay, no activity happening so let's cut to the chase."

"Me and Tommy have been going over everything we know about the situation so far." Jason said. "We believe that Mesogog plans to use the Green Ranger and his powers to overwhelm the Dino Thunder Rangers."

"Kinda figured that part out already." Conner said. Hayley hit him in the shoulder.

"Quiet Conner. Let them finish." Hayley said with a glare toward Conner.

"As Jason was saying, with the time portal Mesogog has created, he can bring anything to the present so long as he has something with a similar signature."

"He copied Tommy's life signature to find the Green Ranger at his most powerful."

"Lucky there isn't anything left on Earth that he could use to bring other rangers or villains back so we might have a chance."

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. O, but could you make this short I don't think we can waste a lot of time." Kira said.

"Alright." he responded. "If Jason, Ryan and the other Dino Thunder Rangers were to team up against him, we would have enough power to take him down."

"But Dr. O, Kira's still in no condition to fight." Trent said with worry on his face.

"I know, that's why we have a plan B. Hayley"

"To compensate for Kira's absence we'll contact Wes and Eric since they are close by and already have a small idea of what is going on." Hayley holds up the Power Ranger contact book.

"Why don't we just call in all the rangers we can?" Ethan asks.

"One of Zordon's main rules of being a Power Ranger." Tommy said.

"Never escalate a battle unless you are forced to." Jason finished, echoing the same words the powerful wizard uttered 12 years prior. Tommy looked over at Jason and gave a smile.

"Exactly. Bringing in an army of Power Rangers goes against the basic rules that it is based on."

"I just have one question." Conner said. "How can Jason still morph? I thought you said the original rangers lost their powers?"

"I think I can answer that one." Hayley said. "The original rangers did lose their powers, but not the devices that channeled that power. I simply took the Power Morpher and Power Coin and modified it so it would draw power from the same part of the Morphing Grid as your morphers."

"So he gets to be a Power Ranger again by siphoning power?" Ethan said.

"In short form, yes. But it is only available to him as long as you hold your powers so once you guys can't morph, neither can he."

"Well that's kind of a downer" Conner said.

"It doesn't matter how long you hold the power kid. It's how you use it." Jason said trying to encourage the young red ranger.

**Mesogog's Island**

"Did you get what I asked for Green Ranger?" Mesogog said in his monotone voice.

"Yes. I found the remains exactly where you said they would be." The Green Ranger said dropping what looked like chucks of alien flesh.

"Excellent. Elsa. Scan these samples and search the time portal for the corresponding signature."

"Yes Master." Else picked up the chucks and put them in a container. She carried it over to a machine and placed it inside.

"Green Ranger. White Ranger." Mesogog said.

"Yes Mesogog." they both said in unison.

"Go to Reefside and give the rangers some trouble. Reinforcements will arrive shortly. Delay the rangers until "they" arrive."

Both rangers nodded and disappeared from the lab. A menacing grin came across Mesogog's reptilian face.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Wes and Eric had been called and were on their way. It would take them an hour to get to Reefside, but they went as fast as they could.

"Alright Wes and Eric are on their way." Hayley said putting the phone down.

Tommy nodded and looked at the rangers gathered around the room.

"So everyone knows what to do when they get?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Good. Taking care of the White Ranger clone first will cut off his back up making him vulnerable to our combined attacks."

All of a sudden the alarms were going off like crazy. Hayley ran to the monitors to see what was going on. Everyone looked toward her.

"Well Hayley, is it him?" Tommy asked.

"Yah and you're not going to like this." she said.

"Why?"

Hayley moved out of the way of the monitors for Tommy to behold something that brought terror to his heart.

It was the Dragonzord.

"This is not what I was looking forward to." he said. "Alright. Conner, Ethan, Trent. Take the zords and fight the Dragonzord. Jason, Ryan, we'll take on the Green and White Rangers for now."

Everyone nodded and stood up to morph.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

"It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Titanium Power!"

**Reefside: Downtown**

The Dragonzord was rampaging through the city. It swiped at building with its drill tail. Shot missiles from its fingers and stomped on anything it could. Conner and Ethan arrived piloting the Thundersaurus Megazord and Trent in the Dino Stegazord. The Dragonzord turned around to see the two Megazords standing to face it. It let out a roar and charged at the two.

"Ready Trent?" Conner asked.

"Always. Let's show him how it's done nowadays."

Both Megazords charged toward the Dragonzord. They made contact with it and began to fight. Conner and Ethan were slashing with the Tyranno Drill and blocking with the Tricea arm. Trent was using the Stega Stinger to slash. Dragonzord used it's tough armour and Drill Tail to block and counter attack the two Megazords.

Meanwhile Tommy, Jason and Ryan found the Green and White Rangers standing nearby.

"Hold it right there you two!" Tommy shouted.

"Well well well, finally come to face me yourself Tommy?" the Green Ranger mocked.

"It's not just him you have to face. You have to take all three of us on." Jason said looking toward the opponent he defeated 12 years ago.

"Fine then. If it's a swift defeat you're looking for you've come to the right place."

The Green and White Rangers charged at the Black, Red and Titanium Rangers. They charged toward them as well splitting up to fight the two rangers. Ryan was facing off with the White Ranger clone while Tommy and Jason fought the Green Ranger.

The Thundersarus Megazord was taking a pounding without Kira there to help power it. Luckily Trent and the Dino Stegazord were picking up the slack.

"Man I wish Kira was here." Ethan said.

"I know. Me too" Trent said in a sigh.

Dragonzord was not relenting in its attacks. It used its finger missiles against the two megazords and managed to knock the Thundersaurus out of the battle. Conner and Ethan were ejected from the megazord as it came apart into its zord components.

"He's tough." Ethan said.

"Yah no kidding. Who would have thought this rusty old thing still had some fight left in it." Conner said in frustration.

Trent continued to battle the Dragonzord as best he could. Both zords charged each other struck each other. Dragonzord fell from all the abuse it took and so too did the Dino Stegazord. Both fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. They were rendered disabled for the time being.

"Damn. Hayley is not going to like this" Trent said.

"Come on Trent lets help the others" Conner said.

Trent nodded and the three rangers ran toward the others.

Ryan was using his Titanium Laser to its full effect against the White Ranger clone. He unleashed barrages of laser fire against him he could barely keep up.

"Are you just going to stand there and shoot all day?" the White Ranger taunted.

"Please, you won't be a match for in melee combat." Ryan retorted.

"Won't know until you try. Or are you too scared."

Ryan got angry at that and converted the Titanium Laser into axe mode and charged the White Ranger. They slashed away at each other, striking many hits and sending themselves flying back.

"Hey need a little help?"

Conner and Ethan had stood at the Titanium Rangers side armed with their Thundermax Sabers.

"Thanks. Lets finish him."

Tommy and Jason were having a tough time with the Green Ranger. Jason had been out of practice and was not as fast as he used to be. The Green Ranger had taken advantage of it was managing to score many hits on him. Tommy tried to support Jason as best he could, but couldn't keep up with the green energy the Green Ranger was sending his way.

"Hey green freak!"

The Green Ranger turned around only to be met by Trent releasing a relentless storm of slashes against him sending him flying back.

"You again. Will you ever learn you can't beat me?" the Green Ranger taunted.

"Not on your life!" Trent screamed and charged toward him. He was stopped by a stream of high speed flashes. The streams had sent Trent back toward Tommy and Jason. Conner, Ethan and Ryan were thrown with them by the streams as well. All of a sudden streaks of energy surged around them, knocking them off their feet.

"Hahaha. Is that it? I expected more from these rangers." a metallic voice laughed. It was joined by 4 other voices all laughing. The Green and White Rangers stood together.

"Mesogog thought that with the number of rangers showing up he'd send in a group of his own to even the odds." said the White Ranger.

"Behold one of the fiercest group of warriors every to exist." said the Green Ranger.

Suddenly the five figures appeared in full view. They were wearing different colored sinister looking suits. Tommy recognized them from the ranger history he had been compiling.

"Dr. O who are these freaks?" Conner asked while recovering from the attack.

"The Psycho Rangers."

**Author's Notes:**** Yes the Psycho Rangers have returned. Will they be able to defeat the Psychos and the Green and White Rangers? Who will Mesogog bring forth next? Will Kira be able to help in the time of need? Find out in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be.**

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**Blood of the Foxes**

**Jeremy Shane**


	9. Psycho Debut

**Author's Notes:**** Last time we left off. Trent was talking with Kira where they confessed their love for each other. Tommy and the others were going through everything they knew and called in Wes and Eric for help to make up for Kira being out of commission. The Green and White Rangers attack using the Dragonzord, disabling itself and the Thundersaurus and Dino Stegazord. Finally the Psycho Rangers appeared to tip the scale in Mesogog's favor. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. **

_**Chapter Nine: Psycho Debut**_

**Reefside: Downtown**

Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Jason and Ryan were surrounded by the worst group of villains known to power rangers. The Psycho Rangers. The Green Ranger and White Ranger clone stood nearby overlooking the entrapped rangers.

"Psycho Red!"

"Psycho Blue!"

"Psycho Black!"

"Psycho Yellow!"

"Psycho Pink!"

"Now we'll show you what the Psycho Rangers can do!" proclaimed Psycho Red.

The Psycho Rangers pulled out their weapons and charged at the rangers. Psycho Red used his Psycho Sword to slash both Jason and Conner, getting them away from their friends. Psycho Blue used his Psycho Axe against Ethan who had barely managed to bring out his Tricera Shield. Psycho Black spun his Psycho Lance and hit Tommy in the side of the head knocking him away. Psycho Yellow used her Psycho Slinger to blast Ryan off of his feet. Psycho Pink used her Psycho Arrows to attack Trent who deflected them with his Drago Sword.

"You're mine red rangers!" said Psycho Red, charging his two opponents.

"Bring it on!" replied Jason. "Power Sword!" Jason charged toward the oncoming Psycho Ranger and engaged him in sword play. They entered a saber lock that Jason was sure to lose. "Conner help me out!"

Conner had gotten back on his feet and reached for his holster.

"You got it! Thundermax Saber!"

Conner ran toward Jason and Psycho Red. The saber lock between the two had stopped once Conner stepped in. Both red rangers preformed slash after slash against Psycho Red, who was easily holding his own against them.

Ethan was defending against attack after attack from the ruthless Psycho Blue.

"Hahaha! What's wrong blue ranger! Scared to face me!" said Psycho Blue.

Psycho Blue continued to attack relentlessly against Ethan. Ethan was doing the best he could, but was having difficulty matching Psycho Blue's speed. He was coming from all sides and laughing during the entire fight. Psycho Blue managed to hit Ethan hard enough he dropped his Tricera Shield.

"Hahaha! I guess I'm too much for you!" Psycho Blue taunted.

"I don't think so!" Ethan said as he pulled his Thundermax blaster out of its holster and blasted Psycho Blue many times until he flew backward.

Tommy had pulled out his Bracio Staff and was blocking most of Psycho Black's attacks. Psycho Black was sweeping at Tommy's feet and tried to jab at him a few times. Tommy had the upper hand against Psycho Black and landed many hits on him.

"Alright, enough of this! Fire Stirke!" Tommy jabbed his staff into the ground and a stream of fire shot out toward Psycho Black, knocking him off his feet. "Want some more! Wind Strike!" a large jet of air had launched toward Psycho Black and sent him backwards.

Ryan was dodging many of Psycho Yellow's attacks from her Psycho Slinger. He fired back with his Titanium Laser just as much. Both were dodging and firing. Slowly they were getting closer to each other when they finally began to throw punches and kicks. Ryan continued to use his Titanium Laser in Axe mode while Psycho Yellow threw punches as fired her Psycho Slinger. Both were matched in speed. Ryan ducked each laser shot and swung his weapon in response. He managed to knock her weapon away delivered a strike which sent her back.

Psycho Pink fired an onslaught of arrows toward Trent. He deflected them with his Drago Sword and returned fire with his own arrows. Both faced each other down and fired arrows at the same time. They all collided with each other and a large explosion erupted between the two. Psycho Pink shielded her visor from the blast. She looked up to see Trent charging toward her, Drago Sword in hand. Trent caught her off guard and began to deliver slash after slash at blinding speeds. Psycho Pink dropped her bow and collapsed on one knee.

The five Psycho Rangers regrouped as did the Power Rangers. The Green Ranger and White Ranger clone joined the Psycho Rangers' side.

"Give it up Green Ranger! Your brand of evil will never prevail!" Tommy said to his former self.

"Never you're the one who should be giving up!" retorted the Green Ranger.

"I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"Same goes for me!" Trent said stepping next to Tommy.

"And me!" Jason said followed by Conner, Ethan and Ryan.

The six rangers stood proud facing their enemy.

"Well if you want to play it that way. I guess we'll have to up the stakes." the Green Ranger said. He looked toward the White Ranger clone. "Do it." The White Ranger clone put his morpher close to his helmet and spoke a command.

"Replicant Zord online."

The ground began to shake as a megazord appeared.

"Dr. O what is that?" asked Conner in awe.

"It looks like the Thundersaurus." Ethan said.

"Great looks like they have a megazord too." Tommy said.

The megazord that appeared look like a dark and twisted version of the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"What are we going to do? The Thundersaurus and Dino Stegazord are still disabled." Trent said.

"Conner, you need to use the Triceamax Megazord." Tommy said.

"Alright Dr.O I'll give it a shot. Shield of Triumph!"

Conner was enwrapped in light as he held out the Shield of Triumph. His suit had gained gold trim and the logo on his chest looked similar to the shield.

"Trassic Ranger! Mezodon Rover!"

A bright red dinozord came running to the area with a chariot behind it. Conner jumped up to the cockpit of the Mezodon and placed the Shield of Triumph in the console.

"Triceamax Megazord!"

The four auxiliary dinozords came to the site of the battle and joined with the Mezodon to form the Triceamax Megazord.

"Alright let's go!"

Conner had the Triceamax charge the Replicant Zord. It swung its lance at the Replicant Zord with all its might. The Replicant Zord managed to block the attack with its own version of the Tricea arm. Conner pressed the attack hoping to take his enemy down fast. The Replicant Zord swung with its own version of the Tyranno Drill, striking the Triceamax.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that!"

Conner raised his lance and slashed the Replicant Zord sending it tumbling to the ground.

"That's what you get if you mess with me!"

The Replicant Zord got back to its feet and continued to attack.

"Conner! It's Tommy!"

"Kind of busy here Dr.O."

"The Psycho Rangers just disappeared!"

"And? Isn't that a good thing?"

"No it's not! They can take control of machinery, including Megazords!"

"What?"

Suddenly the Triceamax stopped moving. The Replicant Zord slashed at it multiple times until it fell to the ground.

"What the heck is happening? I can't get control!"

"Hahahahaha!" Five metallic voices laughed in unison. "Poor Red Ranger. You were too busy with them you forgot about us."

"What?"

"Now we'll be taking this Megazord!"

Streams of energy surged throughout the cockpit of the Triceamax. Conner was ejected from the cockpit and landed on the ground, dropping the Shield of Triumph and reverting to normal ranger form. The Triceamax and Replicant Zord stood together.

"Well, look who has two megazords now." the Green Ranger gloated. "Psycho Yellow! Psycho Pink! Take the two megazords back to Mesogog! Psychos Red, Blue and Black, stay here!"

Psychos Red, Blue and Black reappeared nest to the Green and White rangers while Pink and Yellow left controlling the Triceamax Megazord and Replicant Zord. Tommy and the other rangers stood with their weapons ready for whatever the Green Ranger had planned next.

**Author's Notes:**** Well that isn't very good for Tommy and the others. They've lost a megazord to evil and are still out matched by the Green ranger. How will they get the Triceamax back? When will Wes and Eric get to the city to help? Will the rangers be able to get through the next fight without ending up like Kira? Find out in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be. If anyone has ideas on what rangers I should bring back the ones I have established, it would be appreciated. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**Blood of the Foxes**

**Jeremy Shane**


	10. Nick of Time

**Author's Notes:**** So, here we are again. I'm glad people are favoriting my story and reviewing it. Keep them coming. I need your ideas so this can continue and then end well. So when we last left off the Psycho Rangers began to attack. The Green Ranger summoned a twisted version of the Thundersaurus and they managed to gain control of the Triceamax. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. **

_**Chapter Ten: Nick of Time**_

**Reefside: Downtown**

"Ready to give up Tommy?" asked the Green Ranger. "We have you out gunned. It's useless to resist."

Tommy looked around at his teammates. They were all very tired and couldn't go on much longer. The three Psycho Rangers and White Ranger clone were encircling Tommy's group while the Green Ranger stood off to the side, waiting to give the order to kill them or capture them.

"Need a little help?" a voice said.

"Chrono Blaster!"

"Quantum Defender!"

Many shots of laser fire were bombarding the evil rangers. They dodged most of the attacks, but were hit by a few.

"Wes! Eric! Are we glad you guys are here!" Tommy said.

"Chrono Sabers!" Wes said as two swords appeared in his hands.

"Quantum Defender- Sword Mode!" Eric said as he converted his sidearm into a sword. The two Time Force Rangers charged the three Psycho Rangers and White Ranger clone. The evil rangers tried in vain to block the oncoming slashes. They were all thrown to the Green Rangers feet.

"Let's say we drive these guys out of here." said Wes.

"Right with you." Tommy replied.

"V-1 Blaster!" Wes said as a large cannon appeared in his hands.

"Quantum Defender!" Eric said converting his weapon back to gun mode.

"Titanium Laser!" Ryan said converting his weapon back to gun mode.

"Thundermax Blaster!" Ethan and Conner said in unison.

"Drago Sword!" Trent said drawing multiple light arrows.

"Blade Blaster!" Jason said pulling his holstered weapon out.

"Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!" Tommy said as a large sphere appeared in front of him.

"Fire!" said all the rangers in unison. A flurry of lasers and energy was shot at the evil rangers. All the attacks converged on the same spot creating a large explosion. The villains were thrown back and brought down to one knee.

"Alright that did it!" Tommy said.

"Give up Green Ranger if you know what's good for you!" Trent said.

"Please, you're only delaying the inevitable." the Green Ranger said. "Retreat for now!"

The evil rangers disappeared leaving Tommy and the others in the battle scared downtown.

"Power Down!" all eight rangers said in unison. Everyone, but Wes and Eric were panting very hard. Jason nearly fell over from the exhaustion.

"Forgot how much that takes out of you." he said.

"Wes. Eric. We're glad you came when you did. I don't think we would have lasted much longer." Tommy said. He shook the two rangers' hands while keeping himself balanced.

"Not a problem Tommy." Wes said.

"We're always willing to help. We are Silver Guardians. And Power Rangers." Eric said.

"I think we should head back to the lab." Jason said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Mesogog's Island**

Mesogog stood in his lab along with Elsa and his band of evil rangers.

"Things are going well for us. Dr. Oliver is surely on edge." Mesogog said. "Now that their megazords are disabled and their most powerful is in our possession. We have an advantage."

"But what about the appearance of two rangers?" the Green Ranger asked.

"Them? I wouldn't worry about it." Elsa said in a snarky tone. "I fought them to help bring you all here. They're push overs."

Elsa couldn't see it, but the Green Ranger was giving her a fierce glare.

"What is the next step in the plan master?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! When will we destroy those ranger?" Psycho Red said impatiently.

"I must destroy the Blue Ranger!" Psycho Blue proclaimed.

"Silence!" Mesogog commanded. "You will destroy them when I deem it necessary! For now we will just toy with them while I bring forth an army."

"Fine. We'll wait. But not for long." Psycho Red said. The Psycho Rangers left the room leaving Mesogog, Elsa and the Green and White Rangers.

"White Ranger." Mesogog said to the clone. "Keep an eye on the Psycho Rangers. They have a history of not… doing what they're told."

"As you command." the White Ranger clone said leaving the room to follow the Psycho Rangers.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

"Well you guys managed to damage years of development in a single afternoon and lose five of our zords. Other than that, I'm glad you're all okay." Hayley said with a hint of frustration.

Conner, Ethan and Trent looked disappointed that they'd cut off access to the zords for a while. Tommy was on the phone with someone. Ryan, Wes, Eric and Jason were all talking and reacquainting with each other. Kira, still in rough shape, was trying to cheer up the guys.

"Don't worry guys. Hayley will get the zords fixed in no time besides I'm sure one of the other rangers has a megazord if ours aren't ready in time." Kira said.

"I'm sure you're right, but I mean they took the Triceamax. How are we going to get it back from them?" Conner said feeling bad since he was piloting it.

"Dr. O or Hayley will think of something." Kira replied.

"So, let's get off this depressing subject and move onto something happier." Ethan suggested.

"Yeah, I'd rather not go through today again. Kira how are you feeling?" Trent asked.

"Better, but Hayley thinks I'm not going to be ready for ranger duty until Tuesday."

"That sucks. It's hard fighting without you. We really need you out there."

"Don't worry guys. Few more days and I'll be ready to go."

The teens nodded and smiled. Tommy had just hung up the phone and re-joined the others.

"Who was that Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Principal Randall. She's closed the school till further notice. I guess she doesn't want people in school while we have these evil rangers running around."

"That's a good thing right. We'll have more time to plan and it'll be easier to respond." Conner said.

"You're right Conner. We can use this opportunity to our advantage."

"Well so what should we do?" Kira asked.

"For now, recover from everything that's happened. Hayley will work on getting the zords fixed while me, Ryan, Wes, Eric and Jason come up with a strategy."

"Well I'm going to be busy for the next while trying to fix the zords." Hayley said. She left the room for the Brachiozord to begin repairs.

"What if Mesogog decides to send out that Replicant Zord thing or the Triceamax?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, we kind of don't have a megazord on standby." Conner said.

"You don't, but I do." Eric said. "I'm sure my Q-Rex can handle whatever they throw at us."

"Lightspeed has rebuilt most of its equipment. The Max Solarzord is ready to go at any moment." Ryan said.

"Well that helps a lot." Conner said.

"What about Wes and Jason? Don't they have zords?" Ethan asked.

"Well I do, but it's in the future and I can't just call on it anytime I want." Wes answered.

"My zords were destroyed after I gave up being a power ranger the first time." Jason said.

"Wasn't Dr.O the leader then?" Kira asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Tommy said looking down to the ground.

Everyone in the room began laughing.

"Alright guys I need you all to go home and rest. Trent, are you going to stay the night again?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I'd rather not leave Kira till she's back to her old self."

"Not a problem. Good night everyone."

"Night Dr. O." all the teens said in unison.

**Author's Notes:**** Wes and Eric have finally arrived. Yes I decided to bring back the Max Solarzord; I needed more than just the Q-Rex I mean they lost three megazords. So what is Tommy's plan? Why did Randall "really" close the school? Are more rangers going to show up? Will Conner and Ethan actually do something for once lol? Find out in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be. If anyone has ideas on what rangers I should bring back other than the ones I have established, it would be appreciated. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**Blood of the Foxes**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**


	11. Plans and Problems

**Author's Notes:**** So, here we are again. I'm glad people are favoriting my story and reviewing it. Keep them coming. I need your ideas so this can continue and then end well. Firstly I would like to thank Blaze ocean dragon for his… informative reviews of my earlier chapters. I expect more to come from him and before my fans decide to burn him at the stake for bashing my fanfic, he's a friend of mine and I expected this kind of thing from him. His reviews actually make me laugh seeing things I've messed up on. I will go back and fix these problems, but not just yet. I've got exams right now so I'm more worried about them. Well I think I've wasted your time enough with the Author's Notes(that Blaze ocean dragon hates, kinda my own little revenge on him making it real long lol) Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. **

_**Chapter Eleven: Plans and Problems**_

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Tommy, Ryan, Wes, Eric, and Jason were sitting in the lab. Tommy was at the monitors looking between them and the group of rangers around him. They had been up for the better part of the night thinking up strategies to defeat Mesogog's company of evil rangers.

"What if we were to call in red rangers again?" Wes suggested. "It worked 2 years ago with Venjix."

"Yeah, but that time it was 5 robot generals and a dangerous relic of a zord. Not 7 evil rangers and 2 megazords, one being ours." Jason replied.

"Don't forget that Mesogog guy and Elsa." Eric added.

"And all the monsters and foot soldiers at their disposal." Ryan said.

"Let's not forget about that time portal which makes this even more impossible." Eric said.

Every plan they came up with had various problems that turned a normally perfect plan into a flawed and near disastrous one. They all looked at each other with despair on their face.

"Tommy you think of anything to beat him?" Jason asked.

Tommy turned back from looking at the monitors and faced his friends.

"Well I don't have a plan to take down everything at once, but I think I've got something that will make it easier." Tommy responded. "I figure we take care of our problems one by one instead of all at once."

"Like what? Step 1, Step 2 kind of thing?" Eric asked.

"Exactly like that." Tommy replied. "We'll split everything up into phases at work our way up to the end, which is destroying the time portal."

All the rangers nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile upstairs, Trent had woken up and got up from the couch he was sleeping on. He rubbed his eyes and walked toward Kira's room. He slowly opened the door and noticed she was already up. Kira was sitting up in bed with her back to the door.

"Hey Kira, you awake?" Trent asked quietly.

Kira turned around and faced Trent.

"What do you think?" she laughed.

Trent had a small laugh and walked into the room. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much better. Soon I'll be back to ranger duty and won't feel useless."

"You weren't that useless. I mean, you gave us hope with your optimism."

Kira smiled and put her arm around Trent.

"So, what's Dr. O's plan to stop the Green Ranger and his band of rangers?"

"I don't know. They're still coming up with the plan right now. We'll probably find out tomorrow."

Trent turned and faced Kira. Kira looked over at Trent with a confused look on her face.

"What is it Trent?"

"I'm going to make him pay."

"The Green Ranger?"

"Yes. He will pay for everything he's done to you."

"Trent.."

"Don't try to talk me out of it. He's nearly gotten you killed twice. If I don't do something soon, he may try again."

"Just don't be too hasty. I don't want you to end up like me."

"Yes, but.." Trent was interrupted by Kira leaning in and kissing him. They pulled away and continued to face each other.

"Trent don't go and do something that'll kill you."

"Like the things we do every day?"

Kira laughed a bit, but her face went back to having a serious look on it.

"Besides that. I can't think of what I'll do if you get hurt or worse trying to hunt him down. You have to promise me you won't make defeating him priority."

Trent nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now I think we should both get back to bed before Dr. O comes up and finds us like this."

"Alright. Night Kira."

Trent leaned in and gave Kira a passionate kiss.

"Night Trent. I love you."

"I love you too."

Trent got up from the bed and walked to the door. He slowly closed it, just so he could see Kira for a little bit longer. Trent walked back to the couch and laid down.

**Mesogog's Island**

The Psycho Rangers were in an empty room in Mesogog's lab. They were gathered in a circle and speaking with a hint of anger in their voices.

"How dare he make us wait! Doesn't he know we can destroy them easily!" Psycho Red shouted.

"He doesn't trust us! He thinks we'll go too far before his little plan is complete!" Psycho Black said.

"I say we just forget him and do this on our own!" Psycho Pink suggested.

"Yes then I can finally destroy the Blue Ranger!" Psycho Blue shouted.

"Please like you can even last long enough against him." Psycho Yellow mocked.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! You can't possibly defeat a power ranger!"

"You better take that back or else you'll find yourself on the end of my Psycho Axe! You may not be the blue ranger, but I think I can make an exception!"

"Quiet both of you!" Psycho Red shouted, forcing himself between Blue and Yellow. "It's no use fighting each other! We'll wait only a bit longer. If Mesogog doesn't want us to destroy them soon, then we'll just do it without him!"

The Psychos all nodded in agreement and left the room. White Ranger clone de-camouflaged and looked around the room.

"Mesogog was right. They are planning to rebel. Well it won't happen if I can help it." The clone said to himself. He left the room and headed for Mesogog's throne room.

**Reefside: Tommy's House-morning**

Tommy had woken up in the lab. He had fallen asleep at the monitors again. The meeting with the others had lasted long past midnight. He was still very tired, only getting a few hours of sleep.

"Man that was one long night." he said to himself, rubbing his eyes trying to get fully awake. Tommy thought he would contact Hayley to see how the repairs were going. He hoped she'd have come back to the Brachiozord in the morning to continue repairs.

"Hayley are you there? It's Tommy?"

"Yeah I'm here." Hayley responded.

"How are repairs going?"

"Not well. I've been here all night."

"You didn't go home?"

"No, I've been up since I went to begin repairs yesterday."

"Have you made any progress?"

"Not really. I managed to repower them, but they aren't operational yet."

"Damn. Good try Hayley, you should go home and rest. That's enough work for one night."

"Thank you." Hayley said almost sarcastically.

Tommy put his hand to his head and began to rub it.

"How are we going to fix the zords in time?" Tommy thought to himself. "If only we had some help."

Suddenly it hit Tommy. He thought of the one person who could fix zords and had a good knowledge of them.

"Billy."

Tommy reached over for the phone book Hayley put together and skimmed through the pages until he came to the right one. The top of the page had the name Billy Cranston written with a blue background. Tommy looked down to see his last known location and saw it still sais Aquitar.

"How am I going to contact him on Aquitar?" He thought to himself. "Maybe I could increase power to the communication system."

Tommy turned back to the monitors and redirected the power from the regular communication system to try and send the signal to Aquitar. Hitting a few more keys and punching in the coordinates, Tommy sent a message. After it was sent the monitors were overloaded and crashed. Every monitor was off and there was no humming from the CPUs.

"Oh no. Conner, it's Tommy come in." There was no response from Conner. "Ethan, you there?" Ethan also didn't respond. "This isn't good. Hayley is going to freak."

**Aquitar**

Billy was working on a console that had broken. He had been on Aquitar for 8 years. The only reason he stayed was to use Aquitar's water to keep himself from ageing rapidly. The treatment worked and he was ageing at a normal pace. He stayed on the planet because he fell in love with an Aquitian.

"Well that should do it." He said. The console sprang to life and the screen went online. "Perfect."

He turned away from the console for a second when it began to beep. He looked back and saw that a message had been sent. He checked the origin and it came from Earth.

"Who would be contacting me from Earth?"

He opened the message and it came from Tommy.

"Tommy? This can't be good if he's contacting me."

Billy read the message that Tommy had sent him.

_Billy,_

_This is Tommy. How have you been old friend? Haven't seen you in quite awhile. Hope everything is going well._

_I'm not going to avoid this so here it is. I need your help. I'm back on ranger duty and have hit a major problem. The Green Ranger has appeared and is causing havoc. He's managed to put one of my rangers out of commission, stole one megazord and disabled the others. I was hoping you could get here and give us a hand with the repairs seeing how you created the Zeo Zords. I couldn't think of anyone better to help us. If you get this message, come to Reefside, California. _

_Please get here as soon as you can. Thanks_

_Tommy._

Billy re-read the message just so he got all the information. He went to send a reply, but he was unable to connect with the messages origin.

"Damn, something must be wrong with his communication system."

Billy thought over how he was going to tell Tommy he was on his way.

"Maybe I could send the message to someone else and have them rely it to Tommy."

He pulled his wrist up toward his face and held his old communicator.

"Sure hope this thing still works. Jason, its Billy do you copy?" No response came from the communicator. "Jason do you read?" There was still no answer. "Maybe whatever is wrong with Tommy's communication is affecting Jason's communicator." Billy figured he would travel back to Earth and try to contact him along the way.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Trent had woken up again. This time it wasn't so pleasant. He had another dream of his friends falling defeated at the hands of the Green Ranger. He couldn't understand why they were happening. As Trent rubbed his eyes and tried to sort out his dream heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs.

"What the hell?"

Trent walked closer to the sound and figured it came from the lab. As he walked down the stairs, the voice grew louder and louder. He reached the bottom and saw Tommy and Hayley.

"Why would you think of trying to contact another planet?" Hayley screamed.

"I was trying to contact a friend to help with the repairs."

"Yeah well your little stunt has knocked out all of our communicators!"

"How was I supposed to know what would happen?"

"Exactly! You had no clue what would of happened! For all you know you could have knocked out your morphers!"

"Would you stop yelling? You're going to wake everyone up."

"Too late." Trent interrupted, walking into view.

"Oh, Trent. How are you feeling?" Hayley asked in a calmer tone.

"Good. How about you two?"

"Not so good Trent. Your fearless leader decided to make a call to another planet. He used up so much power he knocked out our communication system. We are now unable to contact each other with our communicators"

"I said I was sorry." Tommy said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Not only do I have to fix this, I still have to fix the zords!"

Tommy cowered slightly. Trent could tell that Hayley nearly going to kill him.

"Hayley do you want me to open up the café?" Trent asked, trying to relieve the tension.

"No. I'm not opening the café right now. I'm going to be preoccupied for the next while." Hayley said turning back to Tommy and glaring at him. Trent looked between the two and knew the tension was high.

"Dr. O can I talk with you for a second upstairs?" Trent asked.

"Sure. No problem." Tommy quickly moved past Hayley and went with Trent upstairs. Once they were in the living room Tommy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Trent, that was scarier then facing down Lord Zedd."

"No problem. But I do have something to ask you."

"Ok what is it?"

"I've been having these weird dreams lately. I see the team fall over in defeat and the Green Ranger stands over them laughing."

"Anything else happen in these dreams?"

"No it's the same dream over and over. I can't get it out of my head."

"It's probably just anxiety from know the Green Ranger is out there plotting to destroy us."

"Maybe." Trent answered. He looked to the ground worried.

"Hey don't worry about, we came up with a plan that will surely defeat him."

Tommy began to walk away from Trent.

"Wait Dr.O." Trent said.

Tommy turned around and walked back to Trent.

"What is it?"

"I just want to apologize… for yelling at you. I know I shouldn't have."

"Hey, don't worry about it Trent."

"No Dr.O. I feel terrible for doing that to you especially when he showed up. I didn't mean what I said."

Tommy looked at Trent seriously.

"Thank you Trent. That means a lot. Now go have a shower and eat some breakfast, we're going to have a long day today."

"Compared to the last few days"

Both of them let out a laugh and went their separate ways. Tommy felt much better. He didn't feel as bad know that Trent apologized.

"Maybe now everything will be a lot easier with one thing off my mind."

**Author's Notes:**** So there you go, Chapter 11. I'm not going to do the question thing at the end because it does seem kind of dumb to me, but if anyone does like it and use it, more power to you. I'm only going to do one more chapter after this then I'll be on hiatus because of a job. The next one after this one should be up early July, after that don't expect anything till mid-August. Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be. If anyone has ideas on what rangers I should bring back other than the ones I have established, it would be appreciated. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**Blood of the Foxes**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon**

**Blaze ocean dragon(Even if your reviews are a little harsh lol)**


	12. Ranger Betrayal

**Author's Notes:**** So, here we are again. I'm glad people are favoriting my story and reviewing it. Keep them coming. I need your ideas so this can continue and then end well. I made this chapter more villain oriented because I haven't really focused on them. A few surprising things happen. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. **

_**Chapter Twelve: Ranger Betrayal**_

**Mesogog's Island**

The White Ranger clone walked through the halls of Mesogog's lab. He passed many identical corridors.

"Where are you off to?" a voice said.

The clone stopped and turned to see the Green Ranger leaning against a wall.

"To see Mesogog. I have something of importance to tell him."

Green Ranger stood up straight and began to walk toward the clone. The clone took a pace backward, unsure of what the Green Ranger would do.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the Psycho Rangers would it?"

The clone stood speechless as the Green Ranger began to circle him.

"And if it does?"

"Well, then I can't allow you to tell Mesogog."

The clone snapped to attention and had his hand hovering over his weapon.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I can't allow you to do that." Green Ranger continued to circle the clone, never changing his pace. "See, me and the Psychos have an understanding. We both want to destroy the power rangers and my good counterpart, but Mesogog's plan is taking far too long. We can't afford to wait while they increase in numbers."

"So you're planning to betray Mesogog just to destroy yourself."

"Exactly. With Mesogog out of the picture, we can destroy them right away and not wait for a convoluted plan." The clone kept his gaze on the Green Ranger and drew his sword. Green Ranger stopped circling him and shook his head. "Why must you do it the hard?"

White Ranger charged at the Green Ranger. He swung his sword, but it was caught by the Green Ranger.

"You think this thing is going to help you?"

Green Ranger quickly pulled out his Dragon Dagger and slashed at the clone's chest multiple times, while keeping a grip on its Drago Sword. The clone took many hit before he was pushed back onto the ground, dropping his sword and clenching his chest in pain.

"You are weak White Ranger. You're nothing compared to the real White Ranger."

Green Ranger bent over and picked up the fallen clone's sword. The clone tried to get up, but the Green Ranger kicked him in the stomach. Green Ranger holstered his dagger and grabbed the White Ranger with his free hand. He brought him to his feet and proceeded to slash at him with the clone's own weapon. The defenseless and weak clone could do nothing against the Green Ranger. Many sparks began to fly after each attack from the Green Ranger. The clone fell to the floor and tried in vain to get up.

"Well, you're no fun. Thought you'd put up more of a fight."

The clone started to crawl toward a door, but was stopped by Psycho Red.

"Nice try White Ranger, but we can't let Mesogog know what has transpired here." Psycho Red said holding his sword over his head.

"Any last words clone?" Green Ranger taunted.

White Ranger looked up at Psycho Red and then over to the Green Ranger.

"Yeah. Tyrannodrones!"

Tyrannodrones appeared in the hall and began to attack Psycho Red and the Green Ranger. Psycho Red moved away from the White Ranger and began to fend off the Tyrannodrones. Green Ranger slashed at them, still clenching the clone's Drago Sword. More Tyrannodrones appeared to replace the ones that were cut down. The swarmed the two evil rangers as the White Ranger got to his feet and used the nearest portal to get away from them.

"No, he got away!" Psycho Red said as he finished off the last of the Tyrannodrones.

"Let him run." the Green Ranger said, dropping the Drago Sword. "He has nowhere to go. No one will help him and if he comes back here, he'll be destroyed."

"I'll send the other Psycho Rangers to deal with him."

"No, just send one. We wouldn't want Mesogog to get suspicious."

**Reefside: Park**

The White Ranger clone dropped from the sky and fell to one knee. He was badly hurt and could barely walk. He tried to go to a nearby bench, but fell over in pain.

"Damn that Green Ranger. I must inform Mesogog immediately."

He crawled over to the bench and slowly lifted himself onto his feet using the bench to steady himself.

"There you are White Ranger."

He turned to see Psycho Pink standing behind him with her bow up and ready to fire. He reached for his sword, but remembered the Green Ranger had it.

"So, they sent you to destroy me. Figures they'd send the weakest to do their dirty work."

"Excuse me? I wouldn't be talk right now if I were you! You are weak and have no weapon to defend yourself with! If anyone here is the weakest, it's you!"

Psycho Pink pulled her bowstring back and an arrow appeared.

"Go ahead, finish me off." the clone slowly turned his body toward her and let go of the bench, barely managing to stand on his own feet. "Come on. Do it. Show me you have the guts."

"With pleasure."

She let go of the bowstring and the arrow fell from the bow and pierced the clone's chest armor. A small explosion of sparks erupted from the clone's body. He fell to one knee, but continued to look up at Psycho Pink.

"That all you got."

She pulled the string back again and shot another arrow at him. This one collided with his helmet sending more sparks flying. He was thrown on his side, but slowly work his way back to his feet.

"I'm not finished yet."

Psycho Pink had had enough and unleashed a barrage of arrows onto the severely weakened White Ranger clone. Arrow after arrow made contact with the clone and erupted with many sparks. He stood his ground as the infinite amount of arrows collided with his body. Psycho Pink drew back one more arrow and launched it where his heart would be. It made contact with his body sent him flying backward through the bench that was previously holding him up. Electrical discharges appeared all over his body as he tried to get to his feet.

"What! How are you still alive after all that?"

"Very simple." the clone said as he walked toward the surprised Psycho Ranger. "I still have one thing to do." he stopped in front of her as more discharges appeared. "I'm taking you with me!" The clone launched himself at Psycho Pink and got her in a bear hug.

"Let go of me?"

Psycho Pink struggled to shake off the clone. After a few seconds the clone exploded, taking Psycho Pink along with him. Nothing was left of the two other than a smoldering pile of flesh chunks.

**Mesogog's Island**

Elsa was over looking some of the machines in Mesogog's lab when something caught her eye.

"Master!"

Mesogog turned away from the time portal and stared.

"What is it Elsa?"

"You need to see what the monitor caught"

Mesogog walked over to Elsa and looked at the monitor. He saw the White Ranger clone's final moments.

"What does that Psycho Ranger think she's doing?" Mesogog said, raising his tone slightly.

"Whatever it was it didn't end well for her, look."

Mesogog turned back to the monitor and witnessed the clone grabbing onto Psycho Pink and exploding.

"That takes care of one problem I suppose."

"What would you like me to do next master?"

Mesogog stayed silent for a moment thinking over what would be best to do.

"Use the Hydro Re-animator on Psycho Pink. Let's see what Dr. Oliver can do when he's lost all his megazords."

Elsa smirked in agreement and began the process. They watched the monitors as Psycho Pink was revived into a giant, but not in ranger form.

**Unknown Forest**

A man was walking through the woods. He looked to be in his late 30s and was average height. His hair was neatly parted to both sides of his head and he had a small goatee. He walked in a single direction, travelling the world with no other purpose other than to travel. Suddenly, the wind began to blow and he turned in its direction. A small device had materialized around his wrist and the man knew what that meant. He raced off toward the direction the wind was blowing.

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

The alarms going off again. Hayley was still down in the lab and had just managed to bring all the communication systems online. She looked at the monitors and noticed what the problem was.

"Guys it's Hayley do you read?"

"We read you loud and clear" Conner answered.

"We've got a giant sized problem right now. We Eric and Ryan to get their asap."

"What about us? Are the zords fixed?"

"Not yet, but if we don't act now then we won't have a reason to use them."

**Reefside: Park**

Psycho Pink's monster form was thrashing around. Her monster form was very different from her ranger form. She looked to have large flowers growing from her shoulders and her hands had long whip like claws at the end. Eric and Ryan both ran to the park and stopped once they saw the monster.

"Ready?"

Eric nodded in a agreement.

"Titanium Power!"

"Quantum Power!"

Both men were surrounded by light and reappeared as their respective ranger. Ryan in his silver and gold suit and Eric in his red and black suit.

"Max Solarzord!" Ryan shouted into his morpher.

"Q-Rex, arise!" Eric shouted into his morpher.

A large blue and white shuttle appeared from the sky and quickly disassembled and reassembled into a megazord. The ground shook as a colossal metallic red and black t-rex like zord came out from the ground. It roared and charged to the battle alongside the Max Solarzord. Ryan jumped up into the cockpit of his zord while Eric stayed on the ground and commanded it with the use of his morpher.

"Max Solarzord blaster!"

A large double barreled blaster with a built in shield appeared in the zord's hand and was pointed at Psycho Pink.

"Q-Rex Lasers!"

The Q-Rex lowered its body and aimed the giant cannons on its back at Psycho Pink also.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" the two rangers said simultaneously.

A flurry of laser fire came from the Max Solarzord's blaster while two large streams of lasers came out from the Q-Rex's cannons. They made contact with Psycho Pink and sent her reeling backward. The two zords then charged at her, the Solarzord punching and kicking with its speed and the Q-Rex scratching and biting with brute force. Psycho Pink swiped back at them with her claws and used a tentacle to grab the Max Solarzord's blaster. She began to fire on the two zords, toppling them both.

"Eric, I'm down! It's going to take me a bit to recharge the zord! Cover me!"

"You got it! Q-Rex, Megazord Mode!"

The Q-Rex stood up straight and its arms rotated back revealing two new arms, one with a fist the other with rockets. The Q-Rex's head moved forward, revealing a new head, and combined with the chest. The new head's visor opened and went online.

"Bring it on Psycho Ranger!"

**Author's Notes:**** Well that sure came out of nowhere. Wonder how the rangers will get out of this one. Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be. If anyone has ideas on what rangers I should bring back other than the ones I have established, it would be appreciated. **

**(P.S. I might be able to post another chapter after this one till I have to go to my job this summer. All depends if I feel in the mood to write and have a good idea on where to take the chapter.)**

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**Blood of the Foxes**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon**

**Blaze ocean dragon**

**fallingstar22**


	13. Calm After the Storm

**Author's Notes:**** Well I'm back from my job and can finally write again. While I was there I wrote down point formed notes on what will happen in the next few chapters. So, when we left off the Green Ranger confronted the White Ranger clone about the Psycho Rangers. The White Ranger clone was struck down by Psycho Pink, but not before taking her out as well. She was enlarged and engaged the Q-Rex and Max Solarzord.**

_**Chapter 13: Calm after the Storm **_

**Reefside: Park**

Q-Rex Megazord Mode charged Psycho Monster Pink. Pink uses her tentacles to entangle and stop the Q-Rex in its tracks.

"Hahahaha! Your pitiful megazord is no match for me!" the monster proclaimed. She sent surges of electricity through her tentacles into the Q-Rex causing many explosions throughout the zord.

"Alright, wanna play it that way. Max Blizzard!" the Quantum Ranger commanded through his morpher.

The Q-Rex's shoulders lite up with light and sent a flurry of super freezing laser blasts at the Psycho Monster. Her tentacles snapped like twigs, freeing the mighty zord. She stumbled backward and tried to regain its composure.

"You like that? How about this, Q-Rex Missiles!"

The zord raised its right arm and fired off its payload of missiles. Each one struck Pink with enough force to topple her once again. She got up again, but was very unbalanced, constantly stepping side to side as if confused.

"Still going huh? Once more outta do it. Q-Rex Thunder Fist!"

It raised its left hand this time and fired its fist at high speeds. Pink was still dazed from the last attack and could move out of the way, taking the full force of the attack. She was knocked down again, but still not destroyed.

"Even after all that she's still not down. Ryan, you able to get back in the fight yet? I'm kinda running out of tricks here."

"I'm working on it, just give me a few more minutes." The Titanium Ranger said. He was quickly pressing buttons and imputing commands. "Come on, work. This is what I get field testing it in a battle." He continued to input more commands. The Solarzord's controls sprang to life and powered up. "Yes! Finally!" Ryan used the controls to get the zord back on its feet. He surveyed the battle and witnessed the Psycho Monster slash at the Q-Rex with her claws, sending the large zord to the ground.

"Damn! This is starting to get old!" Eric said to himself.

"First I'll destroy your zord then I'll destroy you power ranger!" Pink said as she charged toward the fallen zord.

"Not if I can help it!" Multiple laser blasts made contact with the Psycho Monster, stopping her in her tracks. The Max Solarzord had reacquired its blaster and fired more volleys at the monster.

"Eric I have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

"Switch the Q-Rex back to its default mode."

"I think I see where you're going with this."

The Q-Rex reverted to its dinosaur mode and roared at the monster. The Max Solarzord jumped up and landed on top of the Q-Rex, taking a position similar to someone riding a horse.

"Alright Q-Rex, charge!"

The mighty zord began to sprint toward the monster. Ryan aimed his weapon at Psycho Monster Pink while Eric had the Q-Rex target it with his cannons.

"Lightspeed Quantum Barrage!" the two rangers said in unison. Both zords let off a flurry of laser fire directed at the monster. The combined firepower sent the monster back until electrical discharges appeared on her body.

"No! This can't be happening! Noooo!" Psycho Monster Pink let out a beastly roar before falling forward and exploding. The Max Solarzord dismounted the Q-Rex and reformed back into a shuttle, leaving to get repairs. The Q-Rex let out a roar of victory and retreat back to its hiding place.

**Mesogog's Island**

The four remaining Psycho Rangers were on their knees and holding their heads in agony.

"This is the thanks I get for bringing you here. You try to destroy the power rangers without any consideration for the plan I have carefully laid out." Mesogog said in his monotone voice. He continued to mentally torture the Psycho Rangers.

"Master." Elsa said entering the room. Mesogog stopped torturing the Psychos and turned his attention to Elsa.

"What is it?"

"I have the update you requested."

Mesogog turned back to the Psycho Rangers.

"Leave us, I'll deal with you all later."

The Psycho Rangers got up and turned toward the exit of the lab. Psycho Red turned back to Mesogog.

"As you wish." He said defiantly. He turned back to the exit and left. As he walked out of the door, the Green Ranger entered the lab.

"Seems I missed the fun." He said with a laugh. "So, what this meeting all about?"

"Elsa if you would."

Elsa gave a small smile. "Yes master. I did some more tests on the time portal and given enough energy, it could be used to actually travel through time ourselves."

"And what use is this to us?" the Green Ranger asked.

"It will allow us to travel back to the beginning of the power ranger infestation"

"And destroy them once and for all." Mesogog finished.

"But what about me? If you destroy them then I would never become the Green Ranger."

Mesogog and Elsa looked back at one another.

"That… will be dealt with as it comes." Elsa answered.

"Fine. So where are you going to get the power to make the time portal strong enough?"

"Why from the power rangers of course." Mesogog said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Psycho Rangers were originally created with their power tied into Dark Specters'. We just… reversed the process a little. Every time they attack the rangers and get damaged or destroyed, the excess power is transferred here to power the portal."

"So when Psycho Pink was destroyed both times…"

"We received an immense amount of energy."

"I'll be sure to keep the Psycho Rangers under control until we get the energy we need."

"Good. If they get out of control again, it'll be on you Green Ranger." Mesogog threatened.

"I understand." The Green Ranger answered. He turned around and exited the lab. He started to go to where the Psycho Rangers stormed off to. "Oh I'll be sure to keep them under control… once I get you under my control."

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Tommy and Hayley were sitting in the lab working on the monitors.

"Well that should stop the communication systems from overloading again… so next time we'll think about something before we do it. Right Tommy?" Hayley glared at Tommy.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Tommy said shaking.

"Good. Now onto more important business. Looks like your friend has sent his reply."

Hayley punched in a few commands and Billy's message began to play.

"_Tommy, if you are getting this then my message finally reached you. I read your message and I am currently on my way to Earth. I got transport from the Space Rangers, luckily they were near Aquitar at the time and headed to Earth anyway. I'll be there within the next few days. Billy out."_

Billy's message ended and closed down.

"Great. Help is nearly here."

"Yeah, but Tommy, are you sure the Space Rangers can get him here in time?"

"I've seen how fast their ships can go. They'll get here in time."

Hayley returned to the computer monitor and started looking through the security logs.

"Well I think this is quite interesting."

"What is it?"

"It's the few moments before Psycho Pink went giant. Seems more was happening then we knew of."

Hayley played the recording and witnessed Psycho Pink destroy the White Ranger clone, along with her own destruction.

"Well we sure missed out on something that's for sure."

"But what made Psycho Pink destroy the White Ranger."

"Perhaps they're starting to act out again."

"What do you mean again?" Hayley asked.

"Well, when they were first unleashed they did as they were commanded without question, but then they started to form their own schemes and plans, even attacking each other. The same thing must be happening now only they're getting more deadly at it."

**Reefside: Tommy's House- Up Stairs**

Trent was walking from the kitchen with drinks in hand for himself and Kira. He went into the Living Room and sat down next to Kira, who was busy tuning her guitar.

"Here you go. Orange juice, just what you wanted."

"Thanks Trent." Kira said with a smile.

"So how's the guitar coming along?"

"Fine. It's nearly tuned up, just a little more time and it'll be perfect again."

"Speaking of which, how are you doing? Feeling any better?"

Kira placed the guitar on the ground and looked back up at Trent.

"Much better. I think I'll be back on ranger duty starting tomorrow."

"That's good. Everyone will be happy you're back in action."

"Everyone huh. You sure someone isn't especially glad?"

"Of course I'll be happy you're back, but…"

"but what Trent?"

Trent sat on the coach, not speaking a word. Kira stared at him, hoping for an answer. Trent searched through his mind looking for one.

"Trent?"

"but what if he targets you again? What if I can't be there to protect you?"

"Trent, I'll be fine. Besides, you're not the only one out there looking out for me. There's Dr. O, Conner, Ethan and the other rangers."

"I know it's just…"

Kira put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"I won't here anymore of this. We'll all be fine, that's the end of that. Got it?"

Trent nodded his head in agreement.

"Good."

Kira removed her finger from Trent's lips and proceeded to hug him. Trent embraced the hug and they held each other tight.

"Thank you Trent. For wanting to be there for me."

"You're welcome."

"Well looks like we walked in at the wrong time."

Kira and Trent split and saw Conner and Ethan standing at the hallway entrance.

"Hey guys." Trent greeted.

"What's up you two?" Conner asked.

"We didn't… interrupt something did we?" Ethan said sarcastically.

Trent and Kira looked at each other awkwardly.

"How much of that did you see?" Kira asked.

"Right up to the whole hugging bit." Conner replied.

"Thank you Trent. For wanting to be there for me." Ethan mocked.

"You're welcome." Conner mocked.

"Listen you two, if you don't lay off then I'll Ptera Scream through a microphone next to your ears for a good half hour." Kira threatened.

Both guys stopped mocking them and stood in fear.

"Okay Kira, whatever you say."

"Yeah, we'll stop."

Conner and Ethan walked out of the room blaming each other.

"Nice going Conner."

"Me? Who was the one who started it?"

Kira looked back over to Trent who was equally as scared as the guys.

"Would you really do that?"

"No not really… okay maybe… only if they deserved it."

**Earth's Solar System- near Jupiter**

The Astro Megaship Mark 2 was flying through space at a steady pace. Inside, Andros, the Red Space Ranger, was manning the controls of the Megaship. T.J., the Blue Space Ranger, was checking the systems to make sure they were in working order. Ashley, the Yellow Space Ranger, was checking the scanner for any on coming space debris or attackers.

"So what was so important that Tommy needs you on Earth?" Andros asked.

"Well from the message I got, looks as though one of his former ranger powers has come back to haunt him and he needs my help in restoring his zords."

"Well I could see why he'd need you. Didn't you design and build zords yourself?"

"Not really by myself, I did have help from Zordon and Alpha 5. They gave me the necessary resources I needed and helped me from the beginning."

"Still, what other person can say they made a set of zords when he was still in high school?" T.J. asked rhetorically.

"I guess you're right."

Andros put the Megaship on Auto-pilot and sat down in a chair closer to Billy.

"So how long have you been on Aquitar?"

"About 8 years. It's kind of like home to me, but not my true home."

"I know what you mean." Ashley said. She turned away from the scanner and sat down near Billy. "It's been a while since I've been back on Earth. Hey Andros, you think I can go with Billy?"

"Sure I don't see why not. We haven't had much trouble lately so I think you deserve a break. In fact all of us do. We'll all go with Billy and lend our assistance to Tommy."

"Sounds like a plan."

**100 Miles outside Reefside**

The man continues to walk toward the city, only stopping to rest. He walks past a road sign when a voice calls out.

"Where are you going?"

The man turns around to face the voice.

"As I told you when we started this journey, I go where the wind takes me."

A black armoured wolf-like being with a large horn on its head walks closer to the man.

"What do you think you will find there?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it needs help."

The wolf-like being looked to the ground and began to speak.

"Then I shall continue to follow you. Perhaps it is here that I will find redemption for the evil deeds of the past I have committed."

"Do as you like, I won't stop you."

The two continued to walk toward the city.

**Author's Notes:**** Well there's another chapter down, only ? to go.** **I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long for this one and I hope it is worth the wait. I would have posted this chapter when I got back, but my laptop decided to crash so I got a new one and re wrote it.**** Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be. If anyone has ideas on what rangers I should bring back other than the ones I have established, it would be appreciated. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**Blood of the Foxes**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon**

**Blaze ocean dragon**

**fallingstar22**


	14. Divide and Conquer

**Author's Notes:**** Here we are again. Another chapter finished and this much closer to the end of what I'm calling the first act. I'm glad that everyone is still interested in my fan fic and I'm happy that you are reviewing it. Last time, Eric and Ryan managed to destroy Psycho Pink, Billy got a ride to Earth with the Space Rangers and Trent and Kira had a tender moment semi-ruined by Conner and Ethan.**

_**Chapter 14: Divide and Conquer**_

**Earth's Orbit**

"Here we are. Earth." Andros announced.

"_Establishing stable orbit of Earth" _said the automated computer aboard the Megaship.

"Thanks DECA."

The Astro Megaship Mark 2 moved to its once familiar orbit around the Earth. The engines cut down from a loud rumble to a silent hum.

"Earth. It's been a while." Billy said looking on at the blue jewel that was before them. "It's been too long."

"Well at least you're back now, right?" Ashley asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How are we going to get down from here?"

"We'll use the jump tubes since its fast and kinda fun if you've never done it before." Answered Carlos, the Black Space Ranger.

"It's real fun even if you have done it before Carlos." Cassie, the Pink Space Ranger, said.

"Well then I can't wait to try it."

All of the space rangers smiled. Andros got up from his seat and walked over to the scanner. His eyes widened and snapped around quickly.

"Everybody hang on!"

The Megaship was rocked back and forth violently. Billy was knocked off balance and fell on one of the consoles.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked in a panic.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"DECA, status report!" Andros ordered.

"_Minor damage to outer hull. Interior is undamaged."_

"Andros, what's out there?"

"Velocifighters."

The space rangers jaws dropped and had stern looks on their faces.

"Velocifighters?" Cassie said in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" T.J. asked.

"I don't know, but right now we have to get Billy back to Earth."

"I'll take him to Earth." Ashley said. "I just need you guys to cover us."

Andros stood silent for a moment before speaking.

"Alright. Use your Galaxy Glider. The jump tubes will leave you defenseless."

"Come on Billy."

Ashley began to run out of the bridge while Billy tried to keep up. Every few seconds they were rocked by attacks from the Velocifighters. Billy was knocked over by another explosion and fell into the engine room. He tried to steady himself, but was again knocked over. Ashley ran into the engine room and picked Billy up.

"Come on! Try to keep up!"

Ashley pulled Billy out of the room and back into the corridor. They ended up in the cargo hold which was littered with crates and containers thrown around from the attacks.

"Alright Billy, we're going out into space so we're going to need to morph to be protected from the harsh conditions."

Billy stood speechless as Ashley opened her morpher in front of him.

"Let's Rocket!"

Ashley was surrounded by light and reappeared in her ranger form. Her suit was yellow with the chest displaying all the colours of her team.

"So, can you still morph?"

"Yes… but only once more."

"Alright then make it count."

Billy knew he would need his last morph for something more important, but this was life or death. He took one last breath before pulling out his old morpher. It was cracked and blackened from the surge caused by Rito Revolto 9 years prior. He raised the buckle shaped device in front of him and said the all too familiar phrase.

"It's Morphin Time! Triceatops!"

Billy appeared morphed in his original blue suit, the diamond pattern laid across the chest, boots and gloves was still eye catching. Billy was once again the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"Alright Ashley, let's go."

"Galaxy Glider, Hang Ten!"

A large yellow surfboard–like object appeared in front of them. Ashley got on and Billy did the same.

"DECA, open the cargo bay doors!"

"_Cargo Bay doors, opening."_

The doors separated slowly and loudly. Air was being sucked out of the cargo bay with containers being pulled out into the void of space. The glider's engines exploded with life and propelled them out the doors and into space. They sped toward Earth quickly to avoid the battle that raged on behind them.

"Looks like we're in the clear." Ashley said.

Billy was about to confirm her statement when he saw something following them.

"A little early to celebrate. Look."

Ashley turned to see 2 Velocifighter following them. They began to fire on the 2 rangers. Ashley did the best she could to dodge the oncoming laser fire.

"Billy can you take care of them, I got some flying to do." Ashley drew her Astro Blaster and handed it to Billy. He took it and drew his Blade Blaster. It had been awhile since Billy had used a blaster. He fired off a few shots from both and managed to hit one of the attacking ships. It had sparks coming from its engine and exploded a few seconds later.

"I'm not as bad of a shot as I thought I was."

Billy focused on the remaining attacker and fired off both blasters rapidly. It dodged the shots and climbed higher than the 2. It began a nose dive toward them. Billy fired off more shots, but they didn't seem to faze it.

"Alright then I'll have to do this the old fashion way."

Billy holstered his weapon and returned Ashley's.

"Power Lance!"

A large blue pole with blades at both ends appeared in Billy's hands. Billy still had fond memories of using this weapon many years ago. He just hoped he still knew how to use it. Ashley turned to Billy with confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be right back."

Billy pushed off the glider and headed straight for the Velocifighter. It fired volley after volley at Billy, but they were being deflected with the Power Lance. Once Billy was close enough he swung the lance around at the ship in front of him and separated its left wing from the rest of the ship. It spun behind him out of control. He drew his blaster and fired on the helpless craft until it exploded. Ashley had turned around the glider and picked Billy up.

"Billy, that was amazing."

"I know, I'm surprised I had…"

Billy stopped mid-sentence and tensed up. Ashley turned and knew something wasn't right.

"Billy?"

"Ashley, we have to get to Earth now. My powers are starting to fade. That little stunt I just did took a lot of energy."

Ashley gunned the engines through the Earth's atmosphere. It was getting very hot, even inside the ranger suits.

"Ashley, faster, I don't know how long I can maintain my morphed form!"

She pushed the glider as much as she could to make it to the ground before Billy's powers faded away. Once they were out of the atmosphere, Ashley slowed down the glider and prepared to land near Reefside. They passed over many tree tops until they came to a clearing. Ashley went to slowly set the glider down, when it suddenly stopped working.

"Uh-oh."

"What do you mean uh-oh."

"I just lost power to the glider."

"So were about to…"

"Crash!"

The glider toppled forward throwing its passengers off. They both fell at least 20 feet and hit the ground hard. The glider followed behind them, but crashed into a few trees, sending many pieces of yellow metal shards everywhere. It finally landed nearby, albeit rough. Ashley demorphed from the fall and was back in her uniform. Billy demorphed as well, but his morpher was acting strangely.

"What's wrong Billy?"

He held his morpher out and examined it carefully. Electrical discharges were coming off of the old power morpher.

"Well, my morpher is finally fired. Looks like I can't morph… again."

Billy went to stand up, but fell down immediately. Ashley rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"My ankle. I think I've sprained it, I guess my powers could only do so much for me."

"Can you walk?"

"No, not on my own."

Ashley threw Billy's arm over her shoulder and lifted him up.

"Then I guess I'll have to help you." Ashley lifted her morpher to her mouth and had started to communicate with the Megaship. "Andros, this is Ashley."

"We read you Ashley. Status report."

"We've made it to Earth, but my glider is toast and Billy's sprained his ankle."

"You're not that far from Reefside. Looks like you're on the outskirts of town. By our intel, Tommy's place should be about a mile north from where you are."

"Thanks Andros. How are things up there?"

"Not very good. We're still under attack. They just keep coming and coming. We're going to have to leave the area for a while as to not endanger Earth anymore then it is."

"Copy that. See you guys later… And good luck."

"Same to you Ash. Andros out."

Ashley looked up at the sky to see a small stream of light go off into the distance.

**Mesogog's Island**

Elsa was standing at one of the consoles, checking the status of the time portal, when the lab's monitor's picked up a strange signal.

"Master, I think we've found something."

Mesogog turned away from the time portal and walked toward Elsa.

"What is it?"

"Looks like more power rangers, but one of them might be of interest."

Mesogog looked at the screen and studied the two rangers, a male and a female, but only the male caught his humanoid eye.

"That must be the original blue ranger."

"Yes, the original team's tech expert."

A sinister grin, or a vague resemblance of one, appeared on Mesogog's face.

"Capture him at once. With his technical skills, we can find a new way to power the time portal."

"Yes master. Psycho Yellow!"

The Yellow Psycho Ranger entered the room.

"You called."

"We have a job for you."

"Bring us the former blue power ranger. He is at these coordinates." Mesogog said, sending the location to her helmet.

"Why me? If it's a blue ranger, why not send Psycho Blue?"

"Because he is too unpredictable. Besides, a certain yellow ranger is with him." Mesogog displayed the video feed to the large screen in the lab. Psycho Yellow took a few steps back when she realized who it was.

"The Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Exactly. Now go."

Psycho Yellow ran out of the lab in a hurry.

"_Finally, I get to destroy my yellow ranger." _she thought to herself.

**Reefside: Outskirts**

Ashley was carrying Billy through the forest, keeping a steady pace through the rough terrain. As they passed a large tree, Billy signalled to stop for a rest. Ashley stopped by an evergreen and slowly put Billy down.

"Okay, 5 minutes and then we keep moving." Ashley told him with a hint of urgency in her voice. Billy nodded in agreement and slouched into a relaxed pose, being careful to not disturb his injured ankle.

"It doesn't matter how much time you have, you'll never make it to your destination."

Ashley and Billy turned to the direction the voice came from. Ashley's eyes widened at what she saw.

"Psycho Yellow!" Ashley adopted a defensive pose.

"Yes it's me. Surprised to see me?"

"How is this possible?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out."

"What do you want? Revenge for earlier?"

"As if. I'm not here for you. I'm here for HIM." Psycho Yellow pointed at Billy. Ashley looked back and Billy and moved in front of him, keeping herself between him and the psycho ranger.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me!"

"With pleasure." Psycho Yellow pulled out her bat wing shaped Psycho Slinger and opened fire on the Yellow Space Ranger. Ashley rolled away from the shots and opened her morpher.

"Let's Rocket!" Ashley reappeared morphed and pulled out her Astro Blaster and Star Slinger. She combined the two and began to return fire. Many streams of laser fire flew past the two combatants, hitting many trees and foliage in the area. The two moved closer to each other with each shot fired. Once they were in striking distance of each other, Psycho Yellow threw a punch that nearly connected with her helmet. Ashley threw some punches with her free hand and continued to fire with her weapon. Psycho Yellow dodged the punches and laser fire with her own. She then knocked Ashley's weapon out of her hand and kicked her in the stomach, making her fall backward in pain.

"Billy!" Ashley said while trying to get up. "Contact Tommy, we need help now!"

Billy raised his communicator and tried to get Tommy.

"Tommy, do you read? It's Billy, we need your assistance." No answer came from the communicator. "Tommy, this is Billy, do you read?" finally a voice came through.

"This is Hayley. I'm tracking you now, Tommy and the others are on the way."

"Thank you and tell him to hurry."

Billy looked back at Ashley to see Psycho Yellow throw her to the ground. Ashley kicked the psycho in the head and pushed her off. She got back to on her feet, but was stumbling slightly.

"Looks like you're slowing down Yellow Ranger."

"Maybe…" Ashley took a moment to steady herself. "But I can still take you down." She charged at the psycho ranger and did a flying kick, sending her back.

"Why you…" Psycho Yellow was interrupted by laser fire that hit her in the back. She turned to see Billy armed with Ashley's dropped weapon. "You're going to pay for that."

"Hey psycho!"

Psycho Yellow turned only to be met with a punch to the face.

**Mesogog's Lab**

The other three psycho rangers were witnessing the battle on a screen.

"She's taking too long." Psycho Black said.

"At this rate the power rangers will be there and to her what they did to Psycho Pink." Psycho Blue said.

"Well then let's not give them the chance to reach them." Psycho Red suggested.

The other two nodded in agreement and followed him to the nearest portal. Green Ranger walked into the room and had overheard the entire conversation.

"Well if a distraction is what they want then a distraction is what they'll get." He went to the same portal the Psycho Rangers did and drew his Dragon Dagger.

**Reefside: Downtown**

The three Psycho Rangers appeared in downtown Reefside. Many people were out and about minding their own business.

"Let's spice things up abit." Psycho Red said sending a stream of energy toward a group of civilians. It exploded nearby and everyone ran in terror. The other psychos did the same and also aimed their attacks at buildings, littering the street with debris and setting small fires around them.

**Reefside: Industrial District**

The Green Ranger appeared on the scaffolding of a power generator.

"Dragonzord!" he played his dagger and the Dragonzord appeared in the district. It began to thrash and destroy parts of the industry buildings, making workers run from the colossal zord. "That's right run. Run and make the power rangers come to your rescue."

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Hayley was at the console and was looking between three alerts.

"Guys we have a big problem. Make it three."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Well besides Billy being in trouble. We have the Psycho Rangers attacking downtown and the Dragonzord in the industrial sector."

"So we'll have to split into teams. Conner, you and the other Dino Rangers deal with the Psycho Rangers. Eric and Ryan take your zords and deal with the Dragonzord. Wes and Jason, you're with me. We'll take care of Billy."

The Rangers nodded in agreement and pulled out their morphers.

"It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Titanium Power!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

They became their respective rangers and headed off to deal with the triple problem that lay before them.

**Author's Notes:**** This was much longer then I originally expected it to be. Well I hope you enjoy it and like the length, if so then I'll do my best to make each chapter this long for now on. ****Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be. If anyone has ideas on what rangers I should bring back other than the ones I have established, it would be appreciated. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter(I might just do that, thanks)**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper( don't worry I didn't abandon my story if that was an impression you got, I don't plan on it, I just had to take a brief hiatus do to work)**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon( perhaps Mesogog hasn't thought out his plan enough)**

**Blaze ocean dragon**

**fallingstar22**


	15. Rangers in Action

**Author's Notes:**** Here we are for another exciting chapter. This one took me awhile to write since I've been focused on other things. Trying to get back into the groove of writing again. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**P.S. Sorry to redandyellow for not listing you in my thanks part, I've been busy for the last while things have begun to blur together. I'll be sure to give credit where credit is due. If you notice you haven't been listed yet you gave a review, inform me and I'll be sure to add you to it. Again I apologize.**

_**Chapter 15: Rangers in Action**_

**Reefside: Outskirts**

Ashley and the Yellow Psycho were still in the heat of battle. After Billy's lucky shot, Psycho Yellow had begun to lose her edge and Ashley gained the upper hand. Ashley let loose a flurry of punches on the Psycho Ranger, Billy couldn't believe she could move that fast.

"That it?" Ashley said.

"Hardly."

Psycho Yellow charged Ashley and grabbed her by the throat. She pinned her against a tree and held her there while punching the Space Ranger's chest. Ashley tried to free herself, but was slowly losing consciousness from all the abuse she'd been through.

"Once you're out of the picture, that blue ranger is coming with me."

Billy held Ashley's weapon ready to fire.

"Don't even try it. If you try and shoot me, you might hit the Yellow Ranger and she doesn't look like she can take much more."

Billy continued to aim the weapon at Psycho Yellow. His arm started to shake and dropped it to the ground.

"Sorry Ashley."

"That's right. Just sit there and watch her life slowly fade away."

Billy punched the ground and watched as Ashley continued to struggle against the Psycho Ranger's grip.

"Hey… psycho…." Ashley weakly said.

"What is it? Begging for mercy?"

Ashley raised her head to meet the psycho's line of vision.

"No… I have one more… trick up sleeve…" Ashley twisted her wrist to summon a small device. "Battlizer!" She pushed the first button which concentrated energy in her fist. Ashley unleashed the energy in a punch to Psycho Yellow's gut. Psycho Yellow dropped Ashley and recoiled in pain, clenching her stomach.

"Why you…"

Before Psycho Yellow could finish, Ashley charged and punched her with another powered attack from the Battilizer.

"Enough of this. Mark my words Yellow Ranger. I'll be back." Psycho disappeared in a flash of light. Ashley demorphed and collapsed to her knees, gasping for air. Billy crawled his way over to her and put his hand on her back.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… just exhausted… never… fought so hard before… in my life…" Ashley continued to pant very hard, drawing each breathe quickly. Billy's communicator started to go off.

"This is Billy, over."

"Billy, its Tommy."

"Go ahead."

"I'm on my way to help you, meet me 200 feet west of your current location."

"Alright meet you there."

Billy had a puzzled look on his face after lowering his wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"Something seemed off. Why would Tommy tell us to meet him farther away from his house?"

"You're right, that does seem odd. Maybe he doesn't want them to know where his secret base is."

"Maybe, but I still have a feeling something is wrong."

**Reefside: Industrial District**

Dragonzord was using its drill tail to tear apart buildings. The Q-Rex and Max Solarzord had arrived in the area and were immediately under fire from the Dragonzord's finger rockets.

"That thing isn't wasting anytime." Eric said into his morpher.

"Then we shouldn't either. Max Solarzord Blaster!"

The zord raised its dual-barrelled weapon at the Dragonzord.

"Ready. Fire!"

Lasers erupted from the blaster. The lights on the Dragonzord's chest started to blink and it turned around. It raised its tail and spun the drill at its tip. The Max Solarzord's laser fire made contact with the drill, but was diverted in all directions. Some had rebounded back to Ryan.

"Damn! I'm hit!"

The Max Solarzord toppled to the ground. Dragonzord was closing in, firing its rockets at the downed zord with each step.

"Hey Eric, you mind not just sitting around and maybe help me!"

"The Q-Rex is acting weird. It's not responding!"

The Dragonzord stopped firing on the Max Solarzord and turned itself around. Its drill began to spin and dived toward Ryan.

"I'm bailing out!"

Ryan barely managed to jump out of the zord as the drill shredded the cockpit he was in only moments ago. Ryan hit the ground hard, but turned to look back at his zord. The Dragonzord's drill continued to tear up the inside of the cockpit. Small explosions erupted along the outside of the zord.

"No! Not again! Eric, please say you got your zord under control!"

"Got it! Q-Rex, Engage!"

The Q-Rex roared and ran toward the Dragonzord. Dragonzord turned around and did the same. Both zords collided with each other, sending out many sparks. The battle looked like two animals fighting each other. Both were slashing with their hands and trying to bite each other. Dragonzord used its drill again.

"Not this time! Q-Rex Lasers!"

The massive cannons on the zord's back fired at the Dragonzord point blank. A large explosion and electrical discharges came off the Dragonzord. Its tail had been caught in the attack and was damaged slightly, blackened and smoking.

"Now to finish this relic off. Q-Rex, Megazord Mode!"

The Q-Rex reconfigured into its humanoid form and was already charging its shoulder lasers.

"Lock on target. Max Blizzard!"

The lasers fired and met the Dragonzord with many explosions. Dragonzord collapsed with a thunderous boom, nearly taking Eric and Ryan off their feet.

"Alright we did it!"

"Nice job Eric!"

The Green Ranger appeared before them. Both rangers quickly drew their weapons and trained them on the evil ranger before them.

"What a useless piece of junk. I'll admit that was a well fought battle, but you haven't won. As a consolation prize you can have my worthless Dragonzord. I won't be needing it, not when I have these."

The Green Ranger spread his arms and lightning began to form in the sky. Two large bolts came to the ground and caused two large explosions. From the explosions, the Replicant Zord and Mezodon Megazord appeared.

"And best of all. I don't even need to be here to command them. I'll see you all soon Power Rangers."

Green Ranger took his leave in a flash of light. The two megazords charged the Q-Rex.

"Q-Rex lasers!"

The Q-Rex fired its massive cannons at the two, but they continued to move in.

"Increase power!"

The beams of energy grew in size and started to slow the two zords down. Many explosions came off the two as they slowly walked forward.

"Damn it! It's still not enough! Divert all power to the lasers!"

"_Warning: If all power is used in the lasers, Q-Rex will no longer be operational. Its crystal shall be depleted." _his morpher told him.

"I don't care! Divert power now!"

The Q-Rex started to glow red as more energy collected in the cannons. The lasers released were larger than the Q-Rex itself, tearing up what was left of the battlefield around them. A large explosion engulfed the two zords.

"You did it Eric!" Ryan cheered.

Ryan turned back to the battlefield to see the Q-Rex wave from side to side. It leaned more on its left and began to fall. A generator that was nearby partially broke the zord's fall, but was crushed by the colossal machine.

**Reefside: Downtown**

The Dino Thunder Rangers made it to where the Psycho Rangers were. All three looked at the teenaged rangers as they drew their weapons.

"Looks like you children mean business this time." Psycho Red said.

"We're not going to let you hurt innocent civilians!" Conner shouted to the evil rangers.

"Well then you'll have to prove it. Psycho Rangers attack!"

All three thrust their hands forward and unleashed streams of lightening at the rangers. They rolled in different directions to avoid it.

"You're mine Red Ranger!"

Psycho Red swung his sword and clashed with Conner's. Conner parried many of Psycho Red's strikes and landed a few of his own. Both went to slash diagonally and began a sword lock. Conner pushed against the Psycho Ranger, bring his face close his own.

"Face it red ranger. There is nothing you and your friends can do to stop us. You've lost."

"Looks who's talking. You've already lost a member while we've gained some."

They broke from the sword lock and continued to attack each other. Conner was mostly on the defensive, blocking and attack he could while Psycho Red relentlessly swung his sword at the Red Ranger. Again, they entered a sword lock and stared each other down.

"This getting tiring. I'm going to finish this now!"

Psycho Red elbowed Conner in the face. As Conner stepped back to recover, Psycho Red slashed at Conner's hand, making him drop his sword. He proceeded to knee Conner in the gut then grab him by the throat.

"Pitiful. The Red Space Ranger was much more of a challenge then you. Perhaps the other red rangers will be more amusing."

Psycho Red slammed Conner to the ground, still holding onto his throat. Conner gasped for air. He started to black out when he suddenly felt a surge of energy rush through him. Conner pushed the psycho ranger off of him and stood up.

"You're in for a big surprise. Super Dino Mode!"

Conner's suit grew spikes from the diamond pattern gave him energy to stand steadily. Conner ran at Psycho Red who proceeded to firing lightening at him. The lightening made contact, but didn't seem to faze the red ranger. Psycho Red ran toward Conner and swung at him with his sword. The blow caused a large amount of sparks to come off his suit, but Conner wasn't slowed down and slashed at Psycho Red with the spikes that were on his suit.

Meanwhile, Ethan was facing off with Psycho Blue. Ethan was using his Tricera Shield to block Psycho Blue's axe. Psycho Blue was swinging his axe wildly, attempting a few times to decapitate the Blue Ranger.

"Blue Ranger, you will fall to my axe!" Psycho Blue said as he swung his axe at Ethan's head again. Ethan blocked it and forced the psycho ranger back.

"Not if my shield can help it." Ethan said as he charged toward the psycho ranger, extending the tip of his shield to make it an offensive weapon as well as defensive.

Not far away, Trent and Kira were fighting Psycho Black. Trent used his Drago sword while Kira used her Ptera Grips. Psycho Black swung his lance at the two, but was blocked by their weapons. Trent jumped forward and hit the lance out of Psycho Black's hands.

"Kira, now!"

"Right," Kira drew her Thundermax Blaster and aimed at Psycho Black. "Thundermax Blaster, fire!" Laser erupted from the end of the barrel and contacted the psycho ranger, dropping him to one knee.

"You're mine now!" Trent ran at the psycho ranger. He moved faster than normal and appeared to be a streak of white lines. Trent went past Psycho Black and stopped, his sword raised as though he'd finished a strike. Psycho Black stood back up, panting heavily.

"Looks like you missed White Ranger."

"Think again." Trent flicked his wrist and Psycho Black was engulfed in a shower of sparks coming from his body until he exploded.

**Reefside: Outskirts**

Tommy, Jason and Wes were racing through the woods.

"Hayley, how far are we from Billy?" Tommy said into his morpher.

"_About 200 feet up ahead. You're almost… wait, I' m getting a reading…"_

"What is it?"

"_I don't know, but something powerful is heading your way."_

Tommy and the others stopped dead in their tracks. They looked in different directions to find what was coming toward them. From behind a tree, a large armoured person appeared, sword in hand.

"Zeltrax!"

"Yes, it is I."

"Impossible, I thought you were destroyed."

"All part of my plan to keep you from being prepared to face me. I shall now have my revenge Black Ranger."

"Not now. Not at a time like this."

Zeltrax brought his sword up and ran at the group of rangers.

"Brachio Staff!"

"Power Sword!"

"Chrono Sabers!"

The three rangers ran to meet the charging Zeltrax. Zeltrax swung his sword at Tommy, while dodging attacks from Wes and Jason. Tommy jumped away from the action.

"Guys, I'll go on ahead and find Billy. Take care of Zeltrax."

"Right!" Wes and Jason said in unison.

"No, you will not escape me Tommy Oliver!"

"You wanna bet?" Wes said. "Chrono Blaster!" Wes pulled his sidearm out of his holster and fired on Zeltrax. Zeltrax swung his sword to deflect the shots and returned fire by sending electricity through his sword to Wes. He jumped out of the way while Jason ran from behind Zeltrax and struck his back with his sword. Zeltrax stumbled forward and jabbed his sword in the ground to steady himself.

"How'd you like that?"

"Enough off this! I'll be back later rangers. Tell Dr. Oliver that he hasn't seen the last of me!" Zeltrax faded in a flash of light.

**Reefside: Downtown**

Conner and Ethan had beat back Psychos Red and Blue. Trent and Kira join the two others and face down the two remaining psycho rangers.

"How? How could possible beat us?" Psycho Red shouted.

"It because we're the Power Rangers!" Conner shouted back.

"When evil rears its ugly head…" Ethan said.

"The Power Rangers will always defeat them!" Kira finished.

"As you can see, we're keeping with that tradition!" Trent shouted.

"This isn't over! We'll meet again!" Psycho Red proclaimed. Both Psycho Rangers disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well that takes care of them." Conner said in relief.

"I know. I didn't think I could last that much longer." Ethan replied.

Conner reached up for his morpher.

"Hayley, do you read? We took care of the Psychos for now. Black is done for, but Red and Blue got away."

"_Good job guys."_

**Reefside: Industrial District**

Eric and Ryan were demorphed and sitting near the powerless Q-Rex.

"Well I sure hope our zords can get fixed in time." Ryan said.

"Hopefully, least I don't have as much as a repair job as you." Eric joked.

"Funny."

The ground began to shake. Eric and Ryan shot up to their feet and began to look around. Out of the ground the Replicant Zord and Mezodon Megazord appeared unharmed.

"What?"

"No way!"

Both zords began to slash at the two rangers. Eric and Ryan had only seconds to dodge each attack.

"Hayley, we got a big problem here!" Eric said into his morpher.

"_I can see that. You guys need to get out of there asap. We have no more zord back up. You guys were it."_

"No complaints there. Let's go Ryan!"

Both rangers ran as fast as they could to avoid the attacks coming from the zords. Ryan and Eric drew their blasters and fired on the zords as they ran to try and slow them down. The blasts practically bounced off the zords without doing any damage. As they were running, Ryan saw something fly toward the zords in the distance. It hit the two and knocked them over. They turned and saw another megazord standing before them. It had an alligator for the torso and legs, wolf for one arm and a shark for the other. Its head had a mostly covered face wearing a wolf's head like a hat. It wielded a large staff comprised of a alligator and shark tail.

"What is that thing?"

"Predazord, Revolver Phantom!" the pilot of the megazord commanded. It used the alligator tail as a drill and jabbed it at the Replicant Zord. "Gator Staff!" The megazord took up its weapon and charged the two zords. It swung each end at the two, making devastating blows. Sparks flew from each hit the two zords took. The Replicant Zord its blade at the Predazord, but was blocked by its staff.

"Let's finish this!" the alligator head rose from the torso and faced outward, mouth opened. "Beast Hurricane!" A large burst of energy erupted from the alligator's mouth and flew toward the two zords. It made contact and both zords dropped within seconds. After a few seconds the zords disappeared as fast as they appeared. The Predazord disassembled into its components and disappeared as well, but the pilot dropped down in front of them. Ryan and Eric looked him over. He was defiantly a power ranger. His suit was mostly silver with traces of navy blue and what looked to be a gold sash separated into six parts. His helmet was designed after a wolf, as was a small emblem on his chest near his heart.

"Merrick? Is that you?" Eric asked.

The ranger demorphed to reveal a man who looked to be in his late twenties.

"Yes, it's me Eric. The Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger."

**Author's Notes:**** Another chapter complete. Merrick has been added to the team and Psycho Black has been lost. Things don't look too good for Mesogog right about now. ****Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be. If anyone has ideas on what rangers I should bring back other than the ones I have established, it would be appreciated. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon**

**Blaze ocean dragon**

**redandyellow**

**fallingstar22**


	16. Plot Thickens

**Author's Notes: ****Here we go again. This one is more character driven then action driven. Figured the fighting could be put on hold for a little while. Again I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you to everyone for liking my story and giving me ideas.**

_**Chapter 16: Plot Thickens**_

**Reefside: Outskirts**

Ashley and Billy moved into a small clearing; Ashley lowering Billy off her shoulder and onto the ground. They looked around, but saw no one in sight.

"Where's Tommy?" Ashley asked.

"He should be here."

"I'm here Billy." A voice came from the other side of the clearing.

"Tommy? Is that you?"

A person stepped out from where the voice originated. Billy's eyes widen while Ashley had a confused stare.

"Well you're technically right." Said the voice.

"Is that….?"

"The Green Ranger." Billy finished.

"You have to be careful who you talk to nowadays." Green Ranger said as he walked toward the two. "Well enough of the formalities. I'm here to get you Blue Ranger."

"Not if I can help it! Let's Rock…"

Ashley was cut off by energy released by the Green Ranger's weapon. Ashley dropped to a knee, but immediately kicked down by the Green Ranger. She rolled from his attack and got back to her feet, adopting a defensive stance.

"Really? You're going to try and fight me? Alright fine. I could use a little amusement."

Green Ranger ran at Ashley and threw a punch. Ashley blocked it and countered with a sweep to the leg. Green Ranger jumped over her and got Ashley into a full nelson. She struggled to break free. As she break the Green Ranger's grip, he put her into a headlock and proceeded to choke her. Ashley fought him off as hard as she could, but the event s earlier that day had weakened her severely. Things started to go black. Ashley knew she was losing consciousness, but fought it. Green Ranger tightened his grip on Ashley.

"Yes, that's it. Don't fight it. Accept it."

Ashley couldn't fight it any longer. She blacked out completely and fell limp. Green Ranger threw her to the ground.

"Good. She won't bother us for now."

Green Ranger walked over to Billy.

"You're coming with me, Blue Ranger."

**Reefside: Industrial District**

Eric and Ryan stood facing Merrick. They were relaxed, even after the tough battle they'd just fought.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked his one-time comrade.

"I go where the wind tells me. And the wind lead me here." Merrick answered.

"So in other words you knew we were having our asses handed to us."

"I wouldn't put it that way, but pretty much."

"Anyways, thanks for showing up when you did." Ryan said outstretching his hand toward Merrick.

"Not a problem." Merrick said as he accepted Ryan hand shake. "Rangers always help each other."

"Speaking of which, we need your help." Eric said.

"What is it?"

"Well looks like some guy is messing around with my old team's stuff from the future."

"He used it to bring a few evil rangers from the past to our time to cause chaos."

"They've got their own megazord and one of the Dino Thunder Ranger team's megazords."

"A few of us are here to help them out, but currently we have no zords to used."

"But now that you're here, I think the Predazord could be a major help."

Merrick stood there staring at the two, taking all the information in.

"Well? What do you say?" Eric asked.

"I'll help you."

Eric and Ryan smiled.

"Great, thanks man."

**Reefside: Outskirts**

Tommy was racing through the trees as fast as he could. His communicator started beeping.

"Go ahead." Tommy said as he continued to run.

"_It's Hayley. I've been tracking Billy and one of the Space Rangers since he showed up, but…"_

"But what?"

"_I lost Billy's signal and the Space Ranger's signal hasn't moved in a while. Something's wrong."_

"Thanks Hayley. I'll be there soon."

Tommy ran with more determination. He knew something was wrong and knew he had to get there soon.

"_Wish I had Conner's Power, then I'd be there in no time."_

He ran for what seemed like an eternity when he finally reached the clearing.

"Alright Hayley I'm here."

"_The Space Ranger should be somewhere nearby."_

Tommy surveyed the area and noticed a person lying nearby. He ran over and found a young women dressed in a gray uniform lying unconscious.

"Ashley? Ashley, wake up! Wake up!" Tommy said as he shook her. Ashley wouldn't wake up however. "Hayley, I found the Space Ranger. It's Ashley. She's unconscious. I'm bringing her back to the lab."

"_Alright, I'll be ready for you. Any sign of Billy?"_

"No."

"_I'm sorry Tommy."_

"We'll find him."

**Mesogog's Lab**

Mesogog was in a fury. The three remaining Psycho Rangers stood nearby.

"Another one has been destroyed! You psycho rangers aren't as powerful as I once thought!"

"It's not our fault! The rangers are getting smart!" Psycho Red said.

"Then get smarter than them!" Mesogog said back. "If one more of you is lost then I'll destroy the last two of you myself!"

"You can't do that!" Psycho Red shouted.

Mesogog turned to Psycho Red and ran close to him, his face an inch away from Psycho Red's.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do!"

Psycho Red backed away from Mesogog toward the other Psycho Rangers.

"Leave me." Mesogog told them calmly.

The Psycho Rangers left the room while Elsa entered.

"Master."

"What is it Elsa?"

"Power to the portal has reached the half way mark. The psychos are performing at a higher level than I expected."

"How much longer will it take to fully power the portal?"

"Only three more battles with the rangers. Two if they use their spiked form and one if the Red Ranger uses his Battlizer."

"Excellent. What of the Green Ranger? Have you been keeping track of him?"

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

"He disappears every now and then. I can never track him when he does it."

"Try harder. We must know what he is up to. It looks like you were right about him Elsa. We cannot trust a ranger."

**Unknown Location**

Billy awoke in a dark room. He started to stand and realized he had no trouble standing. His ankle surprisingly was healed. He looked around, but nothing else was in the room, at least nothing he could see.

"Hello. Anyone there? Hello!"

Billy continued to look around.

"Hello Billy."

Billy turned around and was faced by the Green Ranger. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to help me."

"Why would I help you?"

"If you don't help me, then you can say good bye to your precious friends. I can do worse then what I did to the other ranger."

Billy stepped back. He considered fighting his way out, but he was powerless and out of practice plus the Green Ranger had already taken down an active ranger.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fix these."

The Green Ranger pointed to his right. Large flood lights sprang to life, illuminating the area. Billy could now see the area more clearly. The room he was in was full of rubble and wreckage. Judging by the debris, Billy suspected it used to be a hanger of some sort. Billy then looked at what the Green Ranger was pointing at.

"You found those!" Billy said as his eyes widened.

"Yes and now you're going to make them operational and under my control."

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Hayley was busy at the monitors, trying desperately to locate Billy's signal. She expanded the search beyond Reefside's city limits.

"Where could he be?" she said to herself. She expanded the search radius to Silver Hills. "Well that's where all these events started. Might as well try."

Tommy came into the lab through the vehicle bay. He dismounted his ATV and picked the unconscious Ashley up toward the small bed that was previously made up for Trent.

"Hayley, could you give me a hand."

Hayley walked away from the computer and helped lower Ashley onto the bed.

"Is she alright?"

"I think so. She's just out cold. Whatever it was that got Billy, did quite a number on her."

Tommy demorphed back to his civilian form and took a seat nearby. He was panting heavily.

"The question is are you okay?" Hayley asked.

"I'll be fine. Just exhausted from the constant battles these past few days."

"Well you should probably get some rest soon or you're going to burn yourself out."

Before Tommy could reply, his communicator started beeping.

"Go ahead."

"_Tommy its Jason. Is everything fine? Did you find Billy?" _

Tommy hesitated. He knew he had to tell Jason, but wasn't sure how he'd react to one of his oldest friends being missing.

"I'm sorry Jason. He wasn't there. Someone has taken him."

"_Damn it!"_

"It's alright Jason. We'll find him. Head back to the lab and we'll debrief."

"_Alright. Me and Wes are on the way."_

Tommy lowered his communicator and turned back to Hayley.

"So how's the search going?"

"Well…"

"Not good huh?"

"I'm sorry Tommy, but so far there is no trace of Billy. I'm expanding the search, but the farther I make it go, the longer it will take to scan the area."

Tommy lowered his head. Hayley moved closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Don't worry, we'll find him. It's not like it's the first time a ranger has been kidnapped."

Tommy gave a little laugh and looked up.

"Are you trying to say I'm old?"

"What? No. What would give you that idea?"

"Maybe the fact I've been on three other teams and have dealt with rangers being kidnapped before."

"Well… I… Okay. You're old. Deal with it. But think of it this way. With age comes experience, so I'm sure you'll figure something out with all your experience."

Tommy laughed a little. He knew Hayley was right. She always was. Maybe that's why she was the brains behind everything the Dino Rangers have.

"Thanks Hayley."

"Not a problem. Now, back to business."

**Reefside: Downtown**

Trent, Conner, Ethan and Kira were demorphed and walked away from where they had finished Psycho Black. They tried to make themselves look inconspicuous, dodging civilians and clean-up crews.

"Well that was… not as hard as I thought it would be." Ethan said.

"I know, me and Kira easily took down that Psycho Ranger." Trent said.

"Speak for yourselves. I had a tough time with the red one. Would have been a goner if not for Super Dino Mode." Conner complained.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be so cocky during a battle." Kira quipped.

"Me cocky? Please, why would the Red Ranger be cocky?"

"You just answered that question yourself."

All the teens expect Conner laughed. Conner stopped walking and stood confused.

"What? I don't get it?"

**Mesogog's Island**

Mesogog was still talking with Elsa about the Green Ranger. As they spoke, Mesogog was overlooking his time portal.

"There must be something we can do to keep the Green Ranger in check."

"Perhaps we could send him back to his time and deal with the rangers using the remaining Psycho Rangers."

"No. The portal still does not have enough power to send an individual through time. But that does give me an idea on who to bring forth next and I no longer need a life signature for it."

"It is good that portal has enough power to do that."

Mesogog nodded in agreement and looked back at his portal.

"Thanks to those rangers, I can now summon who I please. And I have a group already picked out."

**Unknown Location**

Billy was busy looking over and fixing what the Green Ranger wanted. He was not sure where to start and just fixed what looked to be broken.

"_How did he find these? Better question is how did he move them?"_ Billy thought to himself.

Nearby in a different room, Green Ranger looked over Billy. He slowly paced back and forth, keeping his gaze on Billy through an old monitor. The room he was in was as bad as the other, littered with rubble and debris. Old support beams had fallen through the ceiling and were now braced against the floor.

"_I'm surprised this place is still standing."_ The Green Ranger thought. _"Even some of the old viewing screens work. Looks like that explosion I was told about didn't completely cripple this place."_

Billy was lifting off a panel when something caught his eye. He put the panel down and walked toward something on the wall. As Billy got closer he could make out the details a little more. It was an old sign bolted nest to a door, which was sealed off by large piles of debris. He saw what looked to be lettering on the sign. Most of it was covered by dirt and dust. 

**-e- -o- -a-g- -y**

Billy went to wipe away some of the dust when a voice boomed through the area.

"_Don't think of even touching that sign or else you won't live long enough to find out what it says!"_

Billy backed his hand away and stepped back.

"_Why won't he let me know where I am? It's not like I can contact Tommy." _He thought.

Billy thought about it for a moment, but decided to not worry about it just yet and went back to work.

**Reefside: Outside Tommy's House**

Wes and Jason had arrived in front of Tommy's house. They stopped by Wes and Eric's truck to take a quick breather.

"Forgot being a ranger takes a lot out of you." Wes said, leaning against his truck.

"At least you're semi-active. I haven't been a full-time ranger for eight years." Jason said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, you old timers need to keep up." Wes joked.

"It may be old school, but it gets the job done. Anyways Tommy wants to speak with us inside."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second."

Jason walked into Tommy's house while Wes went to the back of his truck. He opened it and reached for a small briefcase. Opening it, Wes grabbed what looked to be two small antennas. He set them up and instantly a small screen appeared between them. After a few seconds, a video feed came through. On the screen was a man wearing a white jumpsuit. His hair was green and he had a small gem in his forehead.

"Wes? Hey, how's it going?" the young man said enthusiastically.

"Things could be better Trip, but I've got a problem."

"Does it have something to do with time portal?" Trip, the Green Time Force Ranger, answered in a more serious tone.

"It does. Maybe you could fill in some blanks for me."

"Alright. Time Force has been noticing some deviations in the time line."

"What kind of deviations?"

"Well since people are being pulled from the past into the future, events in the past have been proceeding much differently than how they should be."

"Okay, but how come we haven't noticed these changes?"

"From what we can gather, the time portal being used is very unstable. With each person brought through it a new variation of history is formed."

"In other words?"

"An alternate reality."

Wes froze for a minute, processing what Trip had told him.

"So you mean there is a world where no evil green ranger existed?"

"And a world with no Psycho Rangers. We've done experiments to see if we could visit these realities. We succeeded and saw how different these worlds are from our own."

"How different are they?"

"Well the one without the Psycho Rangers is pretty much the same expect for the first Pink Galaxy Ranger never being killed."

"And the one without the Green Ranger?"

Trip didn't speak. He tried to avoid not talking about it.

"Trip? What about the other reality?"

"We… don't really know…"

"What do you mean?" Wes started to become nervous.

"Everyone we've sent there… never came back."

"What do you mean never came back?"

"Two separate teams were sent to the reality. The first one was a research team, to document and examine the world. We lost contact with them two hours in. The second was a search and rescue team to try and find out what happened. They found the other team… there were no survivors. As they were about to head back they came under fire from something. We couldn't see what was going on, but from what we heard over the comms, it didn't sound good. Captain Logan shut down the portal to that world to stop whatever was on the other side from coming here."

Wes was horrified and saddend to hear that.

"I'm sorry Trip."

"Thanks Wes, but you have to stop whoever is using that time portal."

"We're working on it. I've got to go now Trip, I'll try to contact you soon."

"Alright Wes, see you around."

"And Trip…"

"Yeah."

"Tell Jen…" Wes was starting to break down. It hurt him to bring up Jen, especially after she went back to the year 3001 a second time. "…tell her I miss her. Can you do that for me?"

Trip could see Wes was barely holding it together and gave a firm nod.

"No problem."

The video feed cut off and the screen disappeared. Wes slammed his fist onto the back of truck. He missed Jen and felt horrible since they couldn't be together. Wes shed a small tear before regaining his composure. He packed up the communication device and headed for the lab.

**Author's Notes:**** Another chapter down. Some of your questions have been answered and now you probably have a few more. The answers to those questions will be revealed…. when the time comes so be patient. ****Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be. If anyone has ideas on what rangers I should bring back other than the ones I have established, it would be appreciated. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon**

**Blaze ocean dragon**

**redandyellow**

**fallingstar22**

**NixC224**


	17. White Dream, Red Nightmare

**Author's Notes: ****Here we go again. This one is more character driven then action driven until the end. Let me know if the fights are overwhelming the other aspects of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you to everyone for liking my story and giving me ideas.**

_**Chapter 17: White Dream, Red Nightmare**_

**Reefside: Tommy's House**

Everyone was gathered in the lab. Wes and Eric stood together with Ryan in a chair nearby. Trent and Kira were next to each other; Trent wrapping his arm around her waist. Conner and Ethan stood side by side. Merrick stood alone, almost separate from the others. Tommy stood with Hayley and Jason near the computer monitors. Ashley was still lying unconscious and didn't make a noise.

"Can we get this done and over with sometime soon? I kinda want to get some more practice in before the game tomorrow." Conner said impatiently.

"Conner!" Kira shouted.

"What… it's a big game."

Hayley got up from the chair and faced the assembled rangers.

"Alright if everyone is ready and done being stupid, we can begin."

Tommy stepped forward and spoke first.

"Thanks to the Green Ranger, both the Max Solarzord and Q-Rex are inoperable and need repair. How long do you guys think it'll take till they're ready?"

"The Max Solarzord is going to be out for a while. That Dragonzord really did a number on the cockpit." Ryan told them.

"The Q-Rex should be fine. Wes' father has got extra crystals in storage at his company's warehouse. Two days at the most." Eric answered.

"Until then, Merrick and the Predazord will have to deal with any big problems."

Merrick nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of zords," Hayley interrupted. "I've managed to get the Dino Stegazord back online and have placed the discarded Dragonzord in the Brachiozord for storage."

"What about the Thundersaurus?" Ethan asked.

"Still not getting anywhere with it. I need another expert to look it over, but until then, there is no way the Thundersaurus will come online."

The three core Dino Thunder Rangers lowered their heads in disappointment.

"Don't worry guys. If she got the Dino Stegazord working, I'm sure she'll find a way to get yours working." Trent said, trying to cheer them up.

"Moving on. Now with only three Psycho Rangers left, Mesogog's forces will be much weaker. But we still have to watch out for the Green Ranger."

Trent became tense hearing any mention of the Green Ranger. He clenched his teeth and formed a tight fist. Kira looked at him and knew he felt uncomfortable, but didn't know what to do.

"You want to talk later?" She asked quietly.

Trent stayed focused on the debriefing, but answered with a simple nod.

"Currently, the scanners are being used to find any trace of Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger, who's gone missing. We're hoping once Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Space Ranger, regains consciousness, we'll have a better idea who's taken him."

"Now, does anybody have something to add?" Tommy asked.

"I do." Wes said, stepping forward. "I've contacted Time Force and from them I've learned that Mesogog's Time Portal is having worse effects then we know of."

"Such as?" Jason asked.

"Every time he takes something from time, a new universe is created."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait, a parallel universe is created every time he takes something? That's so cool!" Ethan said enthusiastically

Everyone shot glares at Ethan.

"This is no joke kid, people have died!" Wes shouted.

Ethan backed away apologizing while everyone else turned to Wes in shock.

"What do you mean people have died?" Kira asked.

Wes took a moment to steady himself before telling them.

"Time Force managed to travel to the worlds. The first was fine, nothing too different. The second…"

Everyone held their breathe.

"Has gotten everyone sent there killed. Two teams sent in. None came back. They don't even have a description of the world. Time Force locked down the portal to that world. This means we need to stop him before he makes any more universes that could potentially be worse than that one."

"Do you think he knows?" Jason asked.

"Probably not, but if he doesn't now, he will soon."

"Then we'll have to act fast." Tommy interrupted. "We need to first take down his main defence which would be the Psycho Rangers and Green Ranger. Next we'll have to access a portal to Mesogog's Lab and keep it open for as long as we need. Mesogog will need to be distracted long enough for us to get in and blow the portal. Afterward, we'll set the island to blow and leave as fast as possible. If it all works out then we'll no longer have to worry about Mesogog."

"What if it doesn't work?" Trent asked.

"Then we'll have one angry reptile on our hands."

"So… is everyone in?" Tommy asked. He looked around the room at all the rangers. As he looked at each the nodded in agreement until he got to Trent.

"Trent?"

"I don't know Dr. O. I just have a bad feeling about all this."

"Alright. If you change your mind, let us know."

Trent nodded as Tommy turned back to the others.

"As for everyone else, take this time to relax and recover. If I know Mesogog, he's going to have something big planned for tomorrow that'll make this day seem like a cake walk."

Eric and Wes were the first to leave, heading back to their motel. Ryan followed closely behind since he was at the same motel. Ethan and Conner walked up the stairs a few minutes later. As Merrick went to talk with Tommy, Hayley and Jason, Kira and Trent went up the stairs and took their leave.

**Reefside: Tommy's House – Upstairs**

Kira and Trent walked over to the couch and sat down. Kira looked at Trent with a small frown on her face.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Come on Trent, don't play dumb!" Kira yelled. "Why aren't you sure about stopping Mesogog? This should be a no brainer. It's kinda why everyone became a power ranger."

"Maybe you guys and Dr. O, but I was just an accident. An accident that is just now feeling the full effects."

"Trent, what are you talking about?"

"I've been having visions each night."

"And?"

"They're just like the ones I had when I first got the White Dino Gem. Showing me what I would do in the future. But these ones… they show everyone else on the team…" Trent paused. Kira looked at him more worried than before.

"Trent, what happens to us?"

"Everyone gets struck down by the Green Ranger. I just stand there unable to do anything."

Trent looked to the floor. Kira put her arm around him.

"You don't know that it will happen for sure. We could change it, especially now that we know what could happen."

"You can't change it! Don't you think I would have tried back when I first got it!" Trent yelled.

Kira's eyes widened and she sat up straight. Trent, realizing what he had just done quickly turned to apologize.

"Kira I'm…" Trent was interrupted by Kira kissing him. Trent closed his eyes and brought Kira closer to him. They held it for what seemed like an eternity for Trent. As they parted their lips, they continued to hold each other close.

"You don't have to apologize." Kira said softly. "I know you're under a lot of pressure, but you don't have to apologize."

**Reefside: Tommy's House – Lab**

Hayley was leaning over Ashley, taking her pulse and checking her over again. Tommy and Jason were nearby with Merrick still speaking with them.

"So, that's how I got here." Merrick had finished explaining.

"You came here following the wind?" Jason asked, confused.

"Yes. The wind determines where I go." Merrick answered.

"Well… I've heard stranger."

"Anyway, thanks for coming Merrick, you really came at the right time." Tommy said, extending his hand.

"Like I told Eric and Ryan, no problem." Merrick answered, accepting Tommy's hand and shaking it.

Tommy turned to Hayley and Ashley.

"How's she doing?"

Hayley stood up and faced Tommy.

"Well based on my limited medical knowledge, I think she'll be fine. She just needs some rest."

"Good to hear."

Hayley walked back over to the monitors to check a scan in progress. As she sat down, the monitors made a loud beep.

"Nothing. He's not in Mariner Bay either."

"Any good news Hayley?" Tommy asked.

"Not yet. He's not here in Reefside, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove and now Mariner Bay."

"Continue to expand the search. We have to find him."

"Alright, search now expanding out toward Blue Bay Harbour. It'll take a few hours to scan the whole area."

Tommy nodded. He walked over to Jason.

"Jase, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, whatever you want bro."

**Reefside: Park**

While everyone else had gone home to relax, Conner was alone in the park training. He threw punches and kicks at invisible enemies. He kept going, trying to reduce his reaction time, without needing to use his gem's power. As he threw the last punch, he grabbed a branch off the ground and swung it like his Tyranno Rod. After a few swings, he slammed it to the ground, snapping it in half. Conner stayed in the same position, breathing heavily.

"What's with all the hard work kid?" a voice said.

Conner turned to see Jason standing behind him.

"Oh. Hey."

"Seriously, what are you doing? I thought Tommy said we should be resting."

"Well… to be honest, I don't think I'm the Red Ranger I should be. I mean look at you and Dr. O. Both of you were Red Rangers and leaders of your teams. You're fearless, smart, strong and can get through any situation."

Jason looked at the rookie Red Ranger and laughed.

"That may be true kid, but we weren't always like that. Me and Tommy are strong because we dedicated a lot of our lives to martial arts. We're fearless, for the most part, cause of our experience dealing with monsters on a regular basis. We haven't always gotten through everything… I failed to help Tommy keep his Green Ranger Powers back in the day and haven't forgotten. And as for smart, would you believe Doctor Tommy Oliver was the most forgetful person during school. I'm surprised he got a doctorate and a teaching degree."

Conner laughed a bit. His teacher and mentor forgetful.

"Kinda sounds like me."

"Yeah. If you really look at it, most Red Rangers are the same with only a few differences between them."

"The difference between you and Dr. O?"

"I haven't been every colour of the rainbow." Jason said as he laughed. Conner couldn't help, but laugh. If there was one thing Jason was good at, besides fighting monsters, was his natural sense of humour. "Alright kid. Let's do this."

"Do what?"

"You want to train and be strong? Then you'll do much better against a real opponent."

"You serious?"

"Does this show I'm serious?" Jason pulled his morpher out. "It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!" Jason became the original Red Ranger once again. His Tyrannosaurus helmet still prominent along with the white diamond pattern across the chest. "Ready kid?"

Conner smirked. "You know it." He raised his arm and his bracelet transformed into his morpher. "Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Conner reappeared as the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, his suit mirroring Jason's with his Tyrannosaurus helmet and white diamond pattern across the limbs.

"If you're going to fight against a Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, you might as well train with one."

Jason ran toward Conner and jumped to perform a flying kick. Conner rolled out of the way and threw a roadhouse kick in Jason's direction. Jason ducked to avoid the kick. Both Red Rangers began to throw punches at each other. Jason punches were slower than Conner's, but packed a heavier impact. Conner's were faster, but weaker. Every hit Jason managed to land sent Conner reeling. One punch to Conner's chest sent him back onto one knee.

"You hit pretty hard for an old timer." Conner joked. He drew his Thundermax Saber and stood up. "But this is how we do it now."

Jason gave a small laugh. "Big mistake." Jason summoned his Power Sword and charged Conner. Conner swung his sword at the charging Jason. The Power Sword blocked the Thundermax Saber. Jason's swings were like his punches, slow and few, but had a lot of power behind them. Conner slashed at Jason with many fast swings of his sword. Most of them were blocked by Jason's sword, but a few broke through his defence. Jason took some hits across the chest from Conner's sword. He was sent back and rolled across the ground.

"I got to admit," Jason said as he came to his feet. "You're pretty good."

"So are you. Even if you are out of practice."

"Mind if I join in?" a voice said.

Jason and Conner turned to see Wes walking toward them.

"What are you doing here Wes? I thought you went back to your motel?" Jason asked.

"I was, but Tommy gave me a call and I just couldn't keep away from an all red ranger training session. Especially now that you guys pulled the swords out. So would you mind if I joined in on the fun?"

"The more the merrier. I could use the practice." Conner answered.

Wes raised his morpher and gave a small smirk.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes reappeared as the Red Time Force Ranger, Chrono Sabers drawn. "Why don't we up the stakes a little? How's two on one sound?"

"Alright then, if you guys are going to make it harder for me then I'll make it harder for you." Conner pulled out the Shield of Triumph. "Triassic Ranger!" Conner's suit had gained gold trim and changed the diamond pattern on the limbs. Jason and Wes charged the newly transformed Conner. Conner swung his shield and a long blade sprang out from the top, making it a sword as well. Jason swung first toward Conner's chest, but was blocked by the shield. Conner pushed Jason's weapon off of his shield and swung back, striking Jason's chest. Wes attacked with a flurry of sword strikes, aiming everywhere from the head to the knees. Conner, with his extra power, was able to block the attacks from the veteran ranger.

All of a sudden, the three red rangers were ambushed by many figures. Jason recognized the gray-clad group and it had angered him to see them.

"Putties!"

The old group had menaced Jason many times in the past and didn't want any more of the past to haunt him and Tommy.

"Jason what's a putty?" Conner asked, raising his weapon into a defensive pose.

"Bad news. Rita and Zedd used them back in the day, but I guess Mesogog is using them now."

"They tough?" Wes asked.

"Hardly, but in large numbers it can be tricky."

"So let's not waste any time!" Conner shouted as he charged toward the putties. The putties danced from side to side as Conner came closer. The closest jumped to swipe at Conner, but was knocked away by the Shield of Triumph. Another ran at Conner, but was just as easily cut down with a downward slash. As Conner was focusing on the putties in front of him, one was sneaking around for a surprise attack. The putty jumped, but was struck down in mid-air by a laser blast. The putty dropped like a pound of lead. Conner quickly turned after striking down another putty to see Jason holster his Blade Blaster before returning his attention to the putties. Jason ran toward the fight, holding the Power Sword in front of him. Wes followed closely behind, cutting down a few on his way to the large group surrounding Conner.

**Mesogog's Island**

"Those putties are not very effective. Maybe that's why no one has uses them anymore." Elsa said.

"They are just a distraction. The portal is currently locating what I really wished to bring back. The putties were… an avoidable addition." Mesogog explained.

"So, what are you really going to bring back." The Green Ranger said, walking into the room.

"That is none of your business. What I do does not always concern you."

"You sure about that?"

"Don't forget your place, Power Ranger or I'll put you back in it." Mesogog threatened.

"Fine. I didn't want to know anyway."

Mesogog turned away from the Green Ranger and looked back at the time portal. The monitor hooked up to it made a beeping sound and Mesogog's eyes shut slightly as a some semblance of a grin formed on his reptilian face.

**Reefside: Park**

Conner, Wes and Jason were mopping up the last of the putties, when something struck Jason from behind. Jason rolled on the ground until he stopped himself and stood up. Conner and Wes re-joined him to face down what struck Jason.

"Commander Crayfish."

A large lobster looking monster stood in front of the three red rangers. He wielded a gray sword in his large claw and was flanked by putties wearing belts.

"Yes it is I, Commander Crayfish, come to finish what I started. Putties it's mutant time."

The five putties around him lifted the buckle off of their belts and did the same movement Jason and the other Might Morphin' Power Rangers did. The putties reappeared, but as the Mighty Morphin' Mutant Rangers.

"Not these guys again!"

The mutant rangers looked just like the original team, but had black gloves and boots and had the same belt on from before they "morphed".

"Mutants, time to form the Power Blaster."

The mutant rangers drew their versions of the original power weapons and combined them with Commander Crayfish's sword to form their power blaster.

"Fire!"

A large stream of energy erupted from the end of the multi-barrelled weapon, heading toward the red rangers.

"Look out!" Jason said as he ran in front of Wes and Conner, taking the full force of the attack. Jason was engulfed in a large explosion and was demorphed on the spot. He fell backward and breathed heavily. He tried to get up, but fell over in pain.

"Jason!" Conner shouted.

"That was a bad move you wannabes." Wes declared.

"Now to show you how it's really done. Battlizer!" Conner's morpher changed from a golden tyrannosaurus head to a triceratops-esque dinosaur. Pressing the activator made flames appear over parts of Conner's suit. Chest armour materialized from the flames, as did a weapon in each hand shaped like half of the dinosaur on his morpher.

Wes held his hand in a fist and held it across his body.

"Red Battle Warrior!" Wes lunged his hand forward and a stream of fire shot out, engulfing him in its flames. He reappeared with knight-esque armour over his suit. He reached behind him a pulled a large sword out. It was designed to look like a flame and was about as tall as Wes himself.

"Do you think that scares us?" Commander Crayfish said to the two battlized red rangers.

"It should." Conner answered.

"And it will." Wes finished.

**Author's Notes:**** Once again, a fight to be finished during the next chapter. This one really took me some time to think up. The hardest part was figuring out a title. ****Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be. If anyone has ideas on what rangers I should bring back other than the ones I have established, it would be appreciated. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon**

**Blaze ocean dragon**

**redandyellow**

**fallingstar22**

**NixC224**

**Dragon Reverb**


	18. Problems Arise

**Author's Notes: ****Here we go again. Another chapter that will surely make you think. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you to everyone for liking my story and giving me ideas. Again this one is not very action centric, but more dialogue driven. Please read the bottom author's notes before reviewing.**

_**Chapter 18: Problems Arise**_

**Unknown Location**

Billy continued to work on the Green Ranger's secret project. He'd been working non-stop since the Green Ranger kidnapped him. Billy was lifting off another panel when the mysterious sign caught his eye again.

"_e, o, a, g, y. That has to be something. If only I could get a better looked at that sign." _Billy thought.

"_What's the progress on my project Blue Ranger?"_ the Green Ranger asked through a comm device.

"Slow, but getting somewhere. They're repowered, but I still need to reattach the power distributors to the source."

"_Good. Keep it going and I might consider letting you live."_

Billy looked back at the mess of wires in front of him and started to map out where they lead.

"_Why am I even helping him? What does he plan to do once I'm finished? And why doesn't he want me to know where I am? It's not like I'll be able to escape from an island in the middle of nowhere."_

While he was in his thoughts, a small snap brought Billy's attention back to the wires. He'd accidently let two bare wires touch, giving off a small sound and a large amount of light.

"_Come on Billy, be careful you don't want to go blind now do you?" _He told himself when he finally began to formulate a plan. _"That light was fairly bright, now if I could direct more power into it then I could use it to cover my escape."_

**Reefside: Trent's House**

Trent had walked into his house after spending some time with Kira. He was a little calmer than before, but the Green Ranger and his premonitions were still on his mind. He paced through his living room thinking his premonitions over more.

"_Alright so, Kira and the others fall over morphed and don't move so they're either knocked out or…" _Trent tried to erase the thought from his head. He didn't want to think of his friends and comrades being dead, especially Kira. _"The Green Ranger stands over them laughing in victory while I stand there and do nothing. But why am I not doing anything?"_ Trent kept thinking over and over. Why didn't he do anything to stop him? Trent then remembered Kira's words.

"_We could change it, especially now that we know what could happen."_

"That's it!" Trent shouted. "I don't do anything because I don't think anything can be done!"

As Trent was walking to his front door, he suddenly fell over in pain. Trent felt like needles were being pushed into every part of his body. He held his sides while rolling in pain. As Trent began to scream, white streams of energy descended onto him. The energy rested on Trent like a fire. Suddenly the white energy entered Trent and he stopped moving. Trent lay motionless; his not even his eyes moved. He then inhaled a large amount of air as he regained consciousness. Slowly he lifted himself up, but felt different. He didn't feel the pain from early, but actually felt better than ever.

"_What was that?" _he thought. _"I really don't want to go through that again, even if it does feel good after."_ Trent shook it off and was going to worry about it later.

**Reefside: Park**

Conner and Wes were in their battlized forms and were facing off with the Mighty Morphin' Mutant Rangers. Jason was off to the side, recovering from the Power Blaster attack he took.

"Ready Conner!"

"Ready!"

Conner and Wes ran toward Commander Crayfish and the Mutants. Conner performed a flying roundhouse kick and hit the Black Mutant Ranger away. Wes used his large sword to knock the Pink and Yellow Mutant Rangers aside. Conner started to punch and kick Commander Crayfish while Wes swung his sword at the Blue and Green Mutant Rangers.

"Impressive, Power Ranger. You may actually be a challenge." Commander Crayfish said.

"Well then how do you like this!" Conner kicked Commander Crayfish in the stomach, sending him reeling backward. "Dragon Yo-Yo!" Conner combined the two weapons on his hands while engulfed them in flames. Conner then swung it around on a string of fire and bashed the commander many times.

Wes was now fending off all five Mutant Rangers on his own. They danced from side to side like normal Putties, but used the fighting styles of the ranger they were a mirror image of. The Black Mutant Ranger swung his axe at Wes, who'd was then hit from behind by the Pink Mutant Ranger's bow. The Blue and Yellow Mutant Rangers jumped at Wes and slashed with their lance and daggers. Wes was knocked to the ground and dropped his sword. The mutants had gathered and laughed.

"Is that it Red Ranger?" the Blue Mutant said.

"We didn't even break a sweat." the Yellow Mutant said.

"That really all you got?" the Pink Mutant said.

"Perhaps we should put you out of your misery." the Black Mutant said.

"Allow me to do it." the Green Mutant said. The Green Mutant walked toward the down Wes and raised his sword. "Say goodbye ranger." As it went to strike Wes, a red streak went past the two of them and knocked the mutant back. Large electrical discharges were shooting off the mutant before it finally exploded. Wes grabbed his sword and got back up to see Eric in his Mega Battle Mode.

"Thought you may have needed some help." Eric said as his armoured form turned to face the remaining mutants.

"But how?"

"Jason contacted me, said you were in a pinch so I hauled ass down here."

"Alright, now let's finish this!"

The mutants charged to two armoured figures, but were easily knocked aside. Wes charged his sword with energy and threw a mighty swing, sending the mutants flying back. Commander Crayfish followed suit and landed nearby. Conner had re-joined Wes and faced the mutants.

"Enough of this! Form the Power Blaster!" Commander Crayfish ordered.

The mutants brought their weapons together into their cannon and aimed at the three rangers in front of them.

"I'll handle this guys!" Conner said as he stepped in front of Wes and Eric. Two large cannons appeared on Conner's shoulders and began to charge.

"Fire!" the commander said. A large stream of energy shot from the barrels toward Conner.

"Battle Blast! Fire!" Conner said as two large beams of energy erupted from the ends of his cannons. The Power Blaster's attack met with Conner's was stopped dead in its tracks. Both beams were struggling with each other, trying to push past the other. Conner braced himself as much as he could to hold his ground; as were the Mutants. Suddenly, Conner's beam began to pass back the Mutants'. Conner felt someone put their hand on his shoulders and looked at his sides to see Wes and Eric giving him support and extra energy. Conner's beam grew larger and pushed the Mutants' beam back quickly. Conner's attack pushed against the Mutants' until it decimated their attack and engulfed the Mutants in the powerful attack. All five evil doers had electrical discharges over their bodies and fell to the ground with an explosion.

"Yes, we did it!" Conner said enthusiastically as he turned to face Wes and Eric, but was shocked at what he saw. Both rangers were stumbling back and powered down to their ranger form then demorphed to civilian form. They collapsed and were breathing heavily. Conner quickly demorphed and ran to his allies.

"Wes! Eric! Are you alright!"

"We're fine." Wes answered.

"I've been through worse." Eric responded.

"Why'd you guys just suddenly power down like that?" Conner asked as he scanned the two rangers. He then noticed their morphers looked different. "What's wrong with your morphers?"

Wes and Eric looked at their wrists and were dumbfounded. Their morphers had turned black and were not responding.

"I think we burned them out."

"Or just overloaded them temporarily."

Jason walked over to the three rangers, holding side, and was just as confused by the blackened morphers.

"Are you guys sure everything is alright?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to get them checked out." Wes answered.

"I'm sure Hayley can figure out what's wrong with them."

"Don't count on it kid. This stuff is a thousand years more advanced than anything in this time. The only way to get them checked out right is by someone in the future."

"What does that mean?" Conner asked.

"It means they have to leave kid." Jason answered. "They're not going to be much help with broken morphers."

"We'll be back though, just not for a while."

"And kid. Keep up the great work, you'll make an excellent Red Ranger."

**Reefside: Tommy's House - Lab**

Tommy had finished receiving Conner's message about Wes and Eric and turned back to Hayley and Merrick.

"Well looks like Wes and Eric are out of the fight." Tommy said.

"Great, so we're two rangers down." Hayley said unenthused.

"That's too bad. They were excellent warriors from what I remember." Merrick said.

Hayley walked over to the monitors and picked up her ranger phone book. She began to flip through the pages.

"What are you doing Hayley?" Tommy asked.

"Trying to figure out who could help us now that Wes and Eric can't."

"Well we know that the Space Rangers, minus Ashley, are preoccupied."

"Time Force is dealing with the side effects of the time portal, so I doubt they could send reinforcements."

"Merrick, what about the other Wild Force Rangers?" Tommy asked.

"I've tried to contact there morphers, but it seems only I was granted the power to morph again." Merrick answered.

"Well that's three teams unavailable. Actually make that four. Ninja Storm is depowered for good."

"The Galaxy Rangers are on Mirinoi and I don't think they would be able to get here."

"Who does that leave?" Merrick asked.

"Well there's the rest of Lightspeed Rescue, four original Power Rangers from Tommy's first team, four of the Zeo Rangers and one Turbo Ranger." Hayley answered.

"Not much of a list to choose from." Merrick said.

"First off, we need to know who is available from our narrowed list." Hayley said. Hayley continued to flip through the book until she reached the Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger section.

"Alright starting off we have Aisha Campbell. Second Yellow Ranger. Last known location, Africa."

"She went there when we gathered the Zeo sub-crystals and has been there ever since." Tommy recalled.

"Alright, next off Zack Taylor. First Black Ranger. Last known location Washington D.C."

"I don't think he could get here quickly and even if he could, people would find it suspicious that a world dancing champ would come to a small California city."

"Strike two. Trini Kwan. First Yellow Ranger. Last known location China."

"China? When did Trini move to China?"

"From what I was able to compile, she moved there a few years after she left for the Peace Conference. About the same time Jason came back as the Gold Ranger." Hayley answered.

"My, your friends are in many different locations." Merrick commented.

"Well we never thought we'd be called back to action again and just separated." Tommy said.

"Speaking of separation. Up next is Kimberly Ann Hart."

Tommy's eyes widened when Hayley said her name. Kimberly Ann Hart, the first Pink Ranger and his first girlfriend.

"Tommy? Is something wrong?" Hayley asked.

"Me and Kim have… history." He said. "Do you know her last location?"

Hayley skimmed through the page and pointed to the part she was looking for.

"Angel Grove, California."

Tommy was surprised to hear Kim was back in Angel Grove. _"Why would she move back there?"_

"Who's next on the list?" Tommy asked, trying to hurry the conversation away from Kimberly.

"Rocky DeSantos. Second Red Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger. Last known location Angel Grove."

"We can't call on Rocky."

"Why not?" Merrick asked.

"Seven years ago, Rocky had an accident practicing martial arts. He fell out of the ring and landed on his back, injuring his spine. He's been out of ranger duty for years and I don't know how well his back would hold up."

"Okay, that's another one down. Next is Katherine Hillard. Second Pink Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger and first Pink Turbo Ranger. Last known location Angel Grove."

Tommy was just as surprised to hear Kat was in Angel Grove as well. _"She's in Angel Grove too?"_

"Keep going Hayley."

"Adam and Tanya Park. Second Black Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger, first Green Turbo Ranger and Yellow Zeo Ranger and first Yellow Turbo Ranger. Last known location Angel Grove."

"They might be a good group to bring in. They have good experience and are still in the area."

"Who's next?" Merrick asked.

"Justin Stewart. Blue Turbo Ranger. Last known location… unknown."

"Unknown?"

"He doesn't stay in one place. He travels around in his sentient jeep helping whoever he can."

Tommy laughed a little. _"You just can't stop helping people, huh Justin?"_

"And from the information I've gathered, he's been spotted morphing."

"Morphing?" Tommy said surprised. "I thought the Turbo Powers were gone?"

"Based off what the former Turbo Rangers, now the Space Rangers, have said it seems his morpher's power is derived from his jeep."

"Well that's interesting."

"I can't believe it." Hayley said. "Coins, a Magical Crystal, Gems I can believe, but a sentient jeep…"

"Crazier things have happened." Tommy said.

"Do we need to go through the Lightspeed Team now?" Hayley asked. "I'm getting pretty tired saying the same thing over and over."

"It's alright Hayley. We'll just ask Ryan if his team is available."

"Good," Hayley said while smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed."

**Mesogog's Island – Lab**

Mesogog was staring at the portal for what seemed to be an eternity. He rarely moved and hardly responded. When he did respond, he never broke his gaze from the portal.

"Master." Elsa said.

"Yes Elsa."

"Commander Crayfish and the Mutant Rangers have been destroyed."

"I see… was power siphoned from the battle into my portal?"

"Yes Master. A lot of energy in fact. The Ranger's used their Battlizers."

"Perfect… we are now this much closer to using the portal's full potential."

"One more thing master. It looks as though the battle has left two rangers powerless."

Mesogog turned slightly in Elsa's direction.

"Powerless you say."

"Yes, the two Time Force Rangers. I fought them earlier… they weren't much of a challenge. Now Doctor Oliver is down by two rangers, making it easier for us… I mean you to gather the remaining energy."

"Good. Tomorrow, send the Psycho Rangers to attack Reefside with a squad of Tyrannodrones and Putties."

"As you command." Elsa began to walk out of the lab.

"And Elsa…" She stopped in her tracks and turned to face Mesogog. "Inform the Green Ranger of this and send him with the Psychos."

Elsa nodded and continued out of the lab. Mesogog continued to look at his portal with a sort of obsession.

"Soon… soon I can travel through time and re-write history as I see fit."

**Reefside: Trent's House – Later that Night**

Trent was sleeping soundly in his empty house. His thoughts dwelled on Kira and the prospect of changing his visions. However, Trent started to jerk wildly in his bed, thrashing around.

"No… don't… Kira…" he said as he twisted in his bed.

**Trent's Mind**

"_Time to die rangers!" the Green Ranger said. He pulled out his Dragon Dagger and shot streams of electricity out of it toward the four Dino Thunder Rangers._

"_Not if I can help it!" Trent shouted. He jumped in front of them and blocked the attack with his Drago Sword. He then charged toward the Green Ranger swung his sword, striking the Green Ranger across the chest. "Hope you liked that, cause I got more to give you!" Trent lifted the Green Ranger up by the neck, holding him a foot off the ground, and proceeded to kick him in the side multiple times. Trent then threw the Green Ranger off to the side. "Let's finish him guys!"_

_The Dino Thunder Rangers put their weapons together and formed their team cannon._

"_Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!"_

_A Large stream of concentrated energy shot out of the front of the blaster and headed toward the stumbling Green Ranger. Just before it reached him, the Green Ranger played his dagger, encasing himself in a barrier of green energy. The attack hit the shield and split in two, impacting the ground behind him._

"_What?" Trent shouted in disbelief._

_The Green Ranger put his hands together and gathered green energy into a ball and shot it at the Dino Thunder rangers, knocking off their feet and demorphing them. Trent looked up and couldn't see the Green Ranger._

"_Where'd you go you coward!" he screamed._

"_Right here." The Green Ranger said calmly. Trent turned and his eyes widened. _

"_Kira!"_

_The Green Ranger was holding Kira with one arm around her and his dagger pointed at her throat._

"_Trent…"_

"_Don't be foolish now kid. One wrong move and your girlfriend is no more." The Green Ranger threatened. He held his weapon closer to Kira's neck._

"_Let her go!"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_I said let her go!" Trent started to get up and was still clutching his Drago Sword, despite being demorphed._

"_What did I say White Ranger? One wrong move and she's a goner."_

_Trent let off a scream of rage and ran toward the Green Ranger. Kira was thrown off to the side so the Green Ranger could block Trent's downward slash. As the two were in a sword lock, the Green Ranger punched Trent in the gut and disarmed him. He then kicked Trent back to the ground and picked up the Drago Sowrd._

"_Bad move kid." He said._

_Trent jumped to his feet and swung a punch, but hit nothing but air. He looked around to find his opponent, only to spot Kira, who'd gotten back to her feet._

"_Kira."_

"_Trent I…" Kira was cut off by a sharp pain. Trent stood in horror by what he saw. Kira looked down and saw Trent's Drago Sword… coming out of her abdomen. She looked up at Trent and let out a soundless scream. A gloved hand then grabbed her shoulder and shoved the sword further through her body. Kira fell over and landed on her side; Trent's sword still inside her._

"_I told you not to do anything stupid." The Green Ranger said. "Now your precious Yellow Ranger has paid the price." _

_The Green Ranger vanished as Trent stood in shock. He took a moment before running to Kira. He slid to his knees and held Kira's head up._

"_Kira… Kira… Speak to me."_

_Kira weakly looked up at Trent. Her skin was growing paler by the second._

"_Trent…"_

"_Kira, I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. Just stay with me." Trent said partially sobbing._

"_Trent… I… I… I'm sorry…"_

"_Sorry? For what?" he said as he fought back the tears._

"_Sorry for being such a burden…"_

"_You're not…"_

"_I don't have… much time left…"_

"_Just hold on. We'll get help!"_

_Kira slowly shook her head._

"_It's too late Trent…" Kira slowly raised her hand and held Trent's weakly. "Trent… I… I lo… I love…"_

_Kira then stopped. Her hand lost its grip and slipped out of Trent's. Her eyes slowly closed as she let off her last breathe._

"_Kira? Kkkira?" Trent stuttering. Kira felt cold and limp. "Kkkkkira!" Trent could no longer fight it. He let out a scream and started to cry. "Kira… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_

**Reefside: Trent's House**

Trent jumped awake and was breathing heavily. He was starting to and held his head, panting.

"No," Trent said. "That can't be. Kira can't…"

Trent started to sob more and held his shoulders, trying to comfort himself.

**Author's Notes:**** Well…. That last part was kinda freaky. So anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it and are ready for the next one. Maybe some questions were answered… or answers are giving you questions. Either way tell me what you thought of that. ****Please Read and Review. Your thoughts and ideas are welcomed. The more I could add to the story, the better it could be. I will no longer be adding any rangers to the cast other than a few that I have planned already as per your suggestions, the results of a poll and my own thoughts.**

**Also I'd like to take a quick poll. I'm planning on making the story in two parts with Things Long Forgotten as Part 1 and another story as Part 2. What do you guys think, should I make it two stories or keep it as one.**

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon**

**Blaze ocean dragon**

**redandyellow**

**fallingstar22**

**NixC224**

**minimoon132002**

**Ahkalia**


	19. Revelations and Escape

**Author's Notes: **** Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting long. Had a bit of difficulty with this chapter, but managed to get through it well enough. This one has a few good twists and answers the question everyone wanted to know. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you to everyone for liking my story and giving me ideas. **

_**Chapter 19: Revelations and Escape**_

**Reefside: Trent's House**

Trent was still sitting upright in his bed, sweating heavily; stains lined his face from the tears that he had shed. He had his hands on his head trying to figure everything out.

"_Why… why would that happen… is that what is going to…" _Trent shook his head as more tears began to form. _"No! I refuse to believe that's going to happen!"_ Trent was still in his own thoughts when a sound brought him back to reality. He looked down to his communicator as it beeped again.

"Go ahead" Trent said as calmly as he could.

"_Trent, its Tommy. I need you to come to the lab right away."_ Tommy said hastily.

"Something wrong Dr. O?"

"_I just need you to get here right away. I'll explain everything."_

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Trent got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser and put on a clean white shirt.

"_Why would he need me now? In the middle of the night?"_

He walked out of his room and through the hallway for the door.

"Hello Trent."

Trent snapped to attention and was surprised by the voice.

"_Dr. O?... Wait!"_

Trent spun around and stood face to face with the Green Ranger.

"You! What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"Are you kidding? That's why you came to my house in the middle of the night? How long have you been here! Wait. It was you who contacted me, not Dr. O wasn't it?"

"You're right, it was me. But I haven't come here to fight."

Trent stared at the Green Ranger uneasily, lowering his guard.

"Fine, but you better not try anything."

"Do you want me to prove I won't try anything? Fine, I'll prove it. Power Down." Green Ranger was engulfed in green tinted light and reappeared unmorphed. Trent was shocked to see the unmorphed Green Ranger. He looked like a younger Tommy with long hair and a smaller build. He was wearing a green muscle shirt and green pants. "This good enough for you."

"Sure. Now, what do you want?"

"I told you, I want to talk."

"What about?"

"About you, me, us?"

"Excuse me?"

"You felt it didn't you? The power surge right? It hurt like hell first, but then you felt refreshed, energized." Trent looked up and then down uneasily. "So, you did feel it."

"What about it?"

"That surge we felt is the power the White Ranger clone was siphoning. Now that he's gone, the Morphing Grid redistributed the power to its original source… or in this case, sources."

"How was he taking part of your power? You haven't been around up until a few days ago."

"Exactly. It means you and me are connected more than we think."

"Impossible! Your powers come from the power coin, mine come from my dino gem."

"Yes, but Mesogog had the white dino gem before anyone. My future self didn't know about it until you showed up."

"Are you saying that…"

"Mesogog used the residual energy of the green power coin to help augment and corrupt the white dino gem in the first place. In other words, my powers tie into your powers directly. As are our lives."

"What?" Trent shouted. He stared at the Green Ranger with a look of curiosity and confusion.

"The dino gem bonded to you correct?"

"Yes."

"Well thanks to Mesogog's tampering, your dino gem is mutating. Instead of just be bonded to you and giving you powers, it's bonded to your very life… same as my power coin. If one of us falls in battle, the other will fall."

Trent's eyes widen and he took a few steps back. He put his hand on a chair to steady himself.

"No. It can't…"

"It is. Now if you want to still destroy me, you'll know the price. If you destroy me…"

… I'll destroy myself."

The Green Ranger nodded and pulled his morpher out.

"It's Morphin' Time." He said quietly. He again engulfed in green tinted light and reappeared in his morphed form. "Now White Ranger, you must decide. Destroy me yourself or let the others destroy me. Either way, your end is near."

The Green Ranger then disappeared, leaving Trent alone.

"No. No. I can't believe it. I won't believe it."

Trent slammed his against the wall.

"_Nothing is going right! Wait a second!" _a thought had entered Trent's mind. _"He said my dino gem was mutating, so these visions are another mutation from the gem. And if they're like the first ones I got… either me or Kira will die."_

Trent's eyes popped out and he began to breathe heavily again.

"_In the end. Me and Kira will never be able to be together."_

Trent slumped into the chair he had held onto and stared blankly at the spot the Green Ranger previously stood.

"_Why? Why would he tell me this?"_

**Reefside: Tommy's House- Lab**

The monitors were on standby mode, with the CPU's giving off a low hum. The lights had been turned off and no one was around… expect for Ashley. She was left on the small bed while everyone else retired for the night. She was breathing softly and barely moved. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. At first she believed she was on the Megaship, but after a moment she realized she wasn't in the safety of the Andros and the others. She sprang from the bed and opened her eyes all the way. She scanned the room, looking for anything that would give her an idea of where she was.

"_Where am I? Last thing I remember was fighting some Green Ranger. Billy!"_

Ashley had remembered she was escorting Billy and looked around for him. As she stepped forward, she tripped over a chair that had been left out and knocked over a small table; making a large amount of noise.

"_Crap! Great going Ashley, now whoever is here will know you're awake."_

"Who's down there?" a voice asked.

Ashley was petrified. Even as a veteran ranger, she knew when she would be no match for something in their own domain. Footsteps began make their way down the stairs. When Ashley could begin to make a figure out, the lights were flicked on, blinding her slightly. She raised her arms up in defence and to shield her eyes from the light.

"Oh, it's you Ashley." the voice said. "How are you feeling?"

Ashley was confused as to why they would be asking that. She moved her arms a bit to try and see who was in front of her. She could partially make out the person in front of her.

"Tommy?"

"Yes, its me."

Ashley dropped her arms in relief, but put them back up immediately when she was again blinded by the light.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was in some deep dark dungeon."

"Wow really? My commander center is that creepy looking?"

Both rangers laughed over the misunderstanding. Ashley was finally able to see properly and helped Tommy pick up the table she knocked over. She sat down on the bed she'd been sleeping on while Tommy sat in the chair she'd tripped over.

"So mind filling me in on what's going on?"

"Well, Mesogog, my new team's enemy is using technology left over from the Time Force Rangers' time ship and went and made himself a portal. He's been using it to bring back all sorts of things such as the Psycho Rangers… and my first ranger power."

"That's… kinda nerve racking."

"Worse of all, thanks to the time portal, alternate worlds have been created."

"Alternate worlds?"

Tommy nodded. He got up from his chair and walked over to the monitors.

"Yes. Alternate worlds. They range from being relatively the small to total different. Time Force went to two of the known alternate worlds. First one was about the same, while the other…"

"The other…"

"Anyone they sent through hasn't come back. From what they got from a message, they were massacred."

"Oh god… Wait! What about Billy? He was with me when the Green Ranger attacked and then…"

"He's missing. We didn't know who took him, but from what you just said it looks like the Green Ranger was responsible."

"Have you guys tracked him down yet?"

"No. We've been running a scan to find him, but nothing's turned up. " Tommy looked away from Ashley and turned to his monitors.

"Are you checking the search now?"

"Yeah." The monitor beep and a message came up. "Damn, no trace of him."

"Tommy… I'm sorry."

Tommy turned back to Ashley with a small frown on his face.

"It's not your fault. Not many people can go toe to toe with the Green Ranger even at full strength. You did what you could." Tommy looked back at the monitor. "Just have to focus on finding him. Expanding the search to Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove?"

"Well now that I know it's the Green Ranger, I'll check the one place he knows best."

"Smart move."

Ashley and Tommy watched the monitor and were met with another message.

"Damn, Thirty-six hours to check the area."

"That's quite a wait."

"Well we're going to have to wait. Plus it's still very late and I need my sleep. Someone just had to wake me." Tommy said, giving Ashley a small smirk.

"Well sorry for being knocked out." Ashley joked.

"I've got another room you could stay in or would you rather use that one." He said pointing to the one she was sitting on.

"I'd rather have the extra room. Waking up in a room is better than waking up in a lab."

"Alright, just follow me."

**Unknown Location**

Billy was lying down near the Green Ranger's 'Project'. He had been up for nearly three hours after falling asleep. He keep thinking of the sign.

"_I need to know where I am. I need to see that sign." _Billy got up and was about to go to the sign when he remembered the Green Ranger. _"Wait, he said he'd kill me."_ He changed his direction toward the machine he was working on. After a few steps he tripped and hit the ground hard.

"Dammit!" Billy froze for a moment, waiting for the Green Ranger to say something. Not a sound came from the Green Ranger. "Hello? Green Ranger?" Billy was again answered with silence.

"_He's not here. This is my chance!"_

Billy ran to the sign and began to clear away the dust and dirt and began to make out the sign a little more.

**-eo -rd Hang- Bay**

"_Am I? No wow."_ Billy cleared the remainder of the dirt and stared at the sign, re-reading it to make sure he was correct. _"I am!"_

**Zeo Zord Hanger Bay**

"_I'm in the Power Chamber ruins! He brought me here! But if he knows where the hanger bay is, why isn't he having me repair the Zeo Zords? Speaking of which, where are the Zeo Zords?"_

Billy looked all around the remaining bay, trying to find any trace of the Zeo Zords. He could make out the old supports that held the Zeo Megazord, Super Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord in storage when not needed, but still no sign of the zords Billy had spent so much time and effort to create and maintain.

"_If I remember correctly, the Zeo Zord Hanger Bay was retrofitted to hold the Turbo Zords so they had to move the Zeo Zords. Now, based on my knowledge of the Power Chamber, we had only one more area to store zords and that was Pyrimidas' old bay. It's certainly big enough to hold two megazords and a battlezord." _ Billy looked for the door to the Pyrimidas Hanger Bay, only to find it blocked. _"Damn, it'll take me awhile to move all of that out of the way. Unless…?" _Billy walked over to the collapsed corridor leading to the Power Chamber and opened a hidden compartment. _"Perfect. They're still here."_ Inside were an extra Zeo Laser Pistol and Zeo Sword along with a copy of the Zeo Power Weapons and a utility belt designed after the Zeo Rangers' belts, complete with holsters for the pistol and sword. Billy grabbed the belt and through it around his waist. He reached for the pistol and holstered it along with the sword.

"Wait. I know how to clear the debris."

Billy grabbed the Zeo Power Weapons, Laser Pistol and Sword and started to put them together.

"Zeo Blaster!" Billy was armed with the combination of the weapons. It was a little difficult for Billy to carry, but he managed. He walked over to the blocked door and aimed at the debris.

"Fire!"

A large energy blast launched from the end of the cannon and impacted the debris, causing an explosion. Billy shielded his eyes from the explosion and looked back to see the way clear.

"Yes!" Billy ran down the hallway, still carrying the Zeo Blaster. After a few feet, the hallway opened up into a room as big as the Zeo Zord Hanger Bay. He looked to the side of the door and read the sign to confirm his location.

**Pyrimidas Hanger Bay**

"Perfect. Now to see what condition the zords are in."

Billy looked around the room and spotted the megazords and battlezord. There was no debris around them. Despite sitting for years, they were in pristine condition.

"I guess they took better care of them then I thought."

He brought up an old console to check their status. All three had their systems in the green.

"Great, now to get out of here. And maybe take the zords out of here." Billy hit a few more buttons on the console. The Super Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord sprang to life. "Alright, these two will act on their own and take commands from me. I'll use the Zeo Megazord."

Climbed into the Zeo Megazord and manned the controls, putting the Zeo Blaster down next to him.

"Alright, that's get out of here! Zeo Zord One Helmet! Red Battlezord! Fire!"

The Red Battlezord lifted its arms and began to fire on the old hanger doors. The Zeo Megazord, wearing the Zeo Zord One Helmet, fired on the door as well. The laser fire impacted the door and blew a large hole in them. "Yes!"

The three zords walked through the blown out door and started to walk toward Angel Grove. Billy was the last to exit, but before he did, he used the helmet's cannon to blast the roof of the bay. Large amounts of rubble and support beams fell in front of the door connecting to the Zeo Zord Hanger Bay.

**Angel Grove: Power Chamber Ruins – Zeo Zord Hanger Bay**

The Green Ranger had returned and looked around for Billy. He noticed the sign was wiped clean and a corridor was opened. He walked down the corridor to find the other end blocked. Green Ranger gathered energy between his hands and launched it at the debris in his way. The rubble and support beams flew back into the room, out of the Green Ranger's way. He causally walked into the other hanger and looked around.

"So he found the Zeo Zords. No matter, the work he did on my project will outclass those zords easily." He looked over at the hole in the hanger door. "Now time to track him down."

Green Ranger walked away from the hanger as the floor gave way. The Replicant Zord's components sprang up and roared. Both ran to through the broken hanger door, widening it even more as they smashed through it together.

**Angel Grove: Outskirts**

The two megazords and battlezord continued to walk toward Angel Grove. Billy sat in the Zeo Megazord, thinking out loud.

"Alright so I've escaped. Now what? If I get to Angel Grove what can I do? I can't just show up with three zords and ask if I can call Tommy."

As Billy was in his thoughts, the Zeo Megazord was rocked by something hitting it.

"What the hell was that?"

He turned the megazord around to face the Replicant components.

"Oh great, just what I need!"

The two zord components roared and began to combine. The T-Rex had sung its entire body around and stood up straight; its tail forming its drill arm. The Triceratops jumped into the air and formed the other arm. The Replicant's head appeared from the body and the T-Rex head on the chest roared. The drill tail came off of the arm to reveal a fist and combined with the Triceratops tail. The Triceratops head came off the other arm and revealed another fist. The combined tails were held in the right hand like a sword and the Triceratops head was held in the left hand like a shield.

"Like that's supposed to scare me? Zeo Megazord Saber! Super Zeo Zord Sabers!" The Zeo Megazord and Super Zeo Megazords wielded their swords and pointed them at the Replicant Zord. "Red Battlezord, fire!" The Red Battlezord raised its arms and fired its cannons at the Replicant. The Replicant took hit after hit from the endless barrage of laser fire. It then raised its shield and charged forward.

"Super Zeo Megazord, attack!" The megazord did as it was commanded and walked toward the charging Replicant; brandishing its twin swords. The Replicant raised its tail sword and did a downward slash. Super Zeo Megazord caught it between its crossed swords. It pushed up on the sword and swung its left sword, striking the shield. It pushed off and did a double downward slash; Replicant reeling back from the dual strike. As the Replicant was recovering the Zeo Megazord ran toward it and struck it across the chest and its back. The Replicant fell, but got up almost immediately.

"You can take quite the beating can't you? Well how about you try this on for size. Zeo Mega Battlezord!" The Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord stood back to back. The Red Battlezord extended its legs and rotated its arms backward. The cannons slide forward, hiding the fist, and the battlezord's head came off. The head twisted around to reveal a new helmet and rested over the Zeo Megazord's head. "Zeo Mega Battlezord, fire!"

The cannons light up with laser fire, bombarding the Replicant with stronger lasers. The Replicant fell once more.

"Super Zeo Megazord, finish it off!"

The Super Zeo Megazord stood in front of the Replicant and put its swords together, creating a large energy sword larger than the megazord itself. The Super Zeo Megazord dropped the large sword on top of the Replicant, causing a large explosion that engulfed the evil megazord. The Super Zeo Megazord detached its sword and the Zeo Mega Battlezord uncombined into its components.

"That'll teach you!"

As the smoke began to clear, The Replicant charged forward with its drill spinning.

"What?"

It struck Billy's three zords and sent them falling to the ground.

"Get up! Come on, get up! Damn, I'm running out of power!"

The Replicant loomed over Billy and the zords, preparing to strike. It raised its drill arm and started to spin it.

"This isn't good!" Billy lifted up his old communicator. "This is Billy! Does anyone copy? Repeat, this is Billy! Tommy, can you read me?"

**Author's Notes:**** Quite a bit has happened in this chapter hasn't it. What is Trent going to do now that his life depends on the Green Ranger? What was Billy going to do with the Zeo Zords? How's he going to get out of this in one piece? Will Tommy and the others get his message in time? (Yes I have gone back to using the questions at the end. Why? Because I said so.) Find out what will happen next in Chapter 20. (Milestone for me). The poll is still going on. Keep it as one long story or split it up into two separate stories. ****Please Read and Review. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon**

**Blaze ocean dragon**

**redandyellow**

**fallingstar22**

**NixC224**

**minimoon132002**

**Ahkalia**

**Rinkoko**


	20. Old Friends at Hand

**Author's Notes:**** Well I did it. I made it to Chapter 20. Had some trouble writing this one for some reason, but it's done now. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you to everyone for liking my story and giving me ideas. **

_**Chapter 20: Old Friends at Hand**_

**Angel Grove: Outskirts**

"I repeat this is Billy! I need help!"

The Replicant Zord continued to spin its drill arm; increasing in speed every second. Billy was struggling to get the Zeo Megazord to respond.

"I need some time. Red Battlezord, fire!"

The Red Battlezord lifted its upper body off the ground and fired its lasers. They struck the Replicant Zord, sending it falling on its side; the drill slowing down from the impact. The Super Zeo Megazord and Red Battlezord lifted themselves up and moved in front of the still downed Zeo Megazord.

"Why won't you move?" Billy said in frustration. He looked over the console and saw a part of it flashing. "Damn, the controls came loose from the rest of the megazord! Super Zeo Megazord! Red Battlezord! Engage!"

Both zords did as commanded and walked toward the Replicant Zord. As they were doing that, Billy exited the cockpit of the Zeo Megazord to try and repair it from the inside. He maneuvered his way through the small corridors toward the secondary cockpit in the left leg.

"Don't remember this place being so small." He said as he squeezed through an access hatch.

The Super Zeo Megazord slashed at the Replicant Zord while the Red Battlezord fired its lasers. The Replicant was having trouble dealing with the double team. As it locked swords with the Super Zeo Megazord, it was shot from behind by the Red Battlezord. The Replicant fell to one knee and was slashed across the chest by the Super Zeo Megazord. It was about to get up when the Red Battlezord went in front of it and began to punch it relentlessly. The Replicant tried to raise its shield, but it was knocked out of its hand by the battlezord.

Billy lowered himself down another hatch and landed in a room full of consoles.

"Finally. Let's see what went wrong."

Billy began to look between each of the consoles. He checked wires and connections quickly. Billy then noticed something behind one of the consoles. He climbed on top of one console to look behind when he saw the loose connection. "Found it." He reached over to grab the wire, but it was out of his grasp. "Come on, reach!" Billy pushed himself forward and grabbed for the wire again. Once he felt it in his hand he pulled it closer to himself. He looked for the port it goes to, but couldn't make it out on the tangle of wires. "When did the wiring get this bad?" Using his free hand, Billy moved wires out of the way and found the right port. He stretched his arm out, trying to plug the wire back in. His face contorted and twisted. "Come on. Come on!"

**Angel Grove: Youth Center**

The Youth Center was booming with sound. Teens were always seen in or around the center. It was one of the many things that made Angel Grove. The Youth Center had a small gymnastic area, a mini dojo, a gym and the most popular and memorable of all, the juice bar. It didn't matter who you were or where you came from, the Youth Center was welcoming to all. The only thing that had changed from when it was first opened was who operated it. Originally, it had been a man known as Ernie, who'd always go out of his way to help the teens with their problems, but he retired and it was passed on to former police officer Jerome Stone, who would also help the teens anyway he could. He had retired from operating the center as well and it was passed onto the current owners, former regulars of the center. The two were happily married and took the center because of the good times they had in it as teenagers, hoping that something like that would happen to others now that they ran it.

"Here you go, one vanilla shake and an order of fries."

"Thanks Mrs. Park."

"No problem, and I told you, call me Tanya."

Tanya Park, the former Yellow Zeo Ranger and Turbo Ranger, was now behind the juice bar making all sorts of drinks and food for the teens. She continued to wear yellow clothing on a daily basis despite being retired from ranger duty many years ago. Her hair was at shoulder length and tied back and always had a smile on her face.

Over in the dojo, a group on teenagers were dressed in karate outfits and practicing a kata, mirroring their teacher, who always wore a combination of black and green clothing.

"Alright, that does it for today. Great work everyone."

The teens all bowed to their teacher before leaving to do other things around the center. The man walked up to Tanya and sat down on one of the stools in front of the juice bar.

"So how's the class coming along Adam?" Tanya asked.

"Very good actually. Everyone seems to be picking it up rather easy."

"Well that's because they have a great teacher."

Adam formed a smile and gave a small laugh.

"So, what are the two love birds up to today?" a voice called out.

"I'd recognize that accent anywhere." Tanya said as her smile began to grow larger "Kat!"

"Hey Tanya, how's it been?" Katherine said as she gave Tanya a hug over the counter.

"Hey Kat." Adam said as he also gave Kat a hug. "What brings you into town?"

"Well I heard a certain couple run the Youth Center now and just wanted to pop by to try and get a job."

"A job? Why would you get a job here? I thought you had the ballet school?"

"Well… let's just say the times haven't been good to me." Kat said in a frown.

"Don't worry Kat, we'll help you out." Tanya said, trying to cheer up her old teammate.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course!" Tanya said.

"Ya. That's what friends are for." Adam told her.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot."

Suddenly, the televisions changed channels to the news.

"_We have Breaking News! Angel Grove is not as monster free as once thought!"_

The three former rangers turned to the nearest t.v. and listened to the news report.

"_This just in! It appears we may have another monster problem on our hands! Four giant robots have been spotted fighting it out on the outskirts of town! We'll go to our eye in the sky for a better update!"_

"_Yes it appears robots are fighting each other near Angel Grove! We're getting closer to try and get a good visual of the commotion!"_

The three looked between themselves with worry on their faces,

"More monsters?" Tanya said.

"Wait they said robots right? Could it be the Machine Empire again?"Kat asked.

"No, it can't be. They've been destroyed for good."

"_Now we have a better look at the act… wait aren't those the Zeo Power Ranger's Megazords! What are they doing here! Could this mean the Zeo Rangers are back? Anyways, it looks as though the three megazords are fighting with another megazord! I have never seen one like that before, but whatever it is, it's seems to have taken down one of the megazords already!"_

"Zeo Megazords?" the three former rangers said in unison.

"What is going on?" Kat asked.

"I don't know, but if it involves the Zeo Zords, we better get down there." Adam answered.

"But Adam…" Tanya lowered her voice "we're not rangers anymore."

"Do you still have your Zeonizers?" he asked. Kat and Tanya nodded to confirm it. "Then we still are so let's go."

Adam and Kat ran to the front door while Tanya got out from behind the counter.

"Everyone, due to the emergency, the Youth Center will be evacuated! Please leave in an organized fashion." Tanya told the patrons of the Youth Center, who began to head to the doors.

**Angel Grove: Outskirts**

Adam, Tanya and Kat were running since they left the Youth Center. No one seemed to notice though as many people were also running. It had taken them ten minutes to get from the center to where the megazords were battling. The three stopped at the edge of a cliff and looked on at the battle in front of them.

"I can't believe they're still working?" Kat said in disbelief.

"I thought they were destroyed when the Power Chamber blew up?" Tanya said.

"We'll deal with that later, right now whoever is using them needs help." Adam told the two.

"But what if they're an enemy?" Kat asked.

Before Adam could answer, the Red Battlezord fell in front of them. It began to lift itself up, but was stopped by the Replicant Zord slashing at it with its sword and stepping on its back.

"Do you think an ally would be doing that to a downed zord?" Adam asked rhetorically.

"Alright, we'll follow your lead." Kat said. All three twisted their wrists, revealing the two-part Zeonizer.

"Right. Its Morphin' Time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

The three were engulfed in light and became the Zeo Rangers once again. Their helmets adorned with a shape corresponding with their number. Their suits were mostly one solid color with white and gold around the neck.

"Now what Adam?" Tanya asked.

"You two get in the Super Zeo Megazord and cover the Red Battlezord. I'll check out the Zeo Megazord."

"Right!" the two female Zeo Rangers said in unison.

Inside the Zeo Megazord, Billy was still struggling to fix the megazord. His arm was still out stretched, trying to plug a wire back in.

"Nearly there. Got it!" The Zeo Megazord's controls hummed to life and began to move again. "Now to get back to the main cockpit. Whoa!" Billy was suddenly rocked from side to side. "The Zeo Megazord. It's moving?" Billy didn't understand what was going on. The Zeo Megazord was the only one on manual control. He ran over to one of the consoles and checked the view of the main cockpit. In the operator's chair sat a green ranger with a rectangular visor. "No way could it be? Adam, do you read me?"

"_Billy? Is that you?"_

"Affirmative. So you're the one controlling the Zeo Megazord."

"_How did you know that?"_

"I'm in the secondary cockpit right now. I went to fix a problem."

"_I was wondering why the Zeo Blaster was sitting on the floor. Could you get up here and help me drive this thing?"_

"Affirmative, be there soon." Billy ran back to the access shaft and lifted himself up and began to climb back to the cockpit.

Meanwhile, Tanya and Kat had snuck their way onto the Super Zeo Megazord while the Replicant was busy with the Red Battlezord.

"We're in. Switching off auto pilot now." Tanya said. The Super Zeo Megazord went into standby mode, then powered up to manual control.

"Super Zeo Megazord online!" the two female Zeo Rangers said in unison. They turned the megazord toward the Replicant Zord and swung its swords at its back. The Replicant Zord fell to the side, off of the Red Battlezord. Kat and Tanya used their megazord to get the battlezord back to its feet.

"Red Battlezord is back up and ready to go. How about you Adam? You ready?" Kat asked.

"One second." He replied. After a moment Billy appeared out of the access hatch and climbed into the seat next to Adam, and disassembled and holstered his zeo weapon copies. "Alright, I'm set to go."

All three zeo zords charged the Replicant Zord. The Zeo and Super Zeo Megazords slashed the Replicant Zord as they passed by it, while the Red Battlezord performed punches to its chest and fired the barrels of its cannons with each punch. The powered punches were knocking the Replicant Zord around like a rag doll. The other two turned powered up their swords. Energy built up in the Zeo Megazord Saber and the female Zeo Rangers combined the Super Zeo Megazord Sabers together.

"Zeo Megazord Slash!" Adam and Billy shouted.

"Super Zeo Megazord Slash!" Kat and Tanya shouted also.

Both swords descended on the Replicant Zord and struck it with great force. Electrical discharges came off the evil megazord as well as small explosions. The Replicant Zord's triceratops arm fell off and exploded once it hit the ground. The Replicant reverted to its tyrannosaurus form due to the loss of the triceratops. It roared at the megazords and ran off.

"You better run!" Adam shouted at the fleeing zord.

"Thank god that's over." Kat said in relief.

"Yeah, let's put these guys back where they came from." Tanya said.

"No!" Billy shouted.

"What? Why not?" Adam asked.

"Cause I just came from there! I literally escaped from the Power Chamber with these!"

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"I'll explain later, we need to get to Reefside!"

"Reefside?" Kat and Tanya said in unison.

"What's in Reefside?" Adam asked.

"Tommy."

**Reefside: Tommy's House – Lab**

Alarms were going off in the lab. Only Ashley was around and she had ran to the monitors to see what was wrong. She pushed nearly every button, trying to read the alarm.

"Come on. How do you work this thing?" she said frustrated.

After a minute, Hayley had come running down the stairs and moved Ashley out of the way. Hayley pushed a few buttons and the alarm had stopped and appeared on the screen. Hayley and Ashley's eyes sprang open.

"We've got to tell Tommy." Ashley said.

"All ready on it. Tommy, do you read, its Hayley?"

"_I read you loud and clear. What's the situation?"_

"We found him."

"_Found who?"_

"Billy."

_Billy? You found?"_

"Yes and you're not going to believe where he is and what he's got."

**Mariner Bay – Lightspeed Aqua Base**

Technicians were scrambling to gather tools and put on safety gear.

"Alright, let's get this done as fast as possible!" the foreman shouted.

Technicians were using plasma cutters to separate metal from metal. Cranes had been set up to take away chunks of metal and lower them safely to the ground. From an overhead window, an older man in a naval uniform watched over the men working. He walked over to his large desk and sat down. He looked over many papers; some request forms, others were reports. He looked back over at the window and picked up the corresponding paper work. He'd let out a sigh and had begun to fill out a report.

"This is going to require a lot of explaining." he said to himself.

Another man appeared at the doorway.

"Permission to enter sir?"

"Yes, Joel, come in." he said.

Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, entered the room and sat in a chair that was in front of the navy man's desk.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, it's about the situation in Reefside."

"But I thought Ryan was all over it?" The man pointed to the window and Joel looked at the men working. "The Max Solarzord? No, you don't mean?"

"Yes. My son trashed the zord after its second day out in the field."

Joel was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Captain Mitchell, but you have to admit that is pretty funny." Mitchell shot Joel a glare and stared at him with a stern face. "I mean… not funny at all." Joel said quickly. He'd straightened up in the chair and shook slightly.

"What I need you to do is go to Reefside and provide assistance."

"Me? Why not Carter or one of the others?"

"Because they're all on other assignments and helping get the new aqua base to one hundred percent power." Joel frowned slightly. "Also you'll be needing this."

Mitchell placed a morpher on the table. Joel started to light up.

"My morpher." Joel grabbed his old morpher and strapped it to his wrist.

"We've arranged a plane to take you to Reefside. You'll link up with Ryan and from there, do whatever you can to help ease the situation."

Joel had shot up out of his proceeded toward the door.

"I won't let you down sir."

"One more thing Joel."

Joel was halfway out the door when Mitchell stopped him.

"Sir?"

"You forgot this."

Mitchell placed a Battle Booster on his desk. Joel walked back over and picked it up. He also strapped it his other wrist and began to walk out of the door again. Joel walked down the half-finished hallway and proceeded to the vehicle bay.

"_Yes! The Sky Cowboy is back! As is the Green Ranger! Look out Reefside, Joel's coming to town!"_

**Mesogog's Island – Lab**

"What! More megazords! Elsa shouted. "How! How could they get more?"

"Calm down Elsa, it's not like they made the things." the Green Ranger said.

"The better question is, why did the Replicant Zord attack them?" Mesogog questioned. Mesogog and Elsa looked at the Green Ranger curiously.

"What? You think I did that? How would I have known the blue ranger was there in the first place?"

"Well you are the only here that even knows where the power rangers first assembled and where zords would be stored." Elsa said. "Master, I think he's lying to us."

"Please, why would I lie to you? You've given me the chance to destroy the good me once and for all." the Green Ranger defended.

Mesogog stroked his chin with his three clawed hand. He tapped his other hand on his throne, staring at the Green Ranger.

"Now… why should I believe you… power ranger?"

"Because if I had the Blue Ranger then I would have brought him to you. You needed him for a plan to destroy the Power Rangers and all I want is the destruction of the Power Rangers."

Mesogog sat silently for a few moments. Elsa looked between her master and the Green Ranger.

"Fine." Mesogog said. "I believe you… for now. But if it turns out you are plotting against me… the consequences will be… dire. "

"I understand." The Green Ranger turned and left the room. _"Oh I understand alright. If you find out then I'll have to destroy you faster than scheduled." _The Green Ranger had disappeared halfway down the hallway.

**Power Chamber Ruins – Zeo Zord Hanger Bay**

The Green Ranger had reappeared next to his project, as did the three Psycho Rangers.

"What do you want now? We have to invade Reefside." Psycho Red asked.

"You will still invade Reefside." Green Ranger answered. "But you will also use these."

The hanger bay's remaining flood lights sprang to life and engulfed the area in light, revealing two large machines.

"What are they?" Psycho Blue asked.

"These two things helped the Powers Rangers back in the "good old days", but now they will be used to destroy them."

"Excellent." Psycho Yellow said.

"No! I want to destroy the Red Rangers on my own, not with machines!" Psycho Red exclaimed.

The Green Ranger turned to Psycho Red and drew his Dragon Dagger. He grabbed Psycho Red and threw him to the ground; the dagger pointed at his throat.

"You will destroy them anyway I say. I care not for your vendetta against the Red Rangers. Do what I say or you will be destroyed." Green Ranger threatened.

Psycho Red kicked the Green Ranger away and drew his sword.

"You can't tell me what to do! No one can!" Psycho Red shouted as he ran toward the Green Ranger. He swung his sword, but it was blocked by the Green Ranger's dagger. Green Ranger grabbed Psycho Red's sword and lifted it over his head. He slashed at the Psycho Ranger's chest; Psycho Red was disarmed at the same time.

"Really? Is that all you can muster? At this rate you'll never destroy a pink ranger let alone a red one."

Psycho Red screamed and pushed the Green Ranger away. He then ran toward him and jumped into the air; his hand formed a fist and aimed for the Green Ranger. The Green Ranger jumped up to meet Psycho Red; still holding his Psycho Sword. Green Ranger used his feet to push Psycho Red to the ground. The floor had cracked underneath the two from the force of the fall. Green Ranger raised Psycho Red's sword, as well as his own dagger, and had jabbed them through his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Psycho Red let out an inhuman scream as he struggled on the ground, trying to grip the weapons.

"So, will you listen to me now?" Green Ranger asked.

Psycho Red let out a grunt in between his screams.

"What was that? I can't hear you."

"Yes! I'll do what you say! Just get these things out of me!"

Green Ranger yanked the weapons out of Psycho Red. Psycho Red was still on the ground, squirming in pain.

"Now," Green Ranger said, pointing to the other Psycho Rangers. "If any of you try to defy me like Psycho Red here. I'll do much worse than what I already showed you. Understand?"

"We understand." Psycho Blue and Yellow said in unison.

"Good. Now take these and whatever else Mesogog is sending you with and destroy the Power Rangers!"

**Author's Notes:**** This brings Chapter 20 to a close. Fair amount of stuff happened. Will the Zeo Rangers and Billy get to Reefside in time? What does the Green have in store for Tommy and the others? Will Ashley ever get to fight in this story? Find out in the next chapter. The poll is still going on. Keep it as one long story or split it up into two separate stories. ****Please Read and Review. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon**

**Blaze ocean dragon**

**redandyellow**

**fallingstar22**

**NixC224**

**minimoon132002**

**Ahkalia**

**Rinkoko**

**mickeysilver**


	21. Invasion Part 1

**Author's Notes:**** Well, here we are again. This one took me awhile to start, but gave me plenty of time to plan out what's going to happen in the next few chapters. Just so you are for warned, the next few chapters will have repeating lines or repeating scenes due to it being the same time from different groups' perspectives. I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you to everyone for liking my story and giving me ideas. **

_**Chapter 21: Invasion Part 1**_

**Reefside: Downtown**

Buildings exploded and spread debris across the streets. People were running in terror; followed by swarms of Putties and Tyrannodrones. Psycho Red walked through the mayhem behind the foot soldiers.

"Take them down! Destroy everything!" he shouted.

The Putties and Tyrannodrones used small weapons and blasted buildings and fired at running civilians. Psycho Red stopped and looked on at the scene. Buildings were slowly collapsing from the damage. Putties had cornered people in an alley and were closing in. Tyrannodrones continued to fire in all directions.

"So how does the attack go?" someone asked.

"It's all going to plan… Green Ranger."

Green Ranger was standing behind Psycho Red with his arms crossed.

"Excellent. Now to wait for those pesky rangers to show up." Green Ranger looked over his shoulder. "Let's make sure they get here soon. Blue! Yellow!"

The Mezodon Megazord and Replicant Zord, using the Ankylozord to replace its destroyed arm, appeared and began to destroy buildings as well. Psychos Blue and Yellow were laughing as they smashed buildings. Psycho Red stood in the street and wasn't moving.

"What's the matter Psycho Red? This too much for you? We're going to destroy the Power Rangers!"

"No." Psycho Red said. "I don't want to destroy the Power Rangers. I want to destroy the Red Rangers! I don't care what you or Mesogog want anymore, I'm destroying them whether you like it or not!"

Psycho Red spun around and shot energy out of his sword toward the Green Ranger. Green Ranger drew his dagger and deflected the energy away from him. It exploded next to him, sending rock shrapnel in all directions; some hitting the Green Ranger's helmet.

"Trying to defy me again will only make your punishment worse."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

Psycho Red charged toward the Green Ranger, sword in hand.

**Reefside: Tommy's House – Lab**

"Tommy! Jason!" Hayley shouted up the stairs.

The two rangers ran down the stairs toward the monitors where Hayley and Ashley were.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Mesogog has made his move. The Psychos are leading a full scale invasion of Reefside."

The three veteran rangers looked in shock at the footage playing. Buildings were falling over or on fire, civilians running in terror and megazords blasting anything in sight.

"This is horrible." Ashley said.

"We have to move now!" Jason exclaimed.

Tommy lifted his communicator and switched it on.

"Mesogog is invading the city. There are Tyrannodrones and Putties everywhere. We need everyone to do what they can now. We don't have a lot of time. We also have megazords attacking so we need them taken care of."

"_Got it Dr. O." _Conner answered.

"_On my way." _Ethan answered.

"_I've got the eastern part of the city." _Kira said.

"_Predazord is ready to go." _Merrick said.

"_All ready engaging them." _Ryan said.

There was no word from Trent. Tommy looked from side to side.

"Trent, do you copy?" There was silence over the communicator. "We don't have time. He'll have to catch up. Ready?"

"Ready!" Jason and Ashley said in unison.

"It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

**Reefside: Tommy's House – Outside**

Tommy, Jason and Ashley ran outside Tommy's house, but stopped in their tracks. Putties and Tyrannodrones stood in front of them.

"They've gotten this far?" Jason said in shock.

"We can't let them get inside!" Tommy shouted.

Tommy drew his Brachio Staff and ran toward the assembled foot soldiers. He kicked a Tyrannodrone in front of him into a small group behind it. Tommy stabbed his staff into the ground and shot a stream of fire toward the fallen group; exploding upon contact. Jason joined the fight with a flying kick to a Putty. A Tyrannodrone swiped at Jason, but it was blocked; receiving a punch to the face in return. Jason lifted a Putty off the ground and threw it at a group of them.

"Not as tough as they used to be." Jason joked. Two Putties jumped toward Jason from behind. He turned to face them, but two yellow tinted laser blots struck them down. Ashley held her Star Slinger and fired off a few shots at a Tyrannodrone.

"May want to watch your back." Ashley said; continuing to fire at approaching troops. Ashley was blasting each foot soldier she put in her sights, but it didn't seem to be doing much against their numbers. Jason pulled out his Blade Blaster and began to fire on the Putties and Tyrannodrones to back up Ashley. Streams of laser fire cascaded through the crowded front yard until hitting their target.

"There's too many of them!" Jason shouted.

"We need to retreat!" Ashley also shouted.

Tommy was slowly being pushed back by the enemy. He used powerful swings of his staff to stave off the attackers, but they were quickly replaced by more. A Tyrannodrone and Putty double teamed Tommy, sending him on his back next to Ashley and Jason. The three rangers backed up toward the door of Tommy's House; Ashley and Jason still firing. Ashley tossed her Astro Blaster to Tommy who joined in on the shooting gallery.

"We can't hold them much longer!"

"Ashley! Jason! Get to the lab and start evacuating Hayley and whatever else you can!"

"What about you!" Ashley asked; kicking a Tyrannodrone that had gotten too close.

"I'll be right behind you!" Tommy tossed the blaster back to Ashley and the two ran inside while Tommy redrew his weapon. The Putties and Tyrannodrones all ran toward Tommy.

"Brachio Staff! Fire Strike!" Tommy jabbed his staff into the ground and launched fire toward the oncoming enemies. The fire caused the nearest ones to explode and knock the others down. Tommy ran inside and headed for the lab. He flipped the switch to close the entrance and broke it off of its mount with his staff; jumping into the quickly closing floor. Tommy tumbled down the stairs and rolled into the middle of the room. Hayley ran over to Tommy and lifted him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked in panic.

"I'm fine and I just bought us sometime. How are things going down here?"

"We're loading everything we can onto the Rangers' Raptor Riders, Cycles and yours and Trent's ATVs"

Ashley and Jason were quickly grabbing any computer component they can carry and brought them to the vehicle bay. Stacks of files on the rangers' technology and ranger history were scattered across the floor. Hayley left Tommy and began to gather them up. Tommy ran over to the partially disassembled monitors and sat in the chair.

"Do any of these still work?"

"Yes, the one on the far right is still up and running. I kept it connected just in case."

Tommy inputted commands on the keyboard and brought up the surveillance footage of the outside of his house. The enemies had got back up and crashed through the front door.

"They're in. We almost ready to go?"

"Almost, just a few more sensitive documents then we're out of here." Hayley answered.

Tommy changed the view of the camera to outside of the entrance. Putties were flipping over furniture and tearing down walls. The Tyrannodrones looked like they were sniffing something out. They looked to the ground and started to pound on it.

"They found the entrance! We've only got a few minutes left at the most!"

"We're ready to go Tommy!" Hayley said.

"Alright, Jason go with Hayley and take her to the Brachio Zord right away. Ashley, you're with me. We'll go through the other entrance to the lab and clear out anything in there. I'll set the cycles to head straight for the Brachio Zord. We'll meet up at the Brachio Zord once we deal with this invasion."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jason took Hayley and got on the Dino ATV. He revved the engine and took off straight away. Tommy input the commands for the other cycles. They all sprang to life and launched out of the bay just as fast as Jason did. Tommy looked back to the camera and saw a Tyrannodrone and Putty carrying a small device.

"Ashley! We're out of here, now!"

Tommy jumped up from the chair and ran to the other entrance. He hit the switch to open it and went into the caves. Ashley ran in behind him and drew her blaster. She aimed back at the last operating monitor and blasted it and the remaining CPU. She took a few steps back and blasted the switch for the entrance. It began to close slowly as Ashley ran to catch up with Tommy.

"Guys, so you read? The lab has been compromised. We've just abandoned it now and…" Tommy was cut off by a loud explosion that rocked the caves.

"_Say again Dr. O, what?" _Conner asked.

"The Brachio Zord is now acting command center for the time being. Once we quell this invasion, we'll meet up there."

"_Got it. And Dr.O… Good luck."_

"We're going to need more then luck for this one."

"You may be right about something Tommy Oliver."

Tommy and Ashley stopped in their tracks. A large man in black armour stood in their way.

"Zeltrax!"

"You didn't think you would get away from this invasion unscathed did you?"

"Now is not the time!"

"Now is better than ever. Finally I shall have my revenge on you."

"Tommy, who is this guy?" Ashley asked.

"Zeltrax. He's an old colleague of mine, but now he's become a cyborg thanks to Mesogog."

Ashley drew her Astro Blaster and trained it on Zeltrax.

"I have no quarrel with you Yellow Ranger, only Dr. Oliver. If you get involved I will have no choice but to destroy you."

"I'm not going to run away. Rangers never abandon each other in their time of need."

Ashley opened fire on Zeltrax, sending bolts of laser fire his way. Zeltrax drew his sword and deflected the lasers. The deflected attacks hit the cave's ceiling and partially collapsed; sending large amounts of debris on top of Zeltrax.

"Let's go!" Ashley shouted as she grabbed Tommy and dragged him away.

"No! You won't get away from me Dr. Oliver!" Zeltrax shouted.

He gathered energy into himself and sent it outward, disintegrating the debris around him. He began to chase the two rangers when he was slashed across the chest and fell to one knee.

"Who did that?"

"I did."

Something just as tall as Zeltrax appeared from the darkness. He was covered in black leather and armour. His face was shaped similar to a wolf's and was covered by a black mask with a large horn protruding from his forehead. In his hand was a large crescent shaped blade, pointed at Zeltrax.

"And who are you?"

"I am the Duke Org Zen-Aku. Former ally of evil, now ally to the Power Rangers. Perhaps defeating you will bring me redemption."

Zen-Aku charged toward Zeltrax and swung his sword. Zeltrax jumped back to his feet and swung his sword to block the duke org's. Zen-Aku began to swing his sword wildly, trying to make as many strikes on Zeltrax as possible. His sword occasionally made contact with both Zeltrax and the cave walls. Each landed hit would create a flurry of sparks, illuminating the caves for a brief moment. Zeltrax attempted to parry the attack, but would feel a hit across his chest, knowing he failed. The two combatants locked blades and pushed against the other; their faces drawing closer together.

"You are quite skilled." Zeltrax said.

"As are you."

"But only one of us will walk away from this fight alive."

"If that is how this will end."

The two broke their sword lock and stared each other down. Zeltrax lifted his sword and began to gather energy into it. Zen-Aku did the same, drawing as much energy as he could into his weapon. Both combatants were teeming with energy; the cave was greatly illuminated by the amount gathered in such small places. They charged each other and locked blades again. The energy they'd gathered was violently reacting with each other. The caves started to shake and parts of the ceiling began to crack. Zen-Aku had put all of his might behind his sword, but was being driven to one knee by Zeltrax.

"Looks like you've lost." Zeltrax taunted.

"I don't think so!"

Zen-Aku pushed Zeltrax back, disconnecting their blade lock again and immediately grabbed him.

"What are you doing? You'll take this whole cave down around us!"

"Exactly."

Zen-Aku released all of his stored energy and the two were engulfed in a blue light. The cave walls around them collapsed and suddenly exploded. The cave ceiling was blasted open, revealing the sky amidst the fire and shrapnel. Fire began to pour through the cave like water. Every crevice was filled with fire and illuminated as bright as the sun.

**Reefside: Forest**

"Run Ashley! Run!" Tommy shouted. The two rangers ran toward the cave's exit in a hurry. "Jump!"

The two jumped out and onto the ground. Just as they landed, a large stream of fire exploded out of the cave, burning small vines off of the entrance. The flames retreated back into the cave, while smoke took its place. Tommy got up and looked around to make sure it was safe. He could see a large amount of smoke coming from the cave and far off in the distance.

"Ashley are you ok?" he asked the Space Ranger.

"I'm fine. Never been better. So now what do we do?"

"We make our way into town. The others are going to need our help to stop this invasion." Tommy lifted his communicator. "Jason, do you read?"

"_Loud and clear."_

"Did you make it to the Brachio Zord? Is Hayley alright?"

"_We made it and she's fine. She's starting to set things up inside the Brachio Zord now. Where are you?"_

"Outside the cave entrance in the forest. Ran into a little trouble, but we're alright now."

"_Good to hear. I'm on my way to the city now."_

"Copy. See you soon." Tommy lowered his communicator, but quickly brought it back up. "Jason, do we have any idea what's going on out there right now?"

"_Nothing on our end, but from what we can see here, looks like the Dino Stegazord isn't in combat."_

"What?"

"How can that be?" Ashley asked.

"_Doesn't look like Trent came to get it. The Dragozord and Stegazord are still here."_

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Why didn't Trent get his megazord? He's the only other one who can use a megazord._

"Tommy, if the Predazord is the only thing out there fighting…"

"I know Ashley. Jason, see what Hayley can do so you can pilot one of the other zords in there. Merrick is going to need all the help he can get."

"_Roger."_

"Tommy, we need to get moving now. Reefside still needs us."

"Right."

Both rangers ran toward the city, going as fast as they could. They passed trees with lightning speed. They were able to finally see the city scape, but stopped in horror. Most of the city was on fire or collapsed into ruins. Smoke bellowed off of buildings and small explosions could be seen between buildings.

"Conner, Ethan, everyone do you read me?"

"_Loud and clear Dr. O. Glad you could finally make it." _Conner semi-joked.

"_Great to hear from you. I was beginning to worry something went wrong." _Ryan answered.

"Me and Ashley are on the city's edge. Things don't look so good from here."

"_You can say that again. There are Tyrannodrones and Putties everywhere!" _Ethan shouted over the communicator.

"_Guys I need some back up over here." _Kira said. _"Not exactly ready for a straight up fight, let along an invasion."_

"Ashley, can get to Kira's location and help her out?" Tommy asked.

"Not a problem. Where is she?"

"Kira, where are you?"

"_East side of the city. Near the Café."_

"Alright, Ashley is on her way now. Just hang in there."

"_It's what I've been doing for the past twenty minutes."_

"Anyone else need back up?"

"_I'm good here." _Conner answered.

"_Doing fine over here."_ Ethan said.

"_I should be alright for now." _Ryan said.

"_I could use some help. These zords are giving me trouble." _ Merrick answered.

"We're working on getting you back up Merrick, just hang on a little longer."

"_Alright."_

"Does anyone know where the leaders are?"

"_City Hall." _Ryan answered.

"Thanks. I'm on my way there now. Everyone, good luck and may the power protect you."

Tommy exploded into a run and headed for City Hall. He tried to ignore the Putties and Tyrannodrones around him, but stopped to slash a few in his way. He knew that if he made it to city hall and took down whoever was leading the invasion, it would stop right away. Tommy turned a corner and was faced with a horde of Putties.

"Oh man, not you guys again."

Tommy raised his staff, preparing to strike when the Replicant Zord fell in front of him, crushing all of the Putties. Tommy jumped back as the Replicant raised itself up. It saw Tommy and lifted its two drill arms. A boomerang flew by and knocked the zord off its feet again, out of Tommy's way.

"_Go Tommy!" _Merrick said over the communicator.

Tommy proceeded to run again as the Predazord stepped across the road Tommy was on. Sparks from the Replicant Zord showered the road in front of Tommy, obscuring his vision for a moment. Past the sparks, were cars lit a blaze and the street filled with debris. Tommy could see the top of city hall and knew he was getting closer. He rounded the corner and began to climb the stairs toward city hall. Once he reached the top, he expected there to be Putties and Tyrannodrones guarding the place, but to his amazement there was nothing.

"This doesn't make sense."

Tommy looked around and still couldn't see any guards. City Hall was not very damaged especially compared to the rest of the city. Only one wall had a hole in it, large enough to fit a tank. As Tommy entered the hole in the wall, his foot stepped on something. He looked down only to jump back in shock.

"Psycho Red?"

The Psycho Ranger was against the wall, slumped over. Tommy kneeled down to get a better look and noticed his chest. Something was sticking out of it, but it didn't seem to be random debris. Tommy lifted Psycho Red's body up and his eyes widened. The thing in Psycho Red's chest was his own weapon. It was lodged deep into his chest and pinned him to the wall.

"Whatever did this was extremely powerful… Green Ranger." Tommy said to himself. Tommy walked further into the building; shaking once in a while from the battles raging in the city. He could hear what sounded like a fight going on inside. He heard the sound of swords clashing and people grunting. Tommy followed the sound and was getting closer and closer to the city council meeting room. Tommy began to make out voices, but not who they belonged to.

"_Nice try."_

"_How about this!"_

"_Better, but still nothing._

"_I'll kill you!"_

"_Like you can."_

From the sounds of it, Tommy figured whoever was fighting was not going to back down so easily. He found the door to the room blasted open by something. Large pieces of shattered wood littered the floor around him. Tommy gripped his Brachio Staff tightly and ran into the room

**Author's Notes:**** Now this was one exciting chapter wasn't it? What will happen to Reefside? Where is Trent? Will the Rangers be able to hold off this invasion? Find out next time. ****Please Read and Review. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon**

**Blaze ocean dragon**

**redandyellow**

**fallingstar22**

**NixC224**

**minimoon132002**

**Ahkalia**

**Rinkoko**

**mickeysilver**


	22. Invasion Part 2

**Author's Notes:**** Hope everyone had an enjoyable Christmas and New Years. Now that I'm relaxed and refreshed, the chapters will be coming back out. Here we are now with the second part of the multi-parter Invasion arc. Now we have Ryan's perspective of the invasion. ****I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you to everyone for liking my story and giving me ideas.**

_**Chapter 22: Invasion Part 2**_

**Reefside: Downtown – Twenty Minutes before Invasion**

The streets were packed with people, all going about their business without a care in the world. An accident had occurred at an intersection leaving both cars stranded in the middle.

"Hey asshole! Watch where you're going next time!" the first driver said.

"Me? You're the one who sped through the red light!" the second driver retorted.

"Do we have a problem here gentlemen?" someone asked.

Both drivers turned to see a man in his late twenties wearing an orange and black coat standing in front of them.

"What's it to you buddy?" the first driver said.

"Who are you anyway?" the second driver asked.

"Ryan Mitchell. Lightspeed Rescue." Ryan said. He lifted his arm to reveal his morpher. "Titanium Ranger."

Both men stood in silence. The first driver looked to the ground and scratched his head. The second driver started to shoot off apologies.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all this."

Ryan's expression changed from stern to cheerful; a smirk forming on his face.

"It's fine. The main question is, are you two alright?"

Both men nodded quickly.

"Yes we're fine." The first driver answered.

"Good" Ryan said. "I've already informed the police, they're on their way with a cruiser and two tow trucks."

Both drivers thanked Ryan and shook his hand. Ryan walked out from the street and back onto the sidewalk. He glanced at the variety of shops selling things from children's toys to work equipment.

"_Can't believe this place is having a monster problem. It seems like such a nice place. Make sense why dad sent me here to help out." _ He thought. _"Maybe once everything is taken care of, I'll move out here."_

As he turned the corner, his communicator began to go off. Ryan stepped into an alley quickly so he'd be able to hear better and lifted his communicator toward his mouth.

"Go ahead."

"_Hey Ryan, how've you been?"_ a voice said.

Ryan gave off a small laugh before replying.

"Joel. I've been fine. How about you and Angela?"

"_Never been better."_

"So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"_Well your dad figured the situation over there is getting bad and decided to send the very best person to back you up."_

"Carter is unavailable isn't he?" Ryan joked.

"_Ok, that one was a little mean. You sure you got all the demon training out of you? Cause you sure sound like one."_

"I'm only kidding around." Ryan apologized while he continued to laugh. "Anyways, when are you going to arrive?"

"_Later today. I'll be at the Reefside Police Department around four."_

"Alright, I'll meet you there then. See you soon."

"_Later bro."_

Ryan lowered his communicator and proceeded to walk back out into the street.

"_Now that Joel's coming, we should be able to stand more of a chance against Mesogog."_

While Ryan was caught up in his thoughts, something flew past his face. He turned quickly and watched the small object collide with a building and explode. Chunks of the stone building flew in all directions. Ryan jumped into the middle of the street to avoid the falling debris. He hit the ground rolling and came to a stop. He looked up the see an incoming car blaring its horn at him.

"Titanium Power!"

Ryan quickly jumped over the car and landed back on his feet. People began to scream in terror. Ryan could see an ocean of people all running in his direction. Above them were more object similar to the one that nearly hit Ryan. They impacted buildings and exploded as well; raining more debris over the people.

"This isn't good."

Ryan ran toward the oncoming crowd and pushed his way through. He couldn't make out what was on the other side of the people until he'd managed to get through them all. What awaited him was an army of Tyrannodrones and Putties armed with small rocket launchers.

"Well this is new."

The first group aimed their weapons at Ryan and fired. Multiple projectiles flew toward him, spewing streams of black smoke behind them. Ryan rolled to his left to avoid the first one then immediately jumped into the air to dodge the next two. He landed back on the ground, but continued to roll away from the oncoming explosives. As he rolled, the explosives impacted the ground behind him, causing craters to form in the street. Ryan stood up and knocked the last one aside with his axe. He ran toward the small army of foot soldiers and swung his axe at each one he could see. Ryan put every ounce of strength he had behind his blows, sending Putties and Tyrannodrones flying into buildings and each other. He raised his axe over his head and performed a downward slash. The Putty raised its rocket launcher to block the axe, but the axe had cut right through it. The Putty's weapon was split in two and fell beside the cut down foot soldier. Ryan held his axe out to the side and spun in a circle, cutting down the foot soldiers around him. The remaining Putties and Tyrannodrones gathered together and charged toward Ryan.

"Titanium Laser!"

Ryan changed his axe into gun mode and began to fire on the oncoming group. They continued to charge despite the amount of troops falling before them. Ryan used his other hand to steady his weapon. He was beginning to sweat underneath his helmet. After firing one last shot, the final Putty fell to the ground in defeat. Ryan dropped to his knees and lost his grip on his weapon. He was breathing heavily and placed his hands on the ground to steady himself.

"Is… Is it over?"

A large explosion answered Ryan question. He looked up to see more explosions ringing throughout the city. Amongst the flashes of explosions, screams were heard along with the sounds of buildings crumbling. Ryan had also caught a glimpse of two megazords smashing buildings. Ryan's communicator began to beep. He brought it up to his mouth and answered the beeping.

"_Mesogog is invading the city. There are Tyrannodrones and Putties everywhere. We need everyone to do what they can now. We don't have a lot of time. We also have megazords attacking so we need them taken care of."_ Tommy said through the communicator.

"All ready engaging them." Ryan said back to Tommy.

Tommy had not replied to his message. Ryan was about to say something again when another group of Tyrannodrones appeared; this time unarmed. He grabbed his weapon and quickly jumped to his feet. He ran toward them and fired his weapon. Most of them were hit and fell, while the others ran toward him. He changed his weapon back to its axe mode and swung at the first Tyrannodrone. It fell like the others before it and hit the ground hard. Ryan swung his axe down toward a Tyrannodrone, but it caught his weapon. Another one came from behind and jumped toward Ryan. He ducked and the Tyrannodrone collided with the one holding Ryan's Titanium Laser. Ryan picked it up and brought his axe down on the two foot soldiers. As Ryan slashed the last one down, he lifted his communicator up to his mouth.

"Joel do you copy?"

"_Loud and clear."_

"How long til you get here?"

"_Should be there in about an hour."_

"Could you try and step on it. We've got a situation on our hands."

"_How bad?"_

"Remember when Bansheera nearly opened the gate to the Netherworld?"

"_Yeah."_

"It's worse than that."

"_I'll be there soon. Time to put the pedal to the metal"_

Ryan lowered his communicator and ran down the street. He looked down the connecting streets for any of the others. Each street looked progressively worse than the last. The farther down the street he went, more debris littered the street. The fires were larger as he reached the city's center. Putties began to pour out of the buildings and race toward Ryan. He brought his axe up ready to defend, but was shocked. The Putties had ignored him and ran past him. From the sounds they had made, it was almost as if they were scared. The Putties were climbing over each other to get away. Ryan stood confused.

"What's got into them?" Ryan approached the building most of the Putties fled from. "Something inside had them running." Ryan slowly walked into the building. He crept around the corner of the hallway and kneeled down next to a door. He could hear voices on the other side.

"_This is going perfectly Master! We'll have those rangers in our grasp soon enough!"_

"_Yes… My plan is proceeding well."_

"_Where to now Master?"_

"_To City Hall… Capturing that will assure my dominance over the city."_

Ryan changed his axe into its gun mode and held it at the ready. He ran around the corner and held his weapon in front of him. He scanned the room, keeping the weapon ready to fire. No one was in sight and the room lay empty. Ryan lowered his weapon and searched the room. He pushed over boxes and cabinets, looking for anything that would explain what was going on.

"This is weird. Why would they be sneaking around if they're doing a full scale assault?" Ryan asked himself.

"_Guys, do you read? The lab has been compromised. We've just abandoned it now and…" _Ryan heard over his communicator.

"Was that Tommy?"

"_The Brachio Zord is now acting command center for the time being. Once we quell this invasion, we'll meet up there."_

"That doesn't sound good. I need to get to City Hall fast."

Ryan left the room and ran toward City Hall. Putties and Tyrannodrones were now all over the city. Every street Ryan ran down were full of them. Ryan drew his weapon and fired on the foot soldiers as he ran by. A few began to chase Ryan, but he shot them down. Ryan looked up toward the horizon and saw the Predazord battling the Replicant Zord and Mezodon Megazord. The battle didn't look very good from Ryan's point of view. The Predazord was being thrown around by the two other Megazords. The Predazord fell in front of Ryan; the shockwave knocking Ryan off his feet.

"Merrick! You okay?" Ryan said into his communicator.

"_I'll be fine. The Predazord has faced worse. I'd suggest you get out of here Ryan." _Merrick said through the communicator.

"Right. Good luck."

"_You too my friend."_

The Predazord got back to its feet and charged the two megazords. Ryan watched it swing its Gator Staff and down the Mezodon. He looked away from the zord battle and continued toward City Hall. The closer he got to City Hall, the more Putties and Tyrannodrones there were. Ryan gunned down as many as he could, but was surrounded. Tyrannodrones circled him and began to inch closer. Ryan changed his gun back to axe mode and held it outward. Tyrannodrones ran toward Ryan and swung at him. Ryan blocked one with his axe and another with his right hand. The two Tyrannodrones pushed down on Ryan, but Ryan was pushing back. Another Tyrannodrone swiped Ryan across the back, sending a stream of sparks outward. Ryan dropped his guard from the attack and was hit across the chest by the two Tyrannodrones in front causing more sparks to come off his body. Ryan hit the ground hard as the Tyrannodrones swarmed him. They slashed and kicked his fallen body, preventing him from getting up. Ryan looked up and spotted his Titanium Laser laying across from him. He reached out for it; ignoring the kicks to his sides and swipes to the back. His hand inched toward the weapon until he felt it in his grasp. He spun around at slashed the Tyrannodrones around him. Ryan jumped up and brought his axe down on one that was in front of him. He ducked an oncoming attack and countered with a slash across its chest. He slashed a Tyrannodrone across the back and lifted him off the ground. Ryan threw the limp foot soldier at a small group coming toward him; toppling them like bowling pins. Ryan gripped his axe with two hands and ran toward the remaining foot soldiers. He swung his axe up and hit one in the face, sending it flying into a building. Ryan spun and downed another. The final Tyrannodrone cowered in front of the Titanium Ranger. Ryan kicked it to the ground and brought his axe down on its chest. He breathed heavily and surveyed the area. Bodies of the Tyrannodrones were littered all across the street. Ryan lifted axe off the last Tyrannodrone and fell to his knees. He was breathing very quickly and had put his hands on the ground to steady himself.

"I don't know how much more I can take." He said to himself. "There doesn't seem to be an end in sight."

Ryan slowly got back to his feet and began to walk cautiously toward City Hall. He checked every corner, hoping to not run into anymore foot soldiers. Rounding a corner, Ryan saw City Hall's clay shingled roof and marble structure. He picked up the pace and ran toward the marble staircase. An explosion shook the ground and Ryan stopped in his tracks. The sound of grinding metal and shattering glass filled the air. He looked around quickly and immediately ran away from City Hall. A large office building was beginning to fall over. Glass and metal grinders fell on the street along with office furniture as the building toppled over and crashed into the buildings across the street. A large amount of dust was kicked up and obscured Ryan's vision. He could see an open door and ran inside, rolling over a table. He waited for a few moments, still breathing heavily. After about a minute, Ryan left the building and walk back to where he was moments ago. The office building had collapsed and now blocked the street with what was left of its once stable structure.

"Dammit. This is just keeps getting better and better."

"_Conner, Ethan, everyone do you read me?" _ said Tommy. Ryan lifted his communicator in relief.

"Thank god. I thought we lost our de facto leader." He said to himself before using answering Tommy. "Great to hear from you. I was beginning to worry something went wrong."

"_Me and Ashley are on the city's edge. Things don't look so good from here."_

"_Guys I need some back up over here." _Kira said. _"Not exactly ready for a straight up fight, let along an invasion."_

"Oh man, I almost forgot about Kira." Ryan said to himself. "There's no way she'll last much longer on her own."

"_Alright, Ashley is on her way now. Just hang in there." _Tommy said.

"_It's what I've been doing for the past twenty minutes." _Kira semi-joked.

"_Anyone else need back up?"_

"I should be alright for now." Ryan answered.

"_Does anyone know where the leaders are?"_

Ryan's eyes widened. He knew if anyone could get to City Hall it would be Tommy and was in a better state then Ryan to deal with the leaders of this invasion.

"City Hall."

"_Thanks. I'm on my way there now. Everyone, good luck and may the power protect you."_

"If anytime the power should protect us, now would be the perfect time." Ryan said to himself. "Now I should probably link up with the police and see how the situation is being handled."

Luckily, Ryan was closer to the Police Department. He made his way around the debris filled streets until he saw the Police Department down the road. Officers were scrambling around, helping people inside the building and sending people out in squad cars. Officers were standing guard around the citizens waiting for transport out of town.

"Excuse me." Ryan said to the nearest officer. "Who in charge here?"

"You're a Power Ranger! Uhh… uhh that'd be the Chief, but his hands are full at the moment."

"Don't worry, I'm going to help take some of this off his hands."

Ryan walked past the officer and headed inside.

**Reefside: Downtown- Police Department**

Tables were cleared and every seat was filled by citizens needing medical attention. Officers were helping as many people as they could. Most of the people needed minor first aid, but a handful needed full medical attention. Ryan looked around the room for the Chief. The citizens looked over at Ryan and were in awe.

"A Power Ranger."

"But he's not one of the regular rangers"

"Where did he come from?"

"The Rangers are here to save us!"

Ryan saw a man going from phone to phone and tell other officers what to do. He walked past the busy officers and wounded people. He stood behind the man while he was on one phone.

"We need more vehicles to Reefside and any military assistance. We're facing a full scale invasion. The mayor has ordered an evacuation of the city, but there is too much going on for my men alone to do something. We are spread thin as is… Yes… About a tenth of the city has been evacuated while most of it is under siege… Alright… Well things aren't as bad as they could be due to the Power Rangers… Yes, the Power Rangers and there seems to be more than normal like more of them are gathering for something… How long until we get help?... Alright, thank you."

"Excuse me. Are you the Chief?" Ryan asked.

"Yes I am, but I'm a little busy…" the Chief stopped talking when he saw Ryan. "Oh, I'm sorry Ryan. I've had my hands full as you've obviously seen."

"Yeah, it's a mess out there."

"So you know what I'm dealing with. The mayor ordered an evacuation and left by helicopter not too long ago. I just got off the phone with the governor and he's sending transportation. How are things on your end?"

Ryan paused. _"I can't tell him we're cut off from each other, that'll just make him more stressed. But I can't lie to him either." _Ryan said in his head. He was glad he still had his helmet on. He didn't want the chief to see the worry on his face.

"Well?" the Chief asked again.

"We're doing everything we can. We have someone coming to back us up, they'll be here soon."

"That's refreshing. I probably shouldn't keep you; we both have a lot of work to do."

"Right. We'll have this invasion taken care of."

"Thank you. And good luck."

Ryan turned around and left for the door. As he walked, he looked at the people again. Their faces were full of despair and some looked as though they were ready to give up. The officers had similar looks on their faces as they helped the citizens. Ryan reached for the door handle, but something stopped him. Something in the back of his mind told him not to leave yet.

"_Really Ryan? These people are giving up and you're just going to ignore them? You're a Power Ranger. You give them hope. Leaving without saying anything will make them give up entirely." _Ryan turned around and faced the people. "Everyone. Please don't give up. I know you want to give up and I know the situation seems dire. But we'll get through this. You have the men and women of your police force working to get you to safety. You also have us, the Power Rangers. We'll defend this city until the very end. And I am sure… without a doubt… we will win this!"

Everyone in the room jumped up and cheered. Everyone that could clap clapped loudly. Their frowns were replaced with smiles. People were thanking Ryan and moving about more enthusiastically. Ryan reached for the door again and opened it. He looked back to the Chief, who nodded and had a large smile on his face. He gave Ryan a salute before he went back to the phones. Ryan left the building with a little more spring in his step.

"_We can get through this… We will get through this."_

**Author's Notes: **** Now wasn't that a very exciting and morale raising chapter? Ryan has really been pushed to his limits. Will Joel arrive in time? Who headed to City Hall? Why were those Putties afraid? Will the military's help come in time? F****ind out next time. This entire arc will take up quite a few chapters and will be the main focus for quite some time, so the chapters my take longer to come out. I'm sorry if you guys hate waiting a long time to read the next chapter, but I need to the time to make sure the continuity of each chapter in the arc is consistent. For those that have been with me from the beginning, I thank you for still being fans of my story and putting up with my sporadic updates. Those new to my story, I hope to keep you reading and continue to grow my fans. Overall, I hope to not drive you away from the story due to the waiting time. Thank you. ****Please Read and Review. **

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed my entire story so far**

**Ghostwriter**

**Ruon jian **

**CorynNighthaw3078 **

**Taeniaea**

**The Shadow of a Dead Reaper**

**Jeremy Shane**

**nickclaywell**

**Serpentdragon**

**Blaze ocean dragon**

**redandyellow**

**fallingstar22**

**NixC224**

**minimoon132002**

**Ahkalia**

**Rinkoko**

**mickeysilver**


End file.
